I FOR U
by gak jelas
Summary: YANG ORANG TAHU MINSEOK DAN KRIS TERLIBAT DALAM SUATU HUBUNGAN, TAPI NYATANYA HUBUNGAN MEREKA TIDAK SEPERTI YANG ORANG-ORANG FIKIR. TERLEBIH LAGI SETELAH MASUKNYA ORANG BARU DALAM HUBUNGAN MEREKA YANG TIDAK BIASA. HUBUNGAN YANG TERJALIN DIANTARA MEREKA MENJADI PENGHALANG DAN MENJADI TANDA TANYA BESAR BAGI ORANG SEKITARNYA. LuMin/XiuHan-KrisMin-KrisXing-HunTao/GS
1. Chapter 1

_INI FF BARU YANG AKU REMAKE DARI NOVEL MBK ORIZUKA_

Cast : Minseok,Kris, Luhan, yang lainnya nyusul

Genre : Romance,friendship, family, angst

Rate : T

WARNING : ini FF GS, typos, bahasa tidak baku

* * *

_Tell me, princess, _

_now when did you last let your heart decide? _

**[Peabo Bryson ft Regina Belle—A Whole New World] **

**.**

**.**

Sebuah Audi A6 putih mengilap berbelok anggun ke pelataran parkir SM High School dan berhenti tepat di samping pos satpam. Seorang anak laki-laki berusia 17 tahun berbadan tegap dan berwajah tampan keluar dari pintu pengemudi. Ia bergegas membukakan pintu untuk anak perempuan cantik bermata hazel yang tadi duduk di sampingnya.

Kris Wu atau Wu Yifan, laki-laki itu, baru menekan kunci remote mobil ketika Kim Minseok melambaikan tangan.

"Tunggu, sweaterku."

Kris mengangguk, kembali menekan kunci supaya Minseok bisa mengambil sweater dari punggung jok.

"Udah?" tanyanya. Minseok mengangguk sembari mengenakan sweater kashmir hangat berwarna pink lembut. Kris mengunci mobil, lalu mulai melangkah masuk ke halaman sekolah, diikuti Minseok.

Beberapa anak yang berjalan di koridor menatap mereka dengan kagum. Minseok dan Kris merupakan pasangan paling fenomenal di sekolah ini. Minseok adalah anak seorang direktur perusahaan tekstil ternama yang memiliki beberapa cabang di luar negeri. Darah Prancis dan Korea yang mengaliri tubuhnya membuat ia seperti boneka: matanya hazel, rambutnya cokelat, tubuhnya seksi dan langsing, kulitnya pun putih mulus walaupun tampak pucat. Sementara itu, Kris adalah anak pemilik perusahaan Penerbangan Cina, sahabat ayah Minseok. Ayahnya yang berkebangsaan Amerika membuatnya memiliki fitur mirip dengan Minseok versi cowok jangkung, hanya saja matanya hitam, mengikuti mata ibunya yang orang Cina.

Minseok dan Kris sudah dinobatkan menjadi pasangan sejak masuk sekolah ini. Mereka selalu datang bersama, pulang bersama, dan selalu ada di kelas yang sama selama dua tahun termasuk tahun ini, saat mereka naik ke kelas 12. Mereka adalah pasangan yang 'terlalu indah untuk menjadi kenyataan', tetapi terbiasa dengan segala perhatian dari warga sekolah, tetapi Minseok tampaknya belum.

Kecuali kenyataan kalau mereka menjadi pusat perhatian, Kris cukup menyukai sekolah ini. Selain memiliki cukup banyak prestasi, bangunan sekolah ini sangat nyaman. Alih-alih bertingkat dan megah, gedung sekolah mereka terdiri dari beberapa bangunan utama yang tertata rapi dan dikelilingi pohon-pohon menghijau. Sangat nyaman dan tentunya, aman.

Kris berhenti untuk mengikat tali sepatunya yang lepas dan membiarkan Minseok berjalan duluan. Ia sedang memperhatikan langkah kecil-kecil Minseok saat melihat seorang anak laki-laki sedang berlari dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah mereka, tampak dikejar oleh temannya. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, Kris bergerak pindah ke samping Minseok, membiarkan dirinya sendiri tertabrak anak laki-laki tadi.

"Eh sori sori!" seru anak itu sekenanya, lalu segera menghilang ke koridor lain.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Kris kepada Minseok yang segera mengangguk. Sementara itu, semua anak perempuan yang menyaksikan adegan tadi memekik tertahan, terpesona pada perlakuan manis Kris dan kenyataan bahwa ia melakukannya dengan sangat natural hingga nyaris terasa wajar. Kris sendiri menganggapnya refleks: kakinya sudah bergerak, bahkan sebelum otaknya memerintahkan.

Tak berapa lama, Minseok dan Kris sampai di kelas baru mereka, XII.2. Kris membuka pintu kelas dan membiarkan Minseok masuk terlebih dahulu. Tindakannya itu kembali membuat semua anak perempuan menahan pekikan. Menyadarinya, Kris tetap menahan pintu. Anak-anak perempuan itu pun segera masuk sambil bersemu-semu, beberapa murid kelas lain malah terhipnotis ikut masuk.

Minseok tak melihat itu semua dan mulai memandang sekeliling. Hampir semua teman sekelasnya sudah datang dan duduk di bangku masing-masing. Sambil menghela napas, Minseok menatap sehelai kertas di tangannya. Kertas pembagian tempat duduk.

Sebenarnya, Minseok tak menyukai ide pembagian tempat duduk oleh sekolah ini. Ia ingin bisa bebas memilih tempat duduknya sendiri. Ia ingin duduk di samping jendela, supaya bisa menatap awan saat pelajaran Matematika membuatnya pusing atau Sejarah, membuatnya mengantuk. Namun, ketentuan sekolah harus membuyarkan rencana indahnya.

Suasana kelas yang tadinya riuh rendah khas situasi awal masuk sekolah, segera senyap saat Minseok melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam kelas. Semua orang sibuk berbisik, menentukan apakah sekelas dengan Minseok merupakan anugerah atau malah bencana. Anugerah karena ia begitu cantik dan memiliki pangeran superganteng bernama Kris, atau bencana karena ia begitu sombong hingga tak pernah repot-repot untuk bicara selain kepada pangerannya itu.

Langkah Minseok terhenti di samping sebuah bangku yang terletak persis di tengah kelas. Bangku di tengah-tengah berarti pusat dari kelas tersebut. Minseok tak pernah suka jadi pusat perhatian.

Minseok melirik Kris yang sudah berjalan tenang ke bangku yang terletak di samping jendela. Minseok segera menatapnya penuh rasa iri sementara Kris hanya nyengir bersalah, tetapi tidak bisa berbuat apa pun. Walaupun sama-sama tak mengerti mengapa tahun ini bangku mereka tak berdekatan, masalah penentuan bangku adalah peraturan sekolah yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Sambil mendesah, Minseok meletakkan tas di bangku bermaksud duduk. Namun, ia mendadak mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang duduk di bangku belakangnya. Anak itu sedang asyik membaca buku. Bel penanda tahun ajaran baru bahkan belum berbunyi, ia sudah membaca buku setebal kamus John Echols. Atau mungkin itu memang kamus John Echols?Selama beberapa saat, Minseok termangu menatap pemandangan tak biasa itu. Si anak laki-laki akhirnya menyadari kehadiran Minseok. Ia mendongak, lalu menatap Minseok seolah bertanya 'apa yang sedang kau lihat'.

Minseok mengerjap saat pandangannya bertemu dengan anak itu. Walaupun sekolah ini tidak terbilang elite, Minseok tak pernah melihat anak sesederhana itu. Atau mungkin tidak pernah memberi perhatian lebih pada siapa pun, terutama dengan penampilan seperti anak laki-laki itu.

Pandangan Minseok lantas beralih pada ransel yang terbuka dan terisi buku-buku tebal lainnya. Ujung-ujung ransel itu sobek karena beban yang dibawanya. Ingatan Minseok terbang pada kenangan yang tak ingin diingatnya. Minseok bahkan bergeming saat bel tanda masuk sekolah berdering nyaring.

"Selamat pagi, Anak-anak!"

Suara Myungsoo, guru Biologi, menggema di kelas. Alih-alih duduk, Minseok bersikeras menatap anak laki-laki tadi.

Tanpa menoleh, Minseok berkata, "Pak, saya mau tukar tempat dudukku."

"Lho, kenapa?" Myungso bertanya lagi, lalu melirik anak laki-laki yang sedang ditatap Minseok. "Memangnya ada apa dengan Luhan?"

Minseok menoleh kepada Myungso, lalu kembali menatap anak yang ternyata bernama Luhan itu. "Saya tidak mau duduk dekat orang miskin."

Semua orang yang mendengar kata-kata Minseok sekarang menganga, kecuali subjek yang bersangkutan. Luhan sekarang menatap Minseok setajam yang ia bisa, tetapi anak perempuan itu tampak tidak menyadari perkataannya sendiri.

"Lho, kok bicaranya seperti itu?" Mungso berusaha mencairkan suasana saat semua anak mulai berkasak-kusuk hebat. "Luhan ini kan, teman kamu, Minseok."

"Teman?" Minseok menelengkan kepala. "Tapi, saya tidak punya teman, apalagi seperti dia."

Myungso terpaku mendengar jawaban Minseok. Ia menoleh menatap Luhan yang tampak kesal dan dari tadi belum bereaksi sama sekali. "Luhan ini penerima beasiswa, Minseok..."

"Oh. Jadi, kamu pintar?" Minseok kembali menatap Luhan dengan kedua mata bulatnya. "Kamu bermanfaat bagi sekolah ini?"

"Mungkin. Apa urusan mu?"

Suara Luhan yang berat dan sedingin es membuat semua orang bergidik. Minseok bahkan terdiam selama beberapa detik."Orang sepertimu tidak seharusnya bersikap sombong," seloroh Minseok, segera mencairkan es tadi. "kamu pasti seorang genius."

Luhan merasakan dahinya berkedut. Ia memang sudah lama mendengar tentang Minseok dan segala sifat ketuan putriannya. Namun, baru kali ini ia berkonfrontasi langsung. Sekarang, ia jadi percaya pada semua kabar burung itu.

"Sudah, sudah." Myungso kembali mencoba menengahi. "Mau kaya mau miskin, semua sama saja. Semua sekolah disini untuk satu tujuan, mencapai cita-cita kalian. Sekarang, ayo semua duduk. Kita mulai pelajarannya."

Minseok menatap Luhan selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya duduk, lalu melempar pandangan kepada Kris yang hanya mengedikkan bahu. Selama tujuh belas tahun hidupnya, hanya satu kenyataan yang Minseok ketahui soal orang miskin.

Mereka tak berguna.

.

.

.

TBC

Jeng.. jeng.. jeng… aku kombek dengan ff gs n remake novel mbak Orizuka yang semua novel buatannya aku suka. Jadi aku mikir kayaknya ok ni ngeremake novel mbak Orizuka. Jadi deh aku remake ni novel. Semoga pada suka ya n mulai sekarang aku bakal buat ff gs aja n bakalan hiatus panjang ama ff yaoi cs feelnya udah gak dapet lagi kalau aku buat ff yaoi. Jadi untuk dua ff ku yang yaoi aku minta maaf banget gak bakal ngelanjutin lagi tu ff sampe waktu yang aku gak tau kapan

Nah.. karena kris belum dapet kopel selain minseok, kira2 kalian maunya kris dikopelin ama siapa? Tao, baekhyun, suho, atau lay? Atau malah sehun cs di novelnya adiknya luhan itu mirip luhanDan pasangan kris ini nantinya bakal jadi adeknya luhan ya, jadi pilih yg juga sesuai untuk meranin adek luhan.


	2. Chapter 2

_Mistakes don't mean a t hing, _

_if you don't regret them. _

**[Silverchair— The Greatest View] **

.

.

.

Pagi itu kediaman keluarga Kim nampak lengang dan hanya sejumlah pelayan keluarga kim yang nampak sibuk mondar mandir di rumah mewah keluarga Kim ketika Kris tiba. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Kris semenjak mereka bersekolah di sekolah formal untuk menjemput Minseok untuk berangkat sekolah bersama.

Minseok menolak untuk di antar oleh supir karena Minseok berfikir akan lebih praktis jika ia berangkat bersama Kris. Toh mereka memang satu sekolah dan selalu satu kelas. Untung saja tuan Kim setuju dan tidak mempermasalahkan keinginan Minseok itu selama Kris selalu berada di samping anak semata wayangnya itu.

Dan sudah seperti suatu kebiasaan juga jika Kris akan selalu menuju keruang makan ketimbang menunggu Minseok di ruang tamu keluarga jika ia datang menjemput Minseok. Selain memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan, para pelayan juga sudah mengenal Kris dengan baik karena hanya Kris lah teman satu-satunya nona muda mereka yang cantik. Keluarga Kim juga sudah mengangap Kris sebagai bagian dari keluarga mereka sehingga Kris memiliki akses keluar masuk rumah keluarga Kim dengan bebas sebagai mana anggota keluarga Kim lainnya.

.

.

.

Kris Pov

"Oh, Kris. Sudah sarapan?" suara berat dan penuh wibawa itu membuatku terlonjak pelan

aku yang awalnya sibuk mengamati iPhone ku mengangkat kepala dan mendapati Kim Wobin, ayah Minseok, sedang memasuki ruang makan. Pria berusia pertengahan empat puluh itu tampak gagah seperti biasanya walaupun kesan dingin tetap menjadi ekspresi andalan ayah Minseok ini. Ayah Minseok berperawakan tinggi tegap dengan rahang kokoh yang membentuk wajahnya dengan tegas. Nampak sulit di sentuh dan selalu memasang ekspresi datar yang sebenarnya bertolak belakang dengan sifat aslinya ynag hangat dan bersahabat. Kepandaian dan keuletan membuatnya tampak luar biasa berwibawa dan tak tersentuh, tetapi aku sangat mengidolakannya. Hanya beliau yang bisa memanggil nama luar ku tanpa terdengar aneh di lidah orang korea dan ia sudah aku anggap sebagai ayah kedua ku.

"Belum, Om." Jawabku sembari menyunggingkan senyum kecil yang jarang aku tunjukan kecuali dalam keadaan dan orang-orang tertentu saja. Kedua orangtua ku sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Madagaskar, dan aku tak suka sarapan sendirian di meja yang lebih panjang dari meja pingpong.

Paman Wobin balas tersenyum, bias ramah menghiasi pinggir bibirnya. "Ayo, sarapan sama-sama." Ajaknya dan ku tanggapi dengan anggukan kepala, lalu mengambil tempat duduk di samping Wobin ajhusi. Berganti dari tempat duduk awalku yang berada di dekat sekat penghubung antara ruang tengah dan ruang makan

Aku selalu suka sarapan bersama keluarga Kim karena keluargaku sendiri jarang berkumpul kerena orang tua ku sibuk mengurusi semua bisnis mereka yang amat menyita waktu. Sedari kecil, aku memang biasa dititipkan di sini. Ayah Minseok sendiri sudah seperti ayahku sendiri.

"Bagaimana tahun ajaran baru?" pertanyaan dari ayah Minseok itu membuatku menatapnya yang nampak santai sementara para pelayan menyiapkan sandwich untuknya. "nggak terjadi apa-apa dengan Minseok di kelas baru kaliankan?"

"nggak ada apa-apa kok, Om. Semua aman terkendali." Aku menjawab pertanyaan paman Wobin sembari menggeser gelas dan pelayan dengan tangkas mengisi gelas itu dengan susu murni. Saat meneguk susuku seketika aku teringat sesuatu. "Tapi...,"

Mendengar nada ragu dalam suara ku paman Wobin urung menggigit sandwich-nya dan menatap ku dengan mata tajamnya.

"Tapi?" Tanya paman Wobin dengan penuh penekanan, berharap tak ada hal-hal yang menyulitkan anak gadis kesayangannya. Matanya menatapku dengan tatapan menelisik, meminta penjelasan akan kalimat menggantungku yang membuat ekspresinya sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Ah, nggak, Om. Cuma di kelas kami ada satu anak namanya Luhan. Dia... dari keluarga yang kurang mampu."

Paman Wobin mengangguk-angguk mendengar laporan ku dan nampak mengernyitkan dahinya. Aku memang sudah sangat terbiasa melaporkan segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Minseok. Bahkan, hal itu seperti sudah menjadi kewajiban dan terjadi dengan begitu saja selama tujuh belas tahun hidupku. Menceritakan semua kegiatan yang dilakukan Minseok dan apa yang juga mengganggu Minseok baik secara langsung maupun tidak langsung kepada ayahnya bahkan ibu Minseok sebelum wanita anggun nan lembut meninggal dunia.

"Oh ya? Kalian sekelas dengan anak itu?" paman Wobin masih tampak berpikir, sandwich-nya dikembalikan ke atas piring. Tak lama ekspresinya menjadi lebih santai dan menatapku dengan ekspresi lebih tenang bahkan ada sedikit senyum di bibir beliau. "Junho tidak bilang apa-apa tentang anak itu."

Junho adalah kepala sekolah SM High School sekaligus teman baik paman Wobin dan itu artinya kepala sekolah kami itu juga sahabat kedua orang tua ku. Saat Minseok merengek ingin masuk sekolah formal, paman Wobin setengah mati menolak, tetapi akhirnya ia menyanggupi dengan syarat kami harus masuk sekolah SM High School. Selain ia bisa menitipkan Minseok, sekolah itu pun dekat dari rumah mereka.

"Pagi."

Suara lembut Minseok menyadarkan paman Wobin dan aku. Gadis cantik itu menghampiri kami dengan wajah cerah dan senyum merekah, tasnya dipegang oleh salah satu pelayan.

Minseok mencium pipi kanan paman Wobin, lalu segera duduk di depan ku.

"Pagi, Kris."

"Pagi, kamu nggak nyium aku?, udah nggak sayang sama aku,?" balas ku dengan sedikit godaan, senang rasanya melihat Minseok memulai hari dengan ceria seperti biasa. Hannah Montana yang kami tonton semalam ternyata berpengaruh baik bagi moodnya pagi ini. Setidaknya Minseok tersenyum cerah dan nampak santai pagi ini.

"ngarep ih… ngarep…" tanggap Minseok dengan senyum terkulum dan ditanggapi dengan tawa oleh ku dan paman Wobin. Ngomong-ngomong, aku dan paman Wobin merupakan dua orang terpenting dalam hidup Minseok setelah ibunya meninggal. Bukannya aku bernarsis ria, tapi memang itulah kenyataannya

"Lagi ngomongin apa, sih?" tanya Minseok ketika tawa kami mereda. Seorang pelayan menyendok bubur bayi rasa kacang hijau—sarapan favorit Minseok—ke mangkuknya dan dibalas Minseok dengan ucapan makasih dan senyum kecil dibibir merahnya. Karena tak langsung mendapat jawaban dari ayahnya dan aku, Minseok memicing kearah ayahnya dan aku dengan tatapan curiga. "Ngomongin aku, ya?" tudingnya sembari mengacungkan sendok buburnya secara bergantian kearahku dan paman Wobin dengan muka cemberut lucu

Paman Wobin tersenyum. "Jelas,. Perempuan cantik begini, sayang kalau nggak diomongin." Kata paman Wobin sembari menggusak rambut Minseok dengan hati-hati. Mata orang tua itu melembut dan menatap anaknya dengan tatapan sayang. Menatap gadis itu seolah gadis itu satu-satunya jiwanya, semangatnya, dan alasannya untuk hidup.

Bibir Minseok makin mengerucut lucu sementara aku hanya terkekeh mendengar gurauan paman Wobin. Minseok menyendok buburnya dengan semangat. Dan aku dapat mendengarnya mendesah pelan merasakan tekstur makanan itu dimulutnya. Mata bulatnya berbinar ceria dan tersenyum manis ke arah ayahnya dan aku yang serta merta membalas senyum manis Minseok tersebut.

"Kris, hari ini ada olahraga, ya?" tanya Minseok, membuat aku yang sedang memerhatikan Minseok mengangguk pelan. "Hm... berarti harus bawa iPad ke kelas. Udah nggak ada senior, jadi nggak ada yang bisa nyita."

Sudut bibir Minseok terangkat, aku yakin ia teringat kejadian beberapa bulan lalu saat senior kami menyita iPad yang ia mainkan di jam olahraga. Sekarang, setelah para senior itu lulus, Minseok tak perlu khawatir lagi akan hal itu.

Aku sendiri tersenyum dengan alasan berbeda. Aku tahu kalau senior kami itu menyita iPad Minseok supaya bisa berkenalan dengannya, bukan karena benda itu dilarang di sekolah. Namun, senior itu harus gigit jari saat Minseok sama sekali tidak menangkap gelagat senior itu untuk berkenalan dengan Minseok. Minseok bahkan tak memintanya balik, malah membeli yang baru. Senior itu pun mengembalikan iPad-nya melalui aku, yang sekarang tersimpan manis di laci meja belajar ku.

Jangan salahkan sikap tak tanggap Minseok itu. Salahkan saja sikap pengecut senior kami itu. Kenapa juga mereka tidak terang-terangan saja mengajak Minseok berkenalan. Kenapa harus menggunakan modus kacangan era jaman pertengahan yang sudah tidak jaman lagi itu.

Memang sih, terkadang mereka merasa enggan untuk berdekatan dengan kami dan memulai pembicaraan. Mereka merasa jika kami orang-orang yang susah didekati. Selain karena latar belakang keluarga kami, keberadaan kami yang selalu melengkapi satu sama lain menjadikan sikap enggan mereka makin menjadi-jadi.

Aku juga tahu jika mereka menganggap kami pasangan. Tapi apa peduli ku dengan tanggapan mereka tentang hubungan kami. Toh Minseok juga sepertinya tidak ambil pusing dengan keadaan sekitarnya selama itu tidak mengganggu kegiatan dan kenyamananya.

Membuat mereka merasa tak ada kesempatan untuk berdekatan dengan kami dan Minseok selalu mengurkan aura tuan putrinya tanpa ia sadari. Tuan putri yang dingin nan angkuh yang sulit untuk disentuh dan didekati. Seolah-olah kami memiliki kelas yang berbeda dengan mereka dan mereka tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk mendekat.

"Kalau ada apa-apa di sekolah, beri tahu Ayah ya, Sayang," kata paman Wobin sambil memperhatikan putri kesayangannya sibuk menyuap bubur ke mulut.

Minseok mengangguk. "Ayah nggak usah khawatir. Lagian, walaupun Minseok tidak bilang, Kris pasti laporan, kan?"

Aku meringis menaggapi kata-kata Minseok, lalu ikut menggigit sandwich-ku, berlagak tidak mendengar perkataan Minseok yang sekarang menatap ku dengan mata memicing tajam. Sedangkan paman Wobin hanya mengeluarkan suara batuk-batuk kecil yang menutupi tawanya.

Kris Pov End

.

.

.

Saat ini, semua anak XII.2 sudah berada di luar kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Semuanya asyik mengobrol di tengah lapangan basket sambil menunggu guru olah raga mereka, kecuali Minseok dan Kris. Mereka duduk di bangku taman pinggir lapangan, asyik menatap layar iPad yang Minseok pegang. Bahkan, Minseok tak tampak repot-repot mengenakan seragam olahraga. Mereka lagi-lagi nampak larut akan dunia mereka sendiri.

Tanpa sadar Luhan memerhatikan penampilan Minseok dengan lebih teliti. Gadis itu nampak menawan dengan penampilannya yang terkesan santai tapi memancarkan aura manis dan memesona secara bersamaan. Seragam sekolah yang nampak sederhana, yang hanya terdiri dari kemeja putih lengan panjang dengan kancing cantik berbentuk bunga mawar emas yang terpasang di kelepak akhir lengan baju itu nampak menarik dikenakan oleh Minseok (yang pernah baca atau nonton vampire knight pasti ngerti dah gimana seragamnya. Aku suka banget dengan seragam mereka). Kemeja itu melekat dengan pas ditubuh mungil tapi berisinya, tidak kebesaran dan tidak juga kekecilan. Rok sekolah berlipit warna hitam membalut bagian pinggang hingga 10 cm di atas lututnya dengan tak kalah pasnya.

Andai Luhan pria mesum ia pasti akan menatap bagian bokong kencang Minseok dengan kurang ngajar. Tapi tidak, Luhan bukan pria seperti itu dan dia tidak peduli dengan Minseok. Ada pita kupu-kupu di blazer mungil Minseok. Seharusnya dasi itu melekat di kerah kemejanya tapi sepertinya gadis itu lebih suka menjadikan dasi dengan bentuk cantik dengan sedikit renda itu sebagai aksesori tambahan di seragamnya.

Blazer itu yang saat ini menutupi kaki jenjang Minseok dari tatapan lapar pria-pria sekitarnya. Menyembunyikan tungkai langsing dengan kulit putih mulus yang nampak lebut untuk disentuh. Blazer cantik pas badan itu berbentuk blazer panjang menutupi setengah rok mungil siswi perempuan. Ada list-list putih di setiap ujung jahitan dan juga lengan blazer membentuk pola-pola unik tapi berkesan elegan, bukan kesan norak dan kampungan.(kalo bingung, lag-lagi aku make blazer vampir knight.)

Tatapan Luhan naik ke arah wajah Minseok yang sedang tersenyum pada Kris yang juga balas tersenyum lembut pada Minseok. Bibir mungil itu nampak merah merekah alami dan nampak mengkilap menggoda karena sapuan lipgloos. Jika Luhan mau jujur sedikit saja, ia tergoda untuk mengecup bibir yang kemarin sudah melontarkan hinaan padanya. Bibir yang nampak lembut dan menggoda untuk di cicipi.

Selanjutnya tatapan Luhan beralih pada wajah mungil Minseok. Ada sisa lemak bayi yang sepertinya enggan meninggalkan wajah Minseok sehingga membuat gadis nampak manis dan menggemaskan dengan pipi chubbynya. Pipi itu putih bersih tanpa noda dan lagi-lagi nampak lembut dimata Luhan. Mata Minseok bulat besar walaupun gadis itu hanya memiliki satu lipatan mata khas mata orang Korea. Mata yang berbinar ceria dan menatap Kris dengan tatapan lugu dan polos, andai saja Luhan tidak merasakan kata-kata kasar Minseok kemarin, Luhan pasti berfikir gadis itu benar-benar gadis yang polos dengan tatapan mata yang saat ini gadis itu tujukan pada pangerannya itu.

Mata Luhan menatap pergerakan Minseok dengan rasa penasaran yang besar. Lalu matanya tertuju pada rambut Minseok yang di ikat tinggi membentuk ekor kuda kencang dengan ikal-ikal coklat yang menggantung dan bergerak sesuai dengan pergerakan kepala Minseok. Ikal-ikal yang nampak lembut dan lebat ketika bergerak-gerak ditiup angin atau ketika Minseok bergerak ringan. Jika Luhan tidak merasa sakit hati, maka pria itu akan mengakui kecantikan luar biasa yang dimiliki oleh Minseok. Ada kesan tak tersentuh pada diri Minseok dan juga Kris yang saat itu menatap Minseok dengan tatapan sayang. Mereka nampak serasi dan tak terpisahkan. Melihat mereka berdua Luhan merasa sedang melihat lukisan yang luar biasa indah dan entah kenapa itu membuatnya jengkel.

Luhan yang sedang melemaskan otot kaki tanpa sengaja melihat pemandangan dimana Kris nampak mengusap kepala Minseok dengan sayang dan menggeleng tak habis pikir. Orang kaya seperti mereka benar-benar angkuh dan menyebalkan. Ingatan tentang kejadian kemarin segera membuat Luhan sakit kepala. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali itu ia merasa sangat terhina.

.

.

.

Luhan Pov

"Si Minseok dari kelas sepuluh nggak pernah ikut olahraga, lho."

Aku yang awalnya sibuk memerhatikan Minseok dan Kris seketika tersentak ketika mendengar suara salah satu siswi di kelasku. Walaupun tak berniat mendengarkan, mau tak mau aku bisa mendengar suara Baekhyun, teman sekelasku, yang rupanya sedang dalam mode menggosip dengan Kyungsoo.

"Sok tuan putri banget, kan?" lanjut Baekhyun dengan nada penuh rasa iri dan itu membuatku memutar bola mataku sebagai tanggapan.

"Tapi... memang dia putri, kan?" Kyungsoo menimpali, membuat Baekhyun mendelikinya dan membuatku mendengus tak kentara. Kyungsoo segera mengedik acuh. "wajar aja di begitu. Ayahnya seorang pebisnis sukses dan seorang miliarder kaya. Dan Minseok anak semata wayangnya yang selalu dilimpahi dengan semua kemewahan dan kemudahan hidup. Kalau sikapnya nggak seperti putri, baru aku heran."

"Iya, sih." Baekhyun kembali menatap Minseok dan lagi-lagi aku juga ikut memerhatikan gadis itu. Gadis yang kemarin mengata-ngataiku dengan wajah tanpa dosanya dan tidak sadar telah membangunkan singa tidur di dalam diriku. "Nasibnya bagus banget, ya. Lahir di keluarga kaya, cantik, punya pangeran seganteng itu..."

"Makanya, kalau jadi dia, aku juga pasti sombong." Kyungsoo menyudahi obrolan itu dengan kesimpulan yang menurut ku ngawur bin tidak masuk akal. Bella dari Beauty and the Beast adalah seorang putri, tetapi ia tidak sombong. Begitu pula Putri Aurora, Putri Yasmin, Putri Fiona... Namun, seketika aku lantas tersadar, kalau semua putri jelita nan baik itu hanya ada dalam kartun dan buku cerita anak-anak.

Siapa yang tau sikap asli seorang putri yang sebenarnya. Bisa jadi seperti Minseok. Sombong, angkuh, tak tersentuh, dan hanya hidup dengan segala kesempurnaan yang ia miliki. Tak ada yang boleh melangkah kedalam kehidupan mewahnya kecuali yang ia anggap pantas, dan yang Minseok anggap pantas hanyalah Kris, sang pangerannya.

"dasar orang kaya" ujarku pelan dan kembali melirik pasangan phenomenal itu dengan wajah malas

Luhan Pov End

.

.

.

Chansung, guru olahraga mereka, sudah berjalan menuju lapangan basket. Tubuhnya yang tinggi besar dan berotot membuatnya sangat kentara di antara para murid. Kris segera bergabung dengan anak-anak lain di tengah lapangan. Meninggalkan Minseok yang tersenyum manis mengiringi kepergian Kris.

"cih, seperti akan pergi ke medan perang saja" sungut Luhan tanpa sadar dan meringis pelan saat ia sadar ia mulai bersikap aneh karena perduli dengan segala tindak tanduk Kris dan Minseok.

"Oke, guys." Chansung membuka mulut begitu sampai di depan anak-anak muridnya. "Baris yang rapi."

Anak-anak segera melakukan perintah Chansung, termasuk Kris yang menempatkan dirinya di barisan paling belakang. Laki-laki pertengahan tiga puluh itu bisa jadi sangat galak kalau mood-nya tidak baik. Kris ingat Chansung pernah menyuruh para senior mereka lari keliling lapangan tiga puluh kali setelah cintanya ditolak oleh Miss Hyorin, guru bahasa Inggris mereka yang seksi.

"Hari ini, kita akan melakukan lari estapet. Tapi, sebelumnya, ayo pemanasan dulu, berpasangan."

Perkataan Chansung segera membuat anak-anak sibuk mencari pasangan. Kris sendiri tidak punya ide harus berpasangan dengan siapa—pasangan potensialnya tidak ikut olahraga dan nampak sibuk dengan iPadnya—jadi ia menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati Luhan sedang menatap ke sekeliling. Detik berikutnya, pandangan mereka bertemu. Entah mengapa Kris merasakan aura yang tidak biasa dari anak laki-laki itu.

"Kris! Pasangan denganku, ya!"

Suara Baekhyun menyadarkan Kris. Anak perempuan itu sekarang sudah berada di antaranya dan Luhan, menatapnya penuh harap. Di belakang Baekhyun, beberapa anak perempuan lain berbaris, seperti mengantre kalau-kalau Kris menolaknya. Beberapa terang-terangan menyikut Luhan hingga anak laki-laki itu harus menyingkir dengan wajah masam.

"yang benar saja!" umpat Luhan tak suka dengan wajah kesal dan menyingkir dalam jarak aman dari singa-singa kelaparan menatap daging, daging disini sudah pasti pria tampan beranam Kris yang saat ini nampak tak nyaman dan terganggu.

"Aku..." Kris melirik Luhan yang sedang menatap antrean dengan pandangan tak habis pikir. "Udah pasangan sama Luhan." Ujarnya detik itu dan membuat suasana seketika hening mendadak

Anak-anak perempuan itu serentak menoleh kepada Luhan yang bengong. Tanpa sepengetahuan Kris, mereka kompak memberikan semacam kode melalui ekspresi wajah kepada Luhan, seolah menyuruhnya untuk menolak Kris. Luhan sendiri hanya mengangkat bahu dan melengos malas melihat cengiran bersalah pada wajah Kris yang menurut Luhan minta ditonjok itu.

"Ayo! Semua pemanasan!" seru Chansung, membuat anak-anak perempuan itu segera membubarkan diri dan pasrah berpegangan dengan temannya masing-masing.

Luhan menatap Kris tak suka, tetapi tak berkomentar apa-apa dan mulai menggelar matras yang dibagikan oleh Onew, ketua kelas mereka. Dalam diam, Luhan dan Kris mulai meregangkan otot masing-masing.

"Mau kau duluan, apa aku dulu?" tanya Luhan dengan bahasa formal yang membuat Kris meringis mendengarnya, setelah Luhan beres pemanasan dengan otot tangan dan kaki. Ia menunjuk matras.

"Kau duluan saja." Kris mempersilakan Luhan untuk duluan meregangkan punggung. Menggunakan bahasa yang tak kalah formalnya dengan Luhan. Jika boleh, Kris lebih nyaman jika mereka berbicara dengan bahasa nonformal saja. Selain umur mereka sama, ia juga tidak suka dengan suasana canggung yang terbentuk antara dia dan Luhan

Tanpa basa-basi, Luhan segera duduk dan meluruskan kaki. Ia membungkuk ke depan, dan Kris membantu menekan punggungnya. Setelah selesai, Luhan gantian membantu Kris. Pemanasan seperti ini adalah hal wajib di sekolah SM High School setiap hendak melakukan olahraga macam apa pun, termasuk sekadar senam kesehatan.

Usai melakukan pemanasan, Kris dan Luhan duduk di atas matras, menunggu teman-temannya yangg lain. Kris melirik Luhan yang seperti ingin semua cepat berlalu. Olahraga pasti bukan pelajaran favoritnya.

.

.

.

Minseok Pov

Mataku menatap lapangan basket dengan tatapan yang sejujurnya akupun bingung untuk menggambarkannya. Mungkin ada rasa iri, kesal, dan juga sedikit pengharapan atau justru putus asa. Ya, aku ingin sekali bisa berada di tempat yang sama dengan mereka. Sayangnya itu tidak mungkin terjadi. papaku akan marah jika aku memaksa berada di sana, atau malah mungkin papa akan mengeluarkan ku dari sekolah dan kembali menyuruh ku home schooling seperti dulu.

"hah… aku juga mau ikut olah raga…" desahku dengan kesal dan kembali menatap ke arah lapangan. Mencari-cari keberadaan Kris.

"Oh, apa aku tidak salah lihat,?. Yang bersama dengannya itu Luhankan,?. Si anak beasiswa menyebalkan kemarin. Untuk apa mereka bersama,?. Sejak kapan mereka dekat,?, apa yang mereka obrolkan,?" cerocosku dengan wajah bingung dan dahi berkerut samar. Merasa tak yakin dengan apa yang aku lihat dan meringis kecil ketika pria menyebalkan itu tanpa sengaja melihat ke arahku dan tatapannya luar biasa dingin dan tak bersahabat.

Memangnya aku punya salah apa dengannya?

Menyebalkan sekali sikapnya itu. Dia pikir dia bisa bersikap seperti itu kepadaku yang jelas-jelas tidak berbuat salah padanya. Bikin emosi saja. Lebih baik aku kembali main game saja. Buang-buang tenaga saja memerhatikan pria tak jelas itu.

Minseok Pov End

.

.

.

"Soal kemarin...," suara Kris yang tiba-tiba membuka mulut dan memulai obrolan lagi di sela-sela pemanasan mereka membuat Luhan menoleh, "maafin Minseok, ya. Dia nggak bermaksud jelek." Lanjut kris dengan bahasa yang lebih santai dan tak lagi formal. Berusaha bersikap lebih akrab dengan Luhan

Luhan memicingkan mata kepada Kris, lalu melirik Minseok yang masih terpaku padanya dan Kris di kejauhan. Seketika Luhan menunjukan sikap permusuhannya dan menatap Minseok dengan tatapan dingin dan ekspresi tak bersahabat yang ditanggapi Minseok dengan wajah bingung dan kernyit samar didahinya. Detik berikutnya Luhan kembali menatap Kris. "Kenapa kau yang minta maaf?" ujar Luhan tak suka dan tetap bertahan dengan bahasa formalnya yang membuat Kris kembali meringis

"Itu..." Kris mendadak bingung. "Karena dia nggak akan minta maaf. Dia nggak tau di mana letak kesalahannya."

Luhan mendengus. "Lalu, apa gunanya kau minta maaf padaku,?"

Perkataan Luhan membuat Kris tertohok dan sedikit tergagap. Anak laki-laki itu benar. Walaupun Kris minta maaf atas nama Minseok, tetap saja Minseok tidak menyesal.

Akhirnya, Kris mengedikkan bahu. "Aku juga nggak tau, tapi aku harap kata-katanya kemarin nggak kamu masukin ke hati. Dia orangnya hanya... terus terang."Luhan mengangguk-angguk skeptis.

"Oke, kalau begitu sampaikan rasa terima kasih ku karena dia udah berbaik hati berterus terang mengingatkan kalo aku orang miskin."

Setelah mengatakan itu Luhan bangkit karena Chansung berseru untuk menyuruh para siswa kembali berbaris, meninggalkan Kris yang diam terpaku. Kris menatap punggung Luhan, lalu menghela napas lelah. Matanya melirik Minseok yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya dan ditanggapi Kris dengan senyuman. Lalu pria itu kembali menatap Luhan yang nampak cuek dan berdiri santai di antara temen-teman mereka seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Tidak semua permintaan maaf harus diterima.

.

.

.

Tbc

aku cuma mau bilang makasih buat yg udah pada RnR di FF ini n udah mau ngasih ide siapa adeknya Luhen. aku bakal pake saran terbanyak ya. jadi yang masih mau ngasih ide siapa adeknya luhen boleh. kecuali Baek ya cs udah aku ungslepin jadi temen sekelasnya mereka.

karakter Minseok songong?. ah.. masak iya..? bukannya rata-rata org kaya gitu ya? (dihajar orang kaya yg gak sombong). becanda.. becanda... karakternya aja yg seenak udel kalo ngomong. semoga Luhen sabar ngedepinnya. di chap ini mereka memang belum ada momen lagi tapi chap selanjutnya bakalan ada momen Lumin lagi kok.

jadi... jangan lupa Review lg ya..


	3. Chapter 3

_**ini ff kedua yg aku update hari ini setelah ngilang gak jelas juntrungannya selama 2 bulanan.**_

_**tolong jangan amuk saya..muehehehhe**_

_**lagi-lagi aku buat ff ini jadi aneh dan ada sedikit pengulangan di akhir chapter. harap maklum ya cs aku bener-bener lagi males banget buat ngedit ulang ffnya. jadi... met baca aja semuanya **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**When pride builds me up till I can't see my soul, **_

_**will you break down these walls and pull me through? **_

**[Angela Zhang— Journey] **

**.**

**.**

**"Datang, datang." Seketika suasana tenang di kelas 12.1 menjadi gaduh dan membuat Luhan mendengus kesal karena kegiatannya terganggu.**

**Di kelas sepuluh atau sebelas, kata-kata itu biasanya disebut saat ada guru yang datang. Namun, di kelas dua belas ini, Luhan cukup yakin kata-kata itu ditujukan kepada pasangan Minseok dan Kris. Luhan menggeleng pelan, tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan anak-anak kaya ini. Kenapa harus seheboh itu hanya karena kehadiran dua orang itu. Bahkan mereka berteriak-teriak tidak jelas dan sibuk berkasak-kusuk di bangku mereka.**

**Setelah sekelas selama beberapa minggu dengan dua orang fenomenal itu, Luhan mulai terbiasa dengan pengaruh kehadiran kedunya di kelas. Ketika kedua orang ini datang, maka saat itu juga teman-teman sekelasnya menjadi heboh dan berisik. Padahal yang di hebohkan nampak cuek dan tidak peduli dengan kehebohan yang mereka buat dan sibuk dengan diri mereka masing-masing. sedangkan yang Luhan lakukan adalah bersikap santai dan menanggap mereka berdua tak ada, jika perlu menganggap mereka tak kasat mata. Toh mereka memang tak ada urusan dengannyakan, jadi Luhan pikir menjauh dari mereka lebih aman untuk kehidupannya yang tenang.**

**Dari sudut matanya, Luhan bisa melihat Kris menahan pintu untuk Minseok yang melenggang masuk dengan anggun layaknya seorang putri. Luhan mengendikan kedua bahunya acuh melihatnya dan berusaha untuk kembali berkonsentrasi pada buku Biologi saat harum lembut sampo Minseok memenuhi udara di sekitar hidungnya. Menggelitiki hidungnya dengan wangi lebut perpaduan dari bunga dan citrus segar. Belum lagi aroma parfum lembut Minseok yang tercium samar menyeruak kembali memasuki penciuman Luhan. **

**Sebenarnya gadis itu punya berapa aroma sih? Dan kenapa semuanya harus berebutan masuk ke dalam indra penciuman Luhan. Bukannya Luhan tidak suka. Orang bodoh namanya jika tidak suka dengan wangi mewah dari parfum Minseok dan wangi segar dari rambut Minseok ketika gadis itu menggerakan kepalanya. Terlebih lagi wanginya tidak menyengat dan berlebihan. Jika tidak kesal dengan sipemilik aroma Luhan akan sangat menyukai aroma-aroma itu. Sayang ia masih sedikit kesal dengan Minseok.**

**Minseok yang berdiri di dekat Luhan sendiri tidak langsung duduk dan menyempatkan diri untuk memperhatikan Luhan penuh minat. "Murid genius memang beda, ya." Suara lembut Minseok menembus pendengaran Luhan**

**Walaupun tak ingin, Luhan mendongak juga, menatap sepasang mata hazel yang tampak berbinar itu. Mungkin kata-kata Kris kemarin ada benarnya. Mungkin Minseok hanya seorang anak perempuan kaya yang berkata apa adanya tanpa memikirkan perasaan lawan bicaranya, tetapi tidak bermaksud buruk. **

**Dan ngomong-ngomong, Minseok nampak menggemaskan saat ini, ketika ia menatap Luhan dengan tatapan berbinar itu. Terlebih lagi hari ini Minseok memilih untuk mengurai rambut kecoklatannya, ada pita cantik menghiasi kepalaya. Rambut lebat Minseok itu membingkai wajah mungilnya dengan ikal-ikal lembut yang menggoda Luhan untuk merasakan kelembutan surai coklat Minseok tersebut dijari-jarinya.**

**"aku bukan genius," tandas Luhan akhirnya setelah tersadar bahwa ia sempat mengamati Minseok sejenak sebelum menjawab perkataan gadis itu. Ia tidak pernah merasa genius. Ia mendapatkan semua prestasi ini dengan kerja keras. **

**Minseok mengerjap pelan. "terus, kenapa kamu belajar sebelum kelas di mulai? Apa supaya terlihat genius?" ujar gadis itu dengan cuek dan tak sadar kembali membuat Luhan kesal **

**Dalam hati, Luhan merancang umpatan paling sopan yang bisa ia lontarkan pada anak perempuan sok bangsawan itu. Mungkin Kris salah. Mungkin anak perempuan ini benar-benar ingin menghinanya dengan cara paling polos yang ia bisa. Menghinanya dengan kata-kata yang terkesan sambil lalu dan wajah lugu itu. Terlebih lagi nada yang digunakan oleh Minseok justru nada sopan dan lembut yang membuat Luhan makin emosi mendengarnya. **

**"Kamu—" tanpa sadar Luhan pun menggunakan bahasa yang lebih santai pada Minseok saat ia ingin membalas kata-kata sang gadis sombong di depannya itu. Tak ada lagi nada formal yang tadi Luhan gunakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Minseok. **

**"Pagi anak-anak!" Suara Myungsoo memotong kata-kata Luhan. Tampak tidak ambil pusing, Minseok duduk dengan tenang di bangkunya. Setelah meletakkan buku-buku ke atas meja, Myungsoo menepuk tangan. **

"**baiklah, saya akan mengenalkan dua siswa baru dikelas ini, Sehun, ZiTao. Masuklah"**

**Dan begitu dua orang siswa baru itu masuk, seketika kelas menjadi ribut. Siswa baru itu seorang pria tampan berwajah dingin bak pangeran es dan seorang gadis cantik dengan wajah sama dinginnya dengan sang pria. Sayangnya kesan angkuhnya menguar dengan sangat jelas dibanding Minseok dan Kris. Seakan menegaskan jika mereka berasal dari kelas berbeda dan tak ada yang boleh mendekat. **

"**lagi-lagi orang-orang kaya sombong" desis Luhan jengah dan kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan bukunya**

"**ah.. kalian berdua. Silahkan kenalkan diri kalian" tukas Myungsoo dengan senyum ramah di bibirnya**

"**Oh Sehun" singkat, padat, dan jelas. Tanpa ada senyum ataupun sapaan ramah yang membuat kelas seketika diam tak bersuara ketika pria tampan itu memperkenalkan dirinya.**

"**Huang Zi Tao. Rakyat jelata tolong menyingkir dari sekitarku" seketika kelas makin hening dengan wajah-wajah horror pada setiap siswa. Luhan bahkan sudah menatap mereka dengan tatapan malas dan muak akan tingkah angkuh mereka.**

"**ahahahha, baiklah. Kalian bisa duduk di-" **

"**minggir, aku mau duduk di sini!" menganga, Myungsoo yang awalnya ingin memecah kekakuan yang ada hanya dapat menganga lebar melihat tingkah tak sopan kedua siswa baru tersebut.**

"**gak bisa es balok. Aku yang bakalan duduk di sini. Kamu duduk aja sama sesama es balok di pojok sana" sergah ZiTao dengan pelototan tak suka sembari menunjuk Kris yang mendengus kesal mendengar perkataan Zitao**

**Well… sepertinya dua siswa angkuh ini satu kelompok dengan si angkuh Minseok. Buktinya saja mereka berdua berebut tempat duduk di samping bangku Minseok yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan tak percaya. Jangan lupakan Kris yang juga menatap mereka seakan ingin menelan mereka berdua hidup-hidup. **

"**hei panda. Kamu yang lebih cocok duduk dengannya. Aku hanya mau duduk dengan tuan putri. Bukan setan panda sepertimu atau orang tak berguna sepertinya" sergah pria bernama Sehun itu dengan wajah lempeng tanpa ekspresi yang membuat ZiTao gemas ingin mencakar wajahnya dan Kris yang Luhan yakin sudah bersiap melempar mejanya ke arah sidatar Sehun.**

"**nonono… lady first Sehunie…" goda ZiTao dengan senyum mengejek dibibirnya dan membuat Sehun mendengus.**

"**basi. Sok emansipasi. Seokie nunna jelas lebih suka duduk dengan ku dari pada dengan panda manja dan nyusahin sepertimu Baby Zi…"**

**Dan semua perdebatan yang membuat Luhan pusing dan Myungsoo sebagai guru merasa tidak dihargai.**

"**cukup!. Kalian berdua silahkan duduk di bangku kosong yang telah disediakan. Tidak boleh membantah!" ujar Myungsoo dengan wajah tegas tak mau dibantah ketika ia melihat Sehun bersiap-siap membuka mulutnya untuk menolak. **

**Untung saja keduanya masih punya sopan santun kepada orang tua dan segera menuju bangku kosong dibelakang kelas walaupun sambil menggerutu dan saling menyalahkan satu sama lain. ZiTao dengan kalimat pedasnya dan Sehun dengan wajah datarnya. Mereka sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri dan bersikap seakan tidak ada orang lain yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan tak percaya.**

**"OK! Sudah tenang lagikan. Sekarang, tutup buku kalian!" Myungsoo kembali bersuara **

**Semua anak mengernyit heran dan melupakan kejadian aneh yang baru saja terjadi di depan mata mereka tadi. Perhatian mereka seketika teralih kepada Myungsoo. Minseok malah belum membuka tas sama sekali, mejanya masih bersih karena gangguan kecil tadi. Dan gadis itu hanya menatap ke depan kelas dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Seakan-akan tidak pernah terjadi kehebohan yang berpusat padanya beberapa detik yang lalu.**

**"Kita adakan quiz!" seru Myungsoo lagi, membuat sebagian anak menjerit kaget dan sisanya pasrah menerima nasib. "Tenaaaang... Kuis ini sudah pernah kalian pelajari di kelas sebelas, Bapak hanya mau mereview!" **

**"****tidak**** usah saja, Paaak..." erang Taehyun, seorang murid yang duduk di belakang Kris.**

**"Bapak cuma ingin tahu, sejauh mana kalian mengingat pelajaran kelas sebelas." Myungso berusaha menenangkan anak muridnya yang seketika heboh dan membuat kelas berisik layaknya pasar sayur. "Pertanyaannya gampang-gampang, kok!" **

**Riuh penuh kecemasan terus menggema, rupanya anak-anak sama sekali tidak merasa perkataan Myungso menenangkan. Myungso sampai harus mengetukkan spidol pada papan tulis untuk kembali mendapat perhatian mereka. Sekarang, kelas sudah cukup tenang, tetapi semua menghindari pandangannya. **

**Semua, kecuali Minseok yang menatapnya lurus dan Luhan yang menatapnya menantang. Myungso mengenal mereka dari kelas sepuluh. Satu adalah anak orang kaya yang terlalu naif hingga kadang tak tahu sopan santun, satunya lagi adalah anak kurang mampu yang penuh ambisi hingga bersedia melakukan yang ia bisa untuk mencapai sesuatu. Dan sekarang bertambah lagi dua orang yang Myungsoo belum tahu kemampuannya. Dua orang yang menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan malas dan kembali sibuk saling tatap dengan tatapan tak suka satu sama lain.**

**"Baiklah, Luhan." Myungsoo memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan dua murid baru aneh itu dan juga protesan seluruh siswanya. Ia segera memanggila nama Luhan. Setidaknya anak-anak bisa mencontoh sesuatu dari anak laki-laki ini. "Apakah kamu masih ingat, ada berapa jaringan pada tumbuhan?" **

**Semua anak segera berkasak-kusuk hebat, mencocokkan jawaban satu sama lain atau sekadar mengeluh tidak tahu. Namun, Myungsoo bisa melihat Luhan tetap tenang di bangkunya, sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat ke atas seolah meremehkan. Myungsoo sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan ekspresi itu hingga tak pernah mengambil hati. Dan ketika ia menatap kebagian bangku dua siswa baru, keduanya malah sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri. ZiTao sibuk dengan gadgetnya dan Sehun sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya pada meja.**

**"Dua. Jaringan meristem dan jaringan dewasa," jawab Luhan setenang permukaan danau dan menarik perhatian Myungsoo kembali pada sekitarnya. Semua anak, kecuali dua orang penghuni baru dibelakang kelas, memandang Luhan kagum, lalu menyadari kalau mereka punya dewa Biologi—dan mungkin beberapa mata pelajaran lainnya juga. **

**"Benar sekali. Bagus!" Myungsoo bertepuk tangan sendirian. "Nah, sekarang... siapa ya?" **

**Seperti yang sudah ia tebak, semua anak sekarang kembali pura-pura sibuk dan menghindari tatapannya. Semua, kecuali... empat orang tadi. **

**Myungsoo menghela napas. "Yak, Minseok."**

**Semua kepala sekarang terputar ke arah Minseok yang masih menatap Myungsoo datar dan mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Herannya kerjapan mata itu menghasilkan desahan mendamba dari sejumlah siswa yang melihatnya. Membuat Myungsoo menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan terganggu dan seketika itu juga semua kembali sibuk menghindari tatapannya. **

**Sedangkan objek pembuat sedikit insiden pelototan Myungsoo nampak tak terpengaruh sama sakali dengan sekitarnya. Minseok nampak tenang dan Myungsoo sendiri tidak yakin pada kemampuan anak perempuan itu. Walaupun Minseok diberi kelebihan dengan kecantikan dan kekayaan, otaknya biasa-biasa saja. Malah, cenderung kurang. Kalau saja ia mau belajar lebih giat, mungkin ia tidak akan mendapat ranking 27 dari 30 murid kelas sebelasnya tahun lalu. **

**"Rangsang pada hewan disalurkan melalu?" Myungsoo mencoba-coba dengan pertanyaan yang mudah, berharap Minseok ingat dengan materi tersebut. **

**Namun, tatapan anak perempuan itu nyaris kosong, tampak benar-benar tak punya ide. Setelah dua menit berlalu dan mulutnya tak kunjung membuka, anak-anak mulai ramai berbisik. Kris pun hanya bisa menatapnya cemas dari jauh, tak bisa memberinya kode apa pun karena Minseok hanya menatap lurus. Sehun sudah mengangkat kepalanya dan ZiTao sudah meletakkan gadgetnya begitu nama Minseok disebut. **

**Minseok sendiri benar-benar tak ingat. Rangsang pada hewan? Apa mereka belajar soal hewan di kelas sebelas?"Saraf." Minseok seperti bisa mendengar suara dari dalam kepalanya, tetapi ia tak yakin. Suaranya tidak berat dengan sedikit kesan seksi di dalamnya, bahkan suara dalam kepalanya sekalipun. Lalu, yang barusan itu apa? **

**"Saraf." Kali ini, Minseok mendengar lebih jelas. Suara itu bukan berasal dari dalam, melainkan belakang kepalanya. Itu suara Luhan.**

**Walaupun sama sekali tak tahu alasannya, Minseok membuka mulut. "Saraf?" **

**Tak tahu menahu soal bisikan Luhan, Myungsoo langsung melongo. Seketika, hatinya seperti dipenuhi bunga. Ia bahagia karena Minseok mampu mengingat soal itu walaupun membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. **

**"BENAR SEKALI!" pekiknya, membuat Taemin, anak perempuan yang duduk persis di depannya, berjengit kaget. **

**Minseok menoleh ke belakang. Namun, Luhan sedang bertopang dagu dan menatap ke arah lain, seolah tidak mau mengakui bahwa barusan ia membantu Minseok. Pria itu nampak asik memerhatikan pemandangan di luar kelas yang ketika Minseok perhatikan tak ada yang pria itu perhatikan sama sekali di sana. Lapangan itu kosong dan nampak lengang.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Luhan Pov**

**"Mungkin kamu ****tidak**** terlalu buruk," suara lembut Minseok kembali menembus pendengaran ku setelah kehebohan yang di buat oleh pak Myungsoo mereda.**

**Serta merta aku menoleh ke arahnya, merasa salah dengar. "Ha?" beo ku dengan bodohnya**

**"Untuk ukuran orang miskin, kamu boleh juga." Minseok memperjelas kata-kata sebelumnya, dan seketika membuat darah ku segera naik ke kepala. **

**Aku berani menjamin kalau saat ini wajahku seketika memerah menahan marah. Namun, sebelum aku sempat membalas, anak perempuan itu sudah kembali menatap ke depan. Kembali mengacuhkan ku dengan sikap seenak udelnya itu.**

**Aku menatap geram rambut cokelat Minseok. "Bilang 'terima kasih' apa susahnya, sih?" desis ku kesal**

**Tapi, sepertinya gadis angkuh itu tidak mendengar perkataan Ku karena ia terlalu sibuk memperhatikan pak Myungsoo yang memutuskan tidak meneruskan kuis. Pak Myungsoo melakukannya dengan anggapan semua anak pasti masih ingat pelajaran kelas sebelas karena Minseok saja ingat.**

**Yang benar saja, gadis itu bahkan sama sekali tak tahu jawabannya. Seketika aku merasa menyesal memberi tahunya jawaban dari pertanyaan pak Myungsoo tadi. Gadis itu bahkan sama sekali tak merasa perlu untuk mengatakan terima kasih dan kembali mengeluarkan komentar menyebalkannya dengan wajah tanpa rasa bersalah.**

**Lagian, sebodoh apa sih gadis ini. Pertanyaan semudah itu saja ia tidak tahu jawabannya. Selama ini dia belajar apa?. Belajar mengata-ngatai orang?**

**Luhan Pov End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Jadi! Untuk semester ini, selain belajar seperti biasa, kita akan praktikum juga." Pak Myungsoo nampak membuka buku agendanya. "Akan ada empat praktikum, dan semuanya akan dilakukan berpasangan. Bapak akan mengumumkan pasangannya sekarang!" **

**Kelas seketika kembali riuh, tetapi kali ini terasa berbeda. Semua menjadi bersemangat dan berharap bisa dipasangkan dengan orang yang mereka inginkan. Sudah tentu, nomor urut pertama bagi para anak perempuan adalah Kris, dan Minseok bagi para anak laki-laki, kecuali Luhan tentunya. Ogah sekali Luhan berpasangan dengan gadis angkuh tak tau sopan-santun seperti Minseok. Tapi sepertinya mereka juga sadar kalau Kris dan Minseok tak pernah terpisah dalam tugas macam apa pun. Seketika, perasaan mereka jadi rumit hanya karena pembagian tugas Biologi. Menggelikan sekali mereka ini. Dan sekarang kelasnya ketambahan dua orang alien nyasar dengan kehebohan yang lagi-lagi hanya berpusat pada dunia mereka sendiri.**

**Yang Luhan tahu, Kris dan Minseok memang selalu sekalas dari kelas satu dan tak pernah terpisah baik itu tempat duduk dan juga kelompok praktikum. Walaupun Luhan tidak pernah sekelas dengan mereka dan baru kali ini merasakan sekelas dengan pasangan phenomenal ini, Luhan sudah sering mendengar tentang mereka yang bagaikan kembar siam yang tak terpisahkan.**

**Jadi Luhan sendiri sama sekali tak ambil pusing dengan pembagian ini. Luhan mau dan tidak keberatan berpasangan dengan siapa saja selain dengan anak perempuan yang duduk di depannya ini dan juga dua orang tambahan di kelasnya. Peluangnya adalah satu banding tiga puluh satu sembilan, jadi hanya kebetulan tidak lucu yang bisa membuat Luhan berpasangan dengan Minseok. Jadi Luhan memutuskan bersikap cuek dan sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri ketika teman-teman sekelasnya mulai berkasak kusuk ria dibangku mereka masing-masing.**

**"Baiklah. Untuk pasangan pertama, ..." bisa Luhan lihat pak Myungsoo melirik Minseok dan Kris bergantian. "Kris dan Baekhyun." **

**Kris sudah akan mengangguk saat menyadari sesuatu. "Eh?!" teriaknya bingung dan Luhan mengernyit geli melihat ekspresi konyol yang terpampang di wajah tampan Kris. Ternyata ia bisa berekspresi semenggelikan itu.**

**Di sisi lain kelas, sama sekali tak berusaha menahan perasaannya, Luhan bisa melihat Baekhyun berteriak dan melonjak kegirangan. Teman-temannya ikut menjerit, antara takjub dan iri. Di tengah kehebohan itu, Minseok melemparkan pandangan bingung kepada Kris yang juga balas menatap Minseok dengan sama bingungnya. Selama mereka bersekolah di sini, mereka selalu satu kelompok. Mengapa tidak kali ini? Mungkin itu pemikiran mereka. Dan lagi-lagi apa peduli Luhan dengan dua orang kaya menyebalkan ini.**

**"Kenapa, Pak?" tanya Kris kepada pak Myungsoo meminta penjelasan, sangat mengerti arti tatapan Minseok.**

**"Begini, Kris. Kalian sudah terlalu sering bersama-sama. Ada baiknya kali ini berpisah supaya bisa bersosialisasi dan bekerja sama dengan yang lain." Myungsoo membetulkan letak kaca matanya yang melorot, menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya: bahwa Minseok membutuhkan sosok seorang pandai seperti Luhan untuk membimbingnya belajar, bukan orang yang rankingnya hanya tiga tempat di atas anak perempuan itu. **

**"Tapi—" **

**"Bapak mengerti." Myungsoo memotong protes Kris. "Tapi, kalian akan tetap berada di lab yang sama, kelas yang sama. Tidak akan terpisah jauh. Tidak apa-apa kan, sekali-sekali?"**

**Kris melirik Minseok yang mengangkat bahu. Perkataan Myungsoo ada benarnya. Mereka hanya akan terpisah kelompok, tetapi tetap berada di lingkungan yang sama. Selama Minseok ada di jarak pandangnya, maka semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. **

**"Oke, Pak." Kris akhirnya menyanggupi, membuat Bekhyun nyaris pingsan di bangkunya. **

**Luhan menatap aneh kedua orang tersebut. Apa salahnya sih mereka tidak satu kelompok?. Apa dunia akan kiamat jika mereka dipisahkan?. Kurang lebih itulah pemikiran Luhan. Ia tidak peduli kedua orang itu dipisahkan asal jangan sampai dia berpasangan degan nona muda nan angkuh di depannya ini yang sekarang nampak sibuk melihat ke kiri dan kekanan. Memerhatikan sekitarnya dengan gerakan pelan.**

**Myungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kris tersebut, lega karena akhirnya bisa memisahkan dua anak yang seperti sepasang sandal itu. Sebagai wali kelas, ia merasa bertanggung jawab pada kemampuan akademis Kris dan Minseok. Ia yakin, dengan cara ini bisa membantu mereka. **

**Setelah kelas cukup tenang, Myungsoo kembali menyebut beberapa pasangan lain. Sementara itu, di tempat duduknya, Luhan mulai berkeringat dingin. Dari tadi, namanya belum disebut juga. Peluangnya sekarang hanya tinggal satu per sepuluh. Apakah... **

**"Pasangan selanjutnya, Minseok dan Luhan." Luhan hampir mengumpat, tetapi ia tak melakukannya. Ia memilih untuk menatap sengit kepala cokelat Minseok yang tampak bergeming. Pasti anak perempuan itu sedang melongo lagi dengan mata bulat seperti yang sudah-sudah. Mungkin ini hari sial Luhan.**

"**kenapa dengannya. Aku tidak setuju. Minseok jie berpasangan denganku saja pak!" nada sinis dan tatapan merendahkan dari gadis di pojok kelas yang tertuju pada Luhan membuat Luhan mengepalkan tangannya dengan geram**

"**enak saja. Dengan ku saja pak. Panda ini terlalu idot untuk di pasangin dengan minseok nunna" nada datar itu membuat penghuni kelas bergidik ngeri mendengarnya.**

"**hei es batu, hati-hati ya kalau ngomong. Aku kebiri baru tau rasa!" sergah Tao dengan jari telunjuk teracung tepat diwajah datar sehun yang memutar matanya dengan malas**

"**takut…" ejeknya dengan wajah lempeng yang membuat Minseok melenguh pelan dan membuat Luhan menatap gadis didepannya yang sedang menatap siswa baru itu dengan wajah malas.**

"**KAU! MENYEBALKAN!" teriak ZiTao murka dan menarik rambut Sehun dengan berutal. Membuat si tampan mendesis sakit dengan wajah datarnya yang membuat ZiTao makin berutal.**

**Luhan meringis melihatnya. Merasa jika kelasnya tidak lagi kelas yang gila tapi luar biasa gila dengan kedatangan dua siswa baru itu. Terlebih lagi ketika Kris meledak tertawa dan Minseok terkikik pelan. Membuat semua mata seketika teralih ke keduanya.**

"**mereka tertawa" pekik heboh beberapa siswa dan Luhan terpaku melihat Minseok yang masih terkikik pelan dan tak sadar dengan sekitarnya. Bahkan pasangan pasuri(?) itu sudah berhenti bergulat dan menatap Minseok dengan mata berblink-blink memuakkan seakan tawa Minseok itu anugrah langka.**

"**ah… kawai…!" pekik ZiTao dengan heboh, entah kenapa bahasa jepang itu yang keluar dari mulutnya**

"**ok, cukup dan harap tenang semuanya. ZiTao, Sehun. Istirahat nanti tolong temui saya di ruangan saya." Tegas Myungsoo dengan wajah menyeramkan yang membuat kelas kembali hening**

"**tapi kenapa,,,?" Tanya ZiTao dengan wajah polos dan tanpa dosa. Wajah yang menghapus kesan angkuhnya dan membuat Luhan muak. Mereka punya semua memiliki ekspresi menipu yang membuat Luhan tak habis pikir dibuatnya.**

"**karena kalian membuat kekacauan di kelas saya dan kalian berdua satu kelompok" tegas pak Myungsoo dengan wajah tak mau dibantah. Membuat Sehun mendengus tak suka dan Tao merengek pada Sehun untuk protes yang justru di acuhkan oleh Sehun. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Minseok Pov**

**"Kenapa?" Tanya ku ketika pak Myungsoo mengumumkan jika aku sekelompok dengan luhan setelah kehebohan yang dibuat oleh Sehun dan Tao mereda.**

**Tadi guru ku ini mengelompokkan Kris dengan Baekhyun yang berisik, dan sekarang ia mengelompokan ku dengan Luhan yang sedingin es batu. Ngomong-ngomong tentang es batu. Kelas ini jumlah es batunya bertambah satu dengan kehadiran Sehun.**

**Sebenarnya aku tak masalah tidak dipasangkan dengan Kris, tapi kenapa harus Luhan yang dipasangkan dengan ku. Yang benar saja… apa lagi sepertinya pria itu tidak suka dengan ku. Walaupun aku tak tahu apa yang membuatnya tidak menyukai ku.**

**"Ya... karena ini undian, Minseok." Jawab pak myungsoo Myungsoo segera setelah aku selesai bertanya. "Jadi, bukan Bapak yang menentukan." Ujarnya lagi dengan wajah meyakinkan yang membuatku mengernyit**

**"Undian?" tanya ku lagi, setengah takjub kerena mendengar jawabannya. "Jadi maksud Bapak, dari dua puluh sembilan anak yang ada di kelas ini... yang terpilih satu kelompok dengan saya... anak ini?" Tanya ku lagi dan menatap Luhan dengan bingung, dan entah mengapa aku bisa melihat Luhan merasa kesal dan menampilkan ekspresi seakan ingin menelan ku bulat-bulat ketika aku selesai berbicara. Memangnya aku salah bicara?**

**"Benar sekali," jawab pak Myungsoo mantap. "Jadi, kamu harus menerimanya." Pak Myungsoo mengangguk pasti dan membuat ku meringis.**

**Dengan malas aku kembali menatap pria es dibelakangku. Kali ini, Luhan menatap ku balik dengan tatapan setajam silet. Kenap ia hobi sekali melotot sih? Apa matanya tidak perih? Peduli setan dengan tingkah anehnya itu. Aku akhirnya mengedikkan bahuku dengan cuek. **

**"Mau bagai mana lagi." kataku akhirnya, lalu kembali menatap ke depan. Mengacuhkan Luhan dan tatapan tak sukanya yang makin menyebalkan itu. **

**Minseok Pov End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Kenapa?" Luhan mengangkat alis saat mendengar suara Minseok ketika pak Myungsoo selesai menenangkan kelas yang sempat heboh tadi. Detik berikutnya, ia mendengus geli, merasa pertanyaan itu lebih cocok ditanyakan oleh dirinya sendiri. **

**"Ya... karena ini undian, Minseok." Myungsoo segera beralasan. "Jadi, bukan Bapak yang menentukan." **

**"Undian?" tanya Minseok lagi, suaranya terdengar setengah takjub. "Jadi maksud Bapak, dari dua puluh sembilan anak yang ada di kelas ini... yang terpilih satu kelompok dengan saya... anak ini?" Tanya Minseok lagi dan menatap Luhan dengan mata bulatnya yang nampak bingung, tak sadar jika kata-katanya kembali membuat Luhan merasa kesal dan serasa ingin melempar Minseok keluar angkasa saat itu juga.**

**Dahi Luhan segera berkedut saat mendengar kata 'terpilih' dan 'anak ini'. Bukan Luhan yang tadi tidak tahu melalui apa rangsangan pada hewan disalurkan. Jadi, rasanya lebih pantas Luhan yang mengeluh karena dipasangkan dengan Minseok yang masih menatapnya dengan mata bulat yang membuat Luhan berkali-kali merasa kesal itu. Kerena mata itu memancarkan kesan lugu yang selalu berbanding terbalik dengan kata-kata yang dikeluarkan si pemilik mata yang harus Luhan akui indah itu. **

**"Benar sekali," jawab Myungsoo mantap. "Jadi, kamu harus menerimanya." Mengacuhkan aura permusuhan yang menguar dari tubuh Luhan.**

**Sekali lagi, Minseok menoleh ke belakang. Kali ini, Luhan menatapnya balik dengan tatapan setajam silet. Namun, tentu saja Minseok tak merasa tatapan itu ditujukan untuknya. Anak perempuan itu malah mengedikkan bahunya dengan cuek. **

**"Mau bagai mana lagi." Minseok berkomentar, lalu kembali menatap ke depan. Mengacuhkan Luhan dan tatapan tak sukanya. **

**Sekali lagi, Luhan harus menelan kekesalannya. Dan mungkin harus beberapa kali lagi menelan kekesalannya karena semester ini baru dimulai, dan masih ada semester berikutnya. **

**Benar-benar kebetulan yang tidak lucu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Just like the deep and shallow expectations between us. **_

_**Perhaps, it's all misunderstanding. **_

**[Fahrenheit—Misunderstanding] **

"**Kakak dipasangin sama Minseok?" **

**YiXing berlari ke ruang tamu untuk menatap Luhan tak percaya, meninggalkan tempe yang tengah digorengnya. Mulutnya separuh terbuka. Informasi yang barusan kakaknya sampaikan begitu mengejutkan hingga hampir tak bisa dipercaya oleh akalnya. **

"**Awas gosong." Luhan menggumam, matanya tetap tertancap pada buku sejarah yang sedang ia baca. **

**YiXing tampak tak peduli. "Kakak beneran sekelompok sama Minseok? Minseok yang ITU?" tanyanya dengan heboh dan menatap Luhan dengan penuh minat**

**Tak lagi bisa fokus, Luhan mendongak dan menatap YiXing dengan mata menyipit. "Memang ada Minseok yang lain? Udah, sana lanjutin gorengnya. Nanti telat, lagi." **

**Masih belum percaya, YiXing kembali ke dapur sambil menggeleng-geleng. "****tidak**** bisa dipercaya, dan dia mau,?" **

"**Hei," tegur Luhan, tidak terima. Bahkan, adiknya berkata seperti itu? Memangnya kenapa kalau ia dipasangkan dengan ratu sekolahnya itu?**

"**Maksudku, bukannya Minseok itu selalu dengan Kris? Kenapa kali ini mereka mau dipisahin?" YiXing bertanya-tanya sambil meniriskan tempe yang sudah berwarna kecoklatan. (anggepa aja di Korea ada tempe deh cs aku gak tau disana ada tempe apa nggak)**

"**nggak**** usah dipikirin, lagian nggak ada hubungannya juga ama kamukan." Luhan memasukkan bukunya ke ransel, lalu melirik keranjang di depannya yang penuh oleh roti. "Ini kenapa jadi banyak?" **

"**Oh, stok yang kemarin habis dan masih banyak yang tanya, jadi Bu Jaehee pesan seratus." YiXing muncul sambil membawa sepiring tempe dan tahu, lalu duduk di samping Luhan. **

**Luhan mengangguk-angguk, lalu memperhatikan YiXing yang sekarang sedang menyendok nasi ke piringnya. Sudah setahun ini, YiXing menyetok roti buatan Pak Shindong, tetangga mereka, ke kantin sekolah. Memang hasilnya tidak seberapa, tetapi bisa untuk membantu membayar kontrakan dan YiXing bisa sedikit menabung keperluan-keperluan mendadak. Luhan tidak pernah bertanya, tetapi ia yakin jumlahnya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membeli sebuah ponsel canggih, yang omong-omong, tidak dianggap penting oleh adiknya itu. **

**Luhan menerima piring dari YiXing, mengambil dua potong tempe dan tahu, lalu mulai menyuapkannya ke mulut. Dulu, ia pernah melarang YiXing berjualan roti. Status mereka sebagai anak-anak penerima beasiswa sudah cukup untuk menjadi bahan ejekan, ditambah lagi titel penjual roti. Namun, YiXing tidak ambil pusing. Dia melakukannya dengan senang hati, demi menghemat uang peninggalan orang tua mereka yang sudah berkurang. **

**Untuk anak perempuan seusianya, YiXing benar-benar dewasa. Ia sama sekali tidak menangis saat kedua orangtua mereka tewas dalam sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas tiga tahun lalu. Tidak pula marah saat si penabrak dengan angkuhnya menganggap bisa membayar lunas semuanya dengan menanggung hidup mereka hingga SMA. **

**Tiga tahun lalu, orang yang menabrak orang tua mereka mendaftarkan mereka ke SM High School. Luhan dan YiXing pun menerima beasiswa silang, biaya sekolah mereka disubsidi oleh siswa-siswa yang mampu. Walaupun demikian, mereka menolak sejumlah uang tanggungan yang diberikan si penabrak. **

**Selama hampir dua tahun setelah tragedi itu, YiXing dan Luhan tinggal di rumah paman dan bibinya—satu-satunya keluarga yang mau merawat mereka. Meskipun tak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung, Luhan dan YiXing tahu paman dan bibinya merasa kesulitan membesarkan lima anaknya sendiri. Tidak mau menyusahkan lebih lama, Luhan dan YiXing pun memutuskan untuk mengontrak rumah mungil dan tinggal berdua saja. Kalau saja orangtua mereka tahu pentingnya asuransi, mungkin mereka bisa hidup dengan lebih baik. **

**Mendadak, Luhan merasa susah menelan. Nasinya seperti tersangkut di tenggorokan. Mengapa ia harus mengingat semua ini?**

"**Kenapa, Kak?" tanya YiXing, menyadarkan Luhan.**

"**Ah, ****nggak****." Luhan meraih gelas, lalu meneguk isinya untuk membantu mendorong makanan ke lambungnya. "Pulang sekolah, kamu latihan?" **

"**nggak****." YiXing menggeleng. "Aku udah bilang sama pelatih untuk latihan sebelum masuk sama pas istirahat aja." **

**Luhan manggut-manggut. Walaupun YiXing setahun lebih muda darinya, adiknya itu benar-benar membanggakan. Selain cantik dan berprestasi dalam olahraga, ia pun disukai semua orang. Tidak seperti Luhan yang lebih suka menyendiri, YiXing sangat supel hingga ia memiliki banyak teman. Ia bisa membuat teman-temannya tak peduli status sosialnya, malah membantunya dalam berbagai hal. Itu satu-satunya hal yang tak bisa Luhan pelajari, dan ia menyerah melakukannya semenjak kedua orangtuanya meninggal. **

**Sekarang, mereka mungkin orang tidak mampu. Namun, satu hal yang Luhan tahu, ia bisa mengubah nasibnya dengan caranya sendiri. Luhan akan menunjukkan kepada orang-orang kaya itu, bahwa hidup bukan sekedar tentang uang. Bahwa ia akan mengalahkan mereka dengan cara yang lebih bermartabat. **

**Dan, itu adalah kerja keras. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Semua sudah bersama pasangan masing-masing?" **

**Semua anak menjawab riuh dari samping pasangannya masing-masing, kecuali Minseok, Luhan, Kris, ZiTao, dan Sehun. Minseok dan Luhan hanya duduk diam dan berjarak sambil menatap lurus ke arah Myungsoo dengan ekspresi berbeda, sedangkan Kris mengawasi Minseok dengan konsentrasi penuh. Pria tampan itu bersikap seolah-olah Luhan akan menerkam Minseok dan melukai gadis itu. Sehun dan ZiTao yang saling tatap dengan ekspresi kesal. Lebih tepatnya Zitaolah yang melakukannya. Belum lagi bibir mungil gadis itu terus menggerutu akan kesialannya sekelompok dengan Sehun yang hanya menatap ZiTao dengan tatapan yang lagi-lagi datar.**

"**Yak!" Myungsoo berusaha tak memedulikan lima anak itu. "Percobaan kali ini adalah menumbuhkan kecambah!" **

**Dahi Minseok sedikit berkerut saat mendengar kalimat Myungsoo.**

"**Menumbuhkan kecambah!" gumam Minseok pelan setengah berbisik**

**Luhan meliriknya, tetapi tak ambil pusing. Ia berusaha untuk fokus pada perintah Myungsoo selanjutnya. Bagaimanapun, ia harus menjadi yang terbaik dalam percobaan ini. Ia harus menjadi yang terbaik dalam apapun. **

"**Tujuan dari percobaan ini adalah menguji pengaruh faktor-faktor lingkungan terhadap pertumbuhan tanaman. Ada beberapa faktor dan kalian akan mengerjakannya sesuai dengan kertas yang Bapak sudah bagikan di meja kalian." **

**Luhan meraih kertas yang ditindih oleh pot kecil, lalu membacanya untuk mengetahui tugasnya dan Minseok. Mereka mendapat bagian untuk menguji pengaruh faktor cahaya. Luhan segera mendengus. Gurunya itu pasti bercanda. Ini terlalu mudah. **

"**Kalian bisa mulai menanam sekarang. Perhatikan baik-baik perintah yang ada pada kertas petunjuk kalian!" Myungsoo menyahut sementara semua anak sudah mulai bekerja. **

**Luhan menghempaskan kertas tadi ke atas meja dengan kesal. Dari empat percobaan yang ada, mengapa mereka harus mendapat yang paling mudah? Mengapa tidak faktor suhu atau nutrisi? **

"**Aku suka makan bubur bayi rasa kacang hijau," kata Minseok tiba-tiba, matanya berbinar-binar menatap beberapa butir kacang hijau yang tenggelam di dasar gelas. **

"**Bubur... bayi?" Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, merasa salah dengar. Di antara kebingungannya, ia bisa menangkap bayangan Kris yang masih mengawasi mereka dengan tatapan tajamnya. Menurut Luhan, anak laki-laki itu benar-benar berlebihan. Bahkan, Luhan masih menjaga jarak sejauh satu meter dari Minseok. Belum lagi tatapan tajam dari arah belakangnya yang tersa menusuk. Kalau itu sudah pasti dari dua bodyguard tambahan Minseok yang baru pindah. Kedua pengacau tambahan dalam kehidupan sekolah Luhan yang tenang.**

"**Terus? Mereka mau diapain?" tanya Minseok semangat, menyadarkan Luhan dari pikiran-pikirannya yang mulai ngelantur. **

"**Ditanam, lah." Jawab Luhan dingin, Luhan akhirnya bangkit dari bangku dan mengambil salah satu pot untuk diisi tanah. Sementara Minseok memperhatikannya dengan wajah serius dan penasaran. Setelah beberapa saat diperhatikan, Luhan meliriknya. "kamu nggak bantuin?" **

**Minseok menatapnya bingung. "Bantuin apa?" Tanya Minseok dengan wajah polos yang membuat Luhan mengerang frustasi**

**Dahi Luhan mulai berkedut kesal. "Ya bantuin nanam. Ada dua pot yang harus diisi. kamu baca kertas petunjuknya gak si—" **

"**Maaf, aku nggak bisa," potong Minseok nyaris terdengar tanpa dosa. "Aku nggak pernah megang tanah. Kalo ada serangga atau benda tajam gimana?" lanjut gadis itu dengan nada suara yang membuat Luhan merasa ia baru saja berbicara dengan alien nyasar**

**Luhan tahu ia sudah melongo, jadi satu-satunya kata yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya adalah, "Ha?" **

"**Tapi, aku akan memperhatikanmu, kok," lanjut Minseok dengan mata berbinar yang justru membuat Luhan ingin melempar gadis itu dengan pot yang sedang ia pegang. **

"**Nggak perlu," sambar Luhan keki, lalu menyalurkan rasa kesalnya dengan mengisi tanah banyak-banyak ke dalam pot. **

**Minseok sepertinya tidak sadar dengan kekesalan Luhan dan malah kembali menatap biji kacang hijau penuh semangat. "Kira-kira nanti tumbuhnya seperti apa, ya?" **

**Alih-alih menjawab, Luhan hanya menatap Minseok tak habis pikir. Sekali lagi, ia bisa melihat Kris dari sudut matanya, anak laki-laki itu sudah kembali menatap mereka ingin tahu. Luhan balas menatapnya sengit, lalu menghampiri Minseok. Hilang sudah kesabarannya. **

"**Denger ya. Kamu jangan pernah ikut campur dalam urusan praktikum ini." Desis Luhan berbahaya, ia luar biasa kesal sekarang.**

**Mata Minseok membulat lucu. "Maksudnya?" **

"**Sekarang, saya ngerti kenapa Pak Myungsoo masangin saya sama kamu." Luhan mengetuk dahi Minseok dengan telunjuknya yang belepotan tanah dan kemabali memakai bahasa formalnya. "Sisi kamu bagian ini nggak tertolong."**

**Minseok menelengkan kepala, masih belum paham. Namun, Luhan tak akan membiarkan dirinya tertipu oleh kepolosan anak perempuan itu. "Jangan pernah nyentuh apa pun selama praktikum. Yang harus lakuin cuma duduk manis. Ngerti?" jelas Luhan, membuat Minseok mengerjapkan matanya dengan ekspresi luar bisa bingung. **

**Luhan lantas melirik Kris yang sudah berdiri, menatap dirinya tajam. "Dan, tolong bilangin sama pacar mu itu supaya berhenti bersikap berlebihan. Enek saya liatnya. Oh, satu lagi. bilang dengan dua alien dibelakang sana berhenti melototin saya karena itu mengganggu"**

**Minseok menoleh kepada Kris yang balas menatapnya cemas. Minseok melempar senyum, meyakinkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Dan menoleh kebelakang setelahnya. Kembali tersenyum ke arah dua orang yang juga sedari tadi sibuk memerhatikan si tuan putri seakan Luhan akan menerkam Minseok. Yah… memang sejujurnya Luhan ingin menelan Minseok bulat-bulat saat ini. Lalu ia kembali menatap Luhan yang sudah mulai mengisi pot keduanya. **

"**kamu marah karena aku nggak bisa bantu?" tanya Minseok, membuat Luhan menghela napas. **

"**Oke, kamu nggak ngerti Biologi, tapi kamu ngerti Bahasa Korea, kan?" Luhan balik bertanya, nada suaranya masih nampak ketus. "kamu tahu kan perbedaan antara 'nggak bisa' sama 'nggak mau'?" **

"**aku mau, kok." Minseok menatap ragu tanah yang dipegang Luhan. "Tapi, aku nggak bisa." **

"**Terserah." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, tak ingin mendengar lagi semua alasan Minseok kepadanya. Ia takut lama-lama ia akan meledak marah dan membentak gadis di dekatnya itu. **

**Orang kaya memang menyebalkan. Namun, Luhan bersyukur ada hal yang selamanya tidak bisa dibeli dengan uang. **

**Anak perempuan di sebelahnya ini baru saja membuktikannya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

_**You came along just like a song, **_

_**and brighten my day. **_

**[Barry Manillow—Can't Smile without You]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Minseok menatap kecambah sepanjang sepuluh sentimeter yang bermunculan pada pot yang terpapar matahari dengan mata berbinar penuh semangat. Ini hari keempat, dan kecambah-kecambah itu tumbuh dengan baik. Minseok benar-benar merasa takjub saat melihatnya, sekaligus terharu. Padahal bukan ia yang menanamnya. **

"**Ayo, tumbuh lebih tinggi lagi," gumam Minseok penuh harap. Ia lantas mengelus sebuah kardus tempat pot satunya lagi berada. "Kalian juga ya, semangat!" **

"**muka datar, lihat-lihat… ada daunnya…" pekik Zitao semangat dan di balas dengan dengusan pelan oleh Sehun yang sukses membuat Tao menyikut perut Sehun dengan kesal. **

**Dari belakang, Kris memperhatikan mereka dengan seulas senyum. Tao nampak sama antusisnya dengan Minseok. Gadis itu bahkan ikut berjongkok bersama Minseok. Tidak protes sama sekali harus melakukan semua itu yang biasanya akan membuat Tao protes karena berdekatan dengan lantai yang menurut Tao tidak steril. Selama beberapa hari ini, Minseok begitu ceria. Menanam kacang hijau dan melihatnya tumbuh ternyata benar-benar menjadi pengalaman baru bagi anak perempuan itu. Terlebih lagi sekarang sudah ada Sehun yang nampak malas dan Tao yang sama antusiasnya dengan Minseok. Selama ini , ia tidak pernah memperhatikan apa pun saat praktikum dan menyerahkan semuanya kepada Kris, terutama saat membedah katak dan ikan. Jadi ini merupakan pengalaman tersendiri bagi Minseok yang memang tak pernah terlibat secara langsung dengan segala jenis praktikum. **

**Hal yang sama juga berlaku buat Zitao yang nampak terus mengomentari apa yang ia lihat pada Sehun yang mengulas senyum simpul selama beberapa detik saja. Selama ini, Sehun tak pernah membiarkan Tao melakukan semua kegiatan praktikum itu sendiri. Beruntung Sehun memiliki otak yang cerdas sehingga tak pernah mengalami kesulitan dalam semua kegiatan praktikumnya sebelum pindah ke sekolah barunya ini. **

"**Kris, punya kelompok kamu di mana?" tanya Minseok, menyadarkan Kris dari lamunannya. Untuk praktikum ini Kris mengamati pengamatan yang berbeda dari ketiga temannya sehingga hanya Minseok dan Tao yang heboh. Jangan tanya Sehun, karena pria itu hanya memasang wajah lempeng andalannya. Berbanding terbalik dengan kehebohan kedua gadis muda yang sekarang berbalik menatap Kris dengan mata berbinar yang menggemaskan.**

"**Di dekat kelas," jawab Kris sambil melempar senyum pada beberapa junior yang lewat. Dan senyumnya itu menghasilkan pekik heboh dari sejumlah sisiwi yang berada di sekitar mereka. Sayangnya Kris tidak terlalu peduli dengan siswi-siswi tersebut dan lebih berminat memerhatikan Minseok dan Tao yang masih asik berjongkok di dekat kardus tempat tanaman-tanaman kecambaha itu tumbuh.**

**Mereka sedang berada di taman depan perpustakaan, tempat Luhan memutuskan untuk meletakkan kedua pot miliknya dan Minseok. Dan serta merta pula dua orang aneh yang kita tahu bernama Tao dan Sehun ikut-ikutan meletakkan pot-pot mereka di dekat pot-pot Minseok. Minseok sendiri belum pernah ke sini sebelumnya, jadi ia merasa takjub saat melihat taman milik sekolah yang penuh akan apotek hidup dan beberapa spesies burung. **

**Minseok menggamit lengan Kris. "Ayo, kita lihat punya kalian." **

**Kris mengangguk, lalu mulai melangkah bersama Minseok. **

"**oh… tunggu dulu." Pekik Tao tak suka dan menyeruak di antara Minseok dan Kris,"Minseok-jie harus gandengan sama aku. Gak bosen apa sama tonggos ini terus. Kan udah lama gak ketemu sama aku dan baru kali ini aku bisa tinggal dikorea" rajuk Tao dengan wajah menggemaskan. Tangannya menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Minseok dengan goyangan pelan dan hati-hati.**

"**mulutmu itu Zi… untung aku sayang sama kamu. Kalo nggak udah aku plester tu mulut" dengus Kris kesal dan menggusak poni Tao dengan berutal**

"**Gege!" pekik Tao kesal,"acak-acak aja rambut si datar sana. Jangan rambut salon ku. Mahal tau!" gerutu Tao dan memelototi Sehun yang mendengus tak terima**

"**ogah banget. Nanti aku dikira naksir dia lagi. nanti kamu ama siapa kalo dia sama aku,?" goda Kris **

"**ih.. digratisin juga ogah deh aku ama yang kayak dia mah"**

"**siapa juga yang mau sama anak manja dan cengeng kayak kamu" cetus Sehun tak peduli dan menyeringai ke arah Zitao yang memasang wajah kesal**

"**aku gak cengeng Sehunie…" rengek Zitao dan di tanggapi Sehun dengan tarikan pelan pada tangan kiri tao yang tidak menggenggam tangan Minseok. Membuat Tao mau tak mau melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Minseok.**

**Baru beberapa meter mereka berjalan, Luhan muncul dari koridor sebelah. Matanya menatap mereka berempat dengan pandangan tak suka. Kris sendiri jadi tak menyukai anak laki-laki itu karena kejadian tempo hari di laboratorium. Kris tak suka caranya mengetuk kepala Minseok, seolah mengatai anak perempuan itu otak udang. Minseok mungkin tak sadar, namun Kris tak akan pernah memberi tahunya. **

**Minseok sendiri tampak lebih tertarik pada buku yang dipegang Luhan. "Sepuluh sentimeter!" serunya, membuat Luhan dan ketiga temannya mengernyit bersamaan. Minseok menunjuk buku Luhan.**

"**Kamu mau nyatet pertumbuhannya, kan? Aku barusan lihat, sepuluh sentimeter!" ujar Minseok dengan semangat**

**Luhan menatapnya sangsi. "Terima kasih. Tapi, saya mau hitung sendiri." **

**Kris segera menahan Luhan yang hendak melewati mereka. "Kamu nggak denger? Dia udah hitung. Harus Kamu hitung sendiri?"**

"**iya bener kata si naga tonggos. Kalau kata Minseok jie sepuluh centi, ya sepuluh centi angkuh!" semprot Tao kesal dan membuat Luhan menggeram kesal. Bukan cuma Luhan sih yang kesel, ada Kris juga yang ikutan kesel karena mulut nyablak Tao yang asal mangap itu. Suka tidak suka Tao juga mengata-ngatai Kris naga tonggos. Maaf saja kawan, Kris itu tampan bukan tonggos. Sedangkan Sehun hanya melengos geli denger julukan Kris yang makin bertambah karena Tao. **

**Sambil mendesah dan mengacuhkan dua bodyguard minseok, Luhan melirik Minseok yang tampak bingung dan tak sadar aura-aura tegang di sekitarnya. **

"**Saya lihat dia nggak bawa penggaris. Saya nggak suka perkiraan. Saya mau ukuran yang pasti." **

**Setelah menepis tangan Kris, Luhan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pot kecambah tanpa repot-repot menatap Minseok yang menatapnya lamat-lamat. Kris dan Tao menatap Luhan dengan kesal, lupa bahwa Minseok ada di sampingnya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya memasang wajah lempeng andalannya. Merasa perkataan Luhan tadi masuk akal tapi malas berdebat dengan Kris dan Tao yang pasti akan mencecarnya dengan segudang protes yang malas dia dengar.**

"**Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Kris, takut hati anak perempuan itu terluka karena perkataan Luhan tadi. **

"**Nggak apa-apa. Kemarin dia bilang, aku nggak boleh ikut campur. Aku juga yang salah," katanya santai, tak terlihat sedih atau tersinggung. "Yuk, kita lihat kecambah kelompok kamu aja!" **

**Kris mengangguk. Terkadang, ia makan hati dengan sifat Minseok yang begitu lurus dan seperti tak pernah berpikir. Namun, di saat-saat seperti ini, ia bersyukur Minseok memiliki sifat itu. Malah, Kris berharap Minseok tetap seperti ini sampai kapan pun. Karena dengan begitu, semuanya akan tetap terkendali. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. **

**Setidaknya, untuk saat ini. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Minseok menatap sketsa **_**truffle skirt **_**di bukunya, lalu tersenyum puas. Di waktu luang, hanya tiga hal yang gemar ia lakukan ; menonton Disney Channel, bermain **_**game**_**, dan membuat sketsa pakaian. Minseok tumbuh dengan melihat ibunya mendesain pakaian. Saat umurnya baru tujuh tahun, Minseok bisa meniru desain pakaian ibunya. Sekarang, saat ibunya telah tiada, Minseok hanya bisa membuat pakaian yang terlintas di benaknya. Walaupun tidak seunik dan seglamor karya ibunya, Minseok pernah dipuji oleh Andreas Artha (aku cari info tentang org ini malah gak nongol, cari desainer korea mlh nyerah duluan cs gaje infonya)—desainer ternama sahabat ibunya. Menurut Andreas, desain karya Minseok segar dan ia seperti berlian yang belum diasah. Andreas juga bilang, Minseok bisa lebih hebat dari ibunya kalau ia mau. Namun, Minseok tidak percaya. Bagi Minseok, ibunya, Kim Min Ah (ini mah bener-bener karena mrk pacaran dan anggep aja Wobin yg ada darah prancisnya ya), adalah desainer hebat yang tidak akan bisa dikalahkan oleh siapa pun. Selain karyanya sudah mendunia, beliau adalah wanita berkepribadian hangat yang membuatnya dikagumi oleh semua orang. Kemampuan berbisnisnya pun patut diacungi jempol. Minseok merasa tak punya nyali bahkan untuk sekadar menyamainya. **

**Tanpa sadar, Minseok mengelus tenggorok karena merasa sangat haus. **

"**Jiejie haus?" tanya Tao yang nampak asik dengan kuteks dan kuku-kukunya yang terawatt**

"**iya ni ZieZie" ujar Minseok sembari memberesi barang-barangnya.**

**Ia lupa membawa**_**tumbler**_**-nya. Biasanya, Kris yang akan mengambil **_**tumbler **_**itu untuknya, namun beberapa menit yang lalu, Kris melesat ke toilet dan belum kembali. Minseok menutup buku sketsa dan bangkit, bermasksud mengambilnya sendiri ke kelas. Melihat Minseok beranjak dari duduknya Tao juga segera bangkit.**

"**Sehunie, bawa barang-barangku ya…" seru Tao dengan buru-buru dan segera menjajari langkah Minseok. Sepenuhnya mengacuhkan Sehun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal dan tak percaya. Gadis cantik bersurai hitam kelam itu memang salalu seenaknya jika sudah berhubungan dengan Sehun.**

**Sambil kembali ke kelas Minseok sibuk memerhatikan sekitarnya. Matanya menangkap anak-anak yang bermain bersama teman-temannya atau berkelompok menjadi kelompok-kelompok kecil di dekat lapangan. Minseok menatap anak-anak itu iri. Terkadang, Minseok ingin bermain sebebas itu tanpa takut terluka. Namun, ia tahu itu tidak mungkin. Kris tak akan mengizinkannya. Ayahnya pun bisa marah besar kalau hal itu sampai terjadi. terlebih lagi sudah ada Sehun dan Tao yang juga akan melarangnya melakukan semua keinginannya itu. **

**Minseok masih menerawang ke arah lapangan saat sebuah bola oranye tahu-tahu masuk ke pandangannya dengan kecepatan maksimal. **

"**AWAS!" **

**Sayup-sayup Minseok mendengar suara Kris dan Sehun, beriringan dengan teriakan ngeri Tao. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Kalaupun ia mau, sudah terlambat. Bola itu hanya tinggal berjarak beberapa senti saja dari matanya. Sepersekian detik setelah Minseok menutup mata, badannya tahu-tahu terasa terdorong ke belakang hingga membentur tembok. Minseok pun merosot ke lantai tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi. **

**Perlahan, Minseok membuka mata. Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah matahari yang bersinar terik. Selanjutnya, ia melihat punggung seseorang yang menutupi matahari itu dan membentuk bayangan hingga meneduhinya. **

"**Sori, Bro! Nggak sengaja!" Seorang anak laki-laki berseru dari lapangan, rupanya ia tadi mengoper bola ke arah teman yang tidak siap. "Boleh lempar balik?" **

**Pemilik punggung itu menunduk, memungut bola yang tadi mengenainya dan melemparnya kembali ke lapangan. Dari sela-sela cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan, Minseok sepertinya mengenali siapa pemilik punggung itu. Luhan menoleh sedikit. Profil sampingnya tertimpa cahaya matahari, membentuk siluet yang tajam sekaligus terasa hangat. Entah mengapa pemandangan itu membuat Minseok terpesona.**

"**Kamu nggak ap—" **

"**MINSEOK!"**

**Pertanyaan Luhan terpotong oleh teriakan Kris. Seperti dalam film, anak laki-laki itu berlari kencang dan berlutut di samping Minseok diikuti oleh Sehun dan Tao yang masih membeliak ngeri.**

"**Kamu nggak apa-apa? Nggak kena? Nggak ada yang sakit?" dengan panik Kris memerhatikan semua tubuh Minseok dengan hati-hati, takut menyakiti sosok mungil itu jika ia bertindak ceroboh dan kasar pada tubuh Minseok.**

**Masih terpesona kepada Luhan, Minseok menggeleng pelan. Luhan sendiri tampak terlalu sibuk untuk menatap Kris. Tak memedulikan Kris yang sibuk mengecek keadaannya, tatapan Minseok masih melekat kepada Luhan yang memungut bukunya dan melangkah pergi. **

"**Luhan!" seru Minseok sepontan dan tidak dapat dicegah, membuat langkah Luhan terhenti.**

**Luhan menoleh, lalu menatap Minseok yang masih terduduk di lantai.**

**Perlahan, sudut bibir Minseok terangkat. "Terima kasih." **

**Selama beberapa detik, Luhan terdiam, tidak menyangka kata-kata itu akan keluar dari mulut Minseok. Minseok sendiri masih tersenyum lebar, dan entah mengapa itu malah membuat Luhan merasa terbebani. **

**Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya. "Nggak masalah," katanya singkat, lalu segera melangkah pergi. **

**Minseok menatap punggung Luhan yang menjauh. Untuk yang pertama kalinya ia merasakan sesuatu yang asing menelusup ke hatinya. Hal yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. **

"**Seoikie, kamu beneran nggak apa-apa? Nggak ada yang sakit?" tanya Kris lagi.**

"**Seokie nunna… jawab pertanyaan Kris hyung" serobot Sehun tak sabar dan ikut-ikutan mengamati tubuh Minseok**

"**jiejie,,, katakan sesuatu.." cicit Tao dengan panik dan siap menangis. Ya, Tao memang galak dan jutek. Tapi selain itu Tao itu juga sebenernya cengeng dan manja minta ampun. Beruntung Minseok, Kris, Sehun, dan orang-orang terdekat Tao selalu memanjakan si cantik Tao.**

**Namun, Minseok seolah tak berada di sana. Kris mengikuti arah pandang anak perempuan itu. Ia menatap Luhan yang menghilang di balik koridor, lalu kembali kepada Minseok yang masih seperti orang linglung. Skenario terburuk yang pernah Kris pikirkan dua tahun lalu mungkin sedang terjadi. **

**Minseok merasakan sesuatu yang lain pada laki-laki selain dirinya. **

**Tetapi, bukan itu yang mengganggu pikirannya. **

**Ada hal lain yang jauh lebih penting. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kris menatap langit-langit kamar Minseok yang berkerlip indah, lalu melirik ke arah ranjang. Anak perempuan itu sudah tertidur lelap. Kris benar-benar lega karena Minseok tidak mengalami cedera berarti karena kejadian tadi siang. Sedangkan sehun sudah mengantar Tao pulang setelah mereka memastikan Minseok tidak terluka dan baik-baik saja.**

**Sambil menghela napas, Kris memutar kursi belajar Minseok menghadap meja dan memperhatikan beberapa pigura yang terpajang di sana. Ada foto Minseok dengan kedua orangtuanya, Minseok dengan ibunya, dan beberapa foto Minseok dengan dirinya, Minseok dengan Tao dan juga Sehun yang selalu sepaket dengan Tao. Ada juga foto mereka berempat. Kris menggapai salah satu foto mereka saat bayi, lalu menatapnya kosong.**

**Tujuh belas tahun lalu, di sebuah rumah sakit, mereka bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya. Lahir hanya berbeda beberapa minggu dan memiliki kemiripan yang nyaris tidak bisa dipercaya membuat mereka merasa terlahir untuk satu sama lain. Minseok terlahir sebagai seorang putri, sementara Kris terlahir untuk melindunginya dari segala ancaman dan marabahaya. **

**Lalu mereka dikenalkan dengan Sehun dan Tao yang sekarang menjadi bagian dari Kris dan Minseok. Keluarga mereka berteman dekat sehingga anak-anak mereka juga menjadi dekat. Perbedaannya adalah Tao yang sangat bergantung pada Sehun dan Minseok yang mau tak mau bergantung pada Kris. Ya, mau tak mau Minseok dan Kris harus selalu bersama. Tidak seperti Sehun yang memang memilih berada di samping Tao yang manja tapi jika ia mau ia bisa meninggalkan Tao. Hanya saja pria minim ekspresi itu memilih untuk bertahan di samping Tao. Dan selama ini Krislah yang selalu menjaga Minseok jika mereka bersama. Terlebih lagi orang tua mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka yang menyita waktu. Apa lagi semenjak almarhum ibu Minseok meninggal, sepenuhnya Minseok bergantung pada Kris untuk menjaga dan melindunginya.**

**Namun, apakah semua perlindungan kris itu termasuk melindungi Minseok dari cinta?**

**Selama ini, Kris hanya mengenal dua perempuan saja, jadi ia tidak pernah tahu apa rasanya cinta. Namun, dari film-film yang sering ia tonton, jatuh cinta adalah perasaan saat hanya dengan melihat seseorang saja, ia bisa berdebar-debar. Apakah Minseok mengalami hal seperti itu tadi siang? **

**Sebenarnya, Kris sudah memikirkan ini semenjak mereka masuk ke sekolah formal. Minseok mungkin akan menyukai orang lain, tetapi karakternya yang dianggap sombong membuat orang-orang terlalu segan untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh. Kris yang selalu ada di sampingnya pun membuat kesempatan itu mengecil drastis. Jika strategi ini terus dijalankan, maka Minseok harusnya tidak akan jatuh cinta pada siapa pun. **

**Namun, pembagian kelompok Biologi kemarin mengacaukan segalanya. Luhan jadi bisa masuk ke radius aman, cukup dekat untuk bisa memecah gelembung kasat mata yang melindungi Minseok hingga membuat Minseok bisa melihat dunia selain miliknya dan Kris. **

**Kris kembali menghela napas. Mungkin ini salahnya sendiri. Mungkin seharusnya ia tidak menyanggupi saat Myungsoo memisahkan mereka. Mungkin mereka memang tidak boleh terpisahkan. **

"**Kris?" **

**Kris terlonjak dari kursi saat mendenga sebuah suara. Dari pintu, Wobin muncul dengan senyum lelah. Kris segera meletakkan pigura ke meja dan bangkit. **

"**Maaf, mengagetkan." Wobin melangkah masuk, duduk d samping Minseok dan mengelus rambutnya lembut. **

"**Gimana Minseok?" **

"**Minseok nggak apa-apa, Om, cuma kaget." Kris segera menahan diri untuk tidak bicara soal Luhan. "Maaf, Om. Tadi saya sedang ke toilet saat Minseok hampir kena bola. Saya lalai." **

**Wobin mengangguk-angguk, lalu menatap Kris. "Om percaya sama kamu, Kris. Kamu pasti bisa belajar dari kesalahan." **

**Kris balas menatapnya nanar. "Ya, Om." **

"**Itu baru seorang pangeran." Wobin tersenyum, lalu kembali mengelus rambut Minseok. "Pangeran memang bertugas menjaga putrinya." **

**Kris meneguk ludah. "Ya, Om." **

**Walaupun ingin menyangkal, Kris menyadari bahwa suaranya terdengar seperti robot. Seluruh tubuhnya pun terasa kaku. Apa makhluk bertitel pangeran itu sebenarnya adalah robot? **

**Dan, apa robot bisa jatuh cinta?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**When I looked up, radiance filled the sky, without fading. **_

_**If only we could have been like the sun, shining all the time. **_

**[L'arc~en~Ciel—Hitomi no Jyuunin] **

**Minseok mempercepat langkahnya menuju kelas. Hari ini, matahari bersinar begitu cerah, secerah perasaannya. Sementara itu, Kris menatapnya cemas dari belakang. Biasanya, Minseok tak pernah berjalan di depannya seperti sedang ikut dalam lomba jalan cepat. **

**Biasanya Minseok juga tidak pernah ambil pusing dengan penampilannya. Tapi pagi ini Minseok menjadi luar biasa berisik dan terus bertanya apakah penampilannya sudah ok? Apakah ia sudah wangi? Apakah rambutnya sudah tertata dengan baik? Dan segudang pertanyaan lagi yang sebelumnya tidak pernah Minseok tanyakan padanya.**

"**Jangan buru-buru gitu, Minseok. Nanti capek," tegur Kris sambil memperlebar langkah. **

**Tampaknya, Minseok tidak mendengar karena ia justru semakin cepat dan memperlebar jarak mereka hingga dua meter. Kris menggeleng tak habis pikir, lalu mengejar dan menggapai lengan anak perempuan itu, menghentikannya dari hal yang bisa membahayakan. **

**Minseok menoleh, lalu menatap Kris yang menggenggam lengannya. **

"**Jangan jalan cepat-cepat," tegur Kris lagi. **

"**Oh, aku kecepetan, ya?" tanya Minseok polos dan membuat Kris meringis pelan mendengarnya, tak sadar kalau ia melakukan meninggalkan Kris di belakangnya. Yang ia tahu, ia sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu seseorang. **

**Kris melepas tangan Minseok, lalu kembali melangkah sambil sesekali meliriknya, kalau-kalau anak itu mulai ngebut lagi. Kris tahu pasti apa yang membuat Minseok begitu. **

**Belum sempat Kris menggapai kenop pintu kelas, Minseok sudah membukanya dan masuk lebih dulu. Satu hal lagi yang tak pernah Minseok lakukan sebelumnya dan sejujurnya itu membuat Kris mulai tak nyaman. Sedangkan yang diperhatikan namapak tak sadar dengan sikapnya itu. Anak perempuan itu melangkah mantap menuju bangkunya dan mengacuhkan sapaan penuh semangat Tao sehingga membuat si cantik memberengut kesal dan membuat Sehun menggoda Tao dengan tawa mengejeknya. Seperti biasa, Luhan tampak tenang di bangkunya, membaca buku entah apa dan nampak tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Nampak dingin dan tak mau di ganggu. **

**Minseok menghentikan langkah di depan meja Luhan, lalu memperhatikannya lekat seolah tak peduli dengan aura Luhan yang tampak tak ingin diganggu. Jika sebelumnya ia hanya memperhatikan baju dan ranselnya yang lusuh, kali ini matanya menyusuri rambut Luhan yang tebal dan sedikit kecoklatannya yang terbakar matahari.**

**Mata Luhan menangkap sepatu putih milik Minseok di sebelah mejanya. Ia mendongak, lalu mengernyit mendapati Minseok berdiri di hadapannya. Sebelumnya, Minseok memang pernah memperhatikannya seperti ini, tetapi tidak dengan senyuman itu. Luhan jadi menyadari anak perempuan itu mempunyai dua lesung pipi yang sangat dalam (jadi inget yixing ku dan anggep aja minseok punya lesung pipi). Seolah ia belum cukup cantik saja. **

"**Lihat apa?" Luhan membuka mulut, gerah dilihat lama-lama seperti ini. Di sekeliling mereka, anak-anak pun sudah berbisik seru. **

"**Selamat pagi," sapa Minseok manis, begitu manis hingga membuat mulut Luhan—dan semua anak lain—terbuka lebar. **

"**Jiejie!. Kenapa menyapanya dan mengacuhkan ku!" protes Tao tak terima dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tak suka dan penuh dendam karena pria itu mengambil perhatian sang jiejie darinya.**

"**karena kau berisik panda" potong Sehun jengah dan pelototan Tao beralih pada Sehun**

**Selama beberapa saat, Luhan hanya melongo tanpa berkedip. Tak menghiraukan panda manis yang sibuk mengomel di pojok belakang kelas karena di cueki Minseok dan godaan Sehun. Minseok masih menatapnya dengan senyuman, menunggu jawaban saat Luhan bisa mendengar suara gugup yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri. "Pagi..." **

**Mungkin Luhan behalusinasi, tetapi ia seperti bisa melihat semburat merah muda di pipi Minseok sebelum anak perempuan itu melepas tas dan duduk di bangkunya sendiri. Mendadak, Luhan merasa seperti gunung es yang ditembak oleh laser. Meleleh begitu saja oleh seulas senyum dan sapaan 'selamat pagi'. **

**Sementara itu, Minseok berusaha mengendalikan perasaannya sendiri. Ia masih tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan Luhan setelah kejadian kemarin. Dadanya terasa hangat saat melihat sosok anak laki-laki itu. **

**Rasanya, seperti sedang melihat matahari. **

"**jiejie… apa-apaan itu… hue… Sehunie… lakukan sesuatu… Minseok jie pasti kerasukan satan muka datar sepetimu. Makanya dia lebih memilih rusa jelek itu dibandingkan membalas sapaan ku.." rengek Tao tak terima dan dengan tanpa dosanya mengata-ngatai Luhan rusa jelek. Membuat mood baik Luhan seketika menghilang.**

"**terima saja kenyataan kalau kamu itu tidak penting buat nuna baby Zi.." ejek Sehun dengan ekspresi jahilnya yang membuat Tao kesal**

"**KAU MEMANG MENYEBALKAN SETAN SALJU!" dan teriakan-teriakan Taolah yang akhirnya memecah keheningan kelas pagi itu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Minseok menatap kecambah yang tumbuh begitu baik di hari ketujuh. Panjangnya sudah dua belas senti, dan kali ini Minseok membawa penggaris supaya yakin. Minseok baru akan menulis data itu pada bukunya saat melihat Luhan yang sedang berjalan di koridor depan perpustakaan. Menyangka Luhan akan meneliti kecambah, Minseok bangkit dan melambai. Namun, anak laki-laki itu tak melihatnya, malah menghilang di balik pintu perpustakaan. Tao yang melihat kejadian itu mendadak keki. Ia masih kesal dengan kejadian sapa menyapa yang tidak dibalas oleh Minseok dan masih merajuk manja pada Minseok yang sudah meminta maaf pada Tao. Dia masih kesal karena Minseok seakan lebih perhatian pada Luhan ketimbang dirinya. Ya, Tao memang egois. Dan sehun yang melihat wajah merajuk Tao hanya tersenyum kecil.**

"**Hah?" gumaman bingung Minseok membuat Tao menyadarkan Tao dari rasa kesalnya. **

**Pada saat jam istirahat, Minseok memang jarang melihat Luhan di kelas, lapangan basket, maupun di kantin. Ternyata, selama ini, jika tak tampak, Luhan berada di perpustakaan. Harusnya Minseok tahu. **

**Kris, yang sedang sibuk mengajak main burung parkit milik sekolah, menatap Minseok bingung. "Kenapa, Seokie?"**

**Minseok masih menatap pintu perpustakaan. "Kris, aku mau ke perpus." **

"**Hah? Ngapain?" tanya Kris bingung. Seumur-umur, mereka tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki ke sana. Selain tidak biasa membaca, mereka berdua alergi debu. **

**Minseok menoleh, lalu tersenyum dengan mata bulat berbinar. "Aku mau baca buku!" **

"**baca buku apanya." Sungut Tao dengan kesal dan membuat Sehun menyemburkan tawanya**

**Sebelum sempat dicegah, Minseok sudah menyusuri jalan setapak menuju perpustakaan. Kris menghela napas, lalu mengikutinya dalam diam, entah bagaimana ia bisa menebak alasan anak perempuan itu, tetapi ia tak berniat melakukan apa pun untuk mencegahnya. **

**Minseok mendorong pintu perpustakaan yang berat karena terbuat dari kayu jati kokoh, lalu melongokkan kepala dan menganga saat melihat isinya. Selain memiliki langit-langit yang tinggi, perpustakaan itu sangat luas dengan jendela-jendela besar. Cahaya matahari menelusup masuk melalui celah dedaunan, menerangi meja-meja baca yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru dan rak-rak buku raksasa yang berjejer rapi. Minseok baru tahu sekolahnya memiliki perpustakaan seindah ini. Saat melihatnya, ia seperti sedang berada di dunia lain. **

**Di belakangnya, Kris pun mengeluarkan ekspresi serupa. Ia memang pernah mendengar soal perpustakaan sekolahnya yang mendapat penghargaan perpustakaan sekolah dengan koleksi terlengkap, tetapi ia tidak pernah benar-benar membuktikannya. Tao merengek untuk pergi dari sana karena ia tidak ingin jika Minseok mengacuhkannya lagi. membuat Sehun mau tak mau menuruti rengekan manja Tao sebelum si panda ngambek.**

"**Ayo, masuk." **

**Minseok dan Kris tersadar saat mendengar suara ramah dari balik pintu. Seorang wanita berusia empat puluhan menatap hangat dari balik kacamatanya. Di dadanya, tersemat tanda pengenal bertuliskan 'Go Ahra' dan nomor induk pegawai. Sambil mengangguk, Minseok melangkah masuk. Entah mengapa dadanya terasa berdebar saat masuk ke ruangan yang sejuk, sekaligus terasa hangat itu. Beberapa anak tampak serius membaca di meja tengah, tak menyadari siapa yang hadir di depan pintu. **

"**Silakan cari buku yang kalian mau." Ahra tersenyum, lalu menghilang di balik konternya yang dipenuhi buku. Seorang anak perempuan kelas sepuluh tampak sedang menyortir buku-buku di rak dorong—tak jauh dari sana. Anak-anak kelas sepuluh memang mendapatkan piket bergilir di perpustakaan, tetapi tentu saja Minseok dan Kris tidak pernah melakukannya. **

**Kris baru melangkah satu meter saat ia mendadak bersin. Minseok membalik badan, lalu menatapnya cemas. **

"**Kris?" gumam Minseok, membuat anak kelas sepuluh tadi mengangkat kepala dan segera membekap mulut, hampir memekik saat melihat Kris berdiri di hadapannya. Tadi pagi, ia mengeluh pada semua orang soal piketnya yang membosankan dan betapa ia ingin bolos, tetapi sekarang ia tak lagi menyesal. Melakukan piket ini mungkin keputusan terbaik yang pernah ia ambil seumur hidupnya. **

**Kris menggosok hidung. "Sori Seokie, aku tunggu di luar aja ya." **

**Minseok mengangguk kasihan. Kris memang paling tidak tahan pada debu dari buku-buku lapuk. Sebenarnya Minseok juga sama, tetapi tidak sesensitif Kris. Selama ia tidak menyentuh buku-buku itu, tidak akan ada masalah.**

**Sambil terus menggosok hidung, Kris kembali melangkah ke pintu. Anak perempuan kelas sepuluh tadi menatapnya penuh harap, jadi Kris memberinya seulas senyum sebelum keluar. **

**Sekarang, Minseok berdiri canggung di depan meja konter, tidak tahu mau melakukan apa. Minseok menatap anak tadi, yang sudah kembali pura-pura sibuk dengan bukunya. Anak perempuan itu pernah mendengar kabar burung tentang Minseok, bahwa orang yang berani mengganggu Kris akan berakhir naas di tangan orang suruhan ayah Minseok, jadi ia tidak mau mengambil risiko. **

**Minseok menatap bingung anak itu, lalu memutuskan untuk tak peduli padanya dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Luhan tidak terlihat di mana pun. Apa mungkin tadi ia salah lihat? **

**Minseok baru akan berbalik saat tahu-tahu melihat Luhan muncul dari salah satu rak sambil membawa buku. Minseok melangkah ke arahnya dengan riang. Minseok sudah duduk di salah satu meja berisi dua anak perempuan kelas sebelas.**

**Tanpa bersuara, Minseok menarik bangku di sebelah Luhan dan duduk. Ia memperhatikan Luhan yang tampak tenggelam dengan bukunya. Anak yang duduk persis di depan Minseok sedang membetulkan kacamata saat akhirnya menyadari kehadiran Minseok. Anak itu melepas kacamata, mengucek-ucek mata, mengenakannya lagi, lalu melongo. Teman di sebelahnya melirik heran, lalu mengikuti arah pandangnya dan bergabung dengan kekagetan yang sama. Tak pernah sekalipun mereka menyangka akan bisa duduk di depan legenda sekolah ini di dalam perpustakaan. **

**Tak sadar dengan kekagetan di depannya, Minseok malah mengintip bahu Luhan. Anak laki-laki itu rupanya sedang membaca buku biografi Isaac Newton. Minseok menopang dagu dengan tangan kanan dan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Luhan. **

**Memperhatikan garis wajah seseorang dalam jarak sedekat ini adalah pengalaman baru bagi Minseok. Ia tak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan profil seseorang kecuali mungkin Kris. **

**Walaupun Kris masih jauh lebih tampan dari Luhan, Minseok merasa lebih bersemangat saat melihat anak ini. setelah Luhan melindunginya dari lemparan bola basket kemarin, Minseok jadi ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangnya. Kejadian itu pun membuat Minseok tahu bahwa anak sederhana seperti Luhan, ternyata bisa melindunginya juga. **

**Setelah beberapa saat sibuk memerhatikan Luhan. Minseok akhirnya sadar Luhan memiliki mata rusa yang tajam. Tidak cocok dengan wajahnya yang memiliki kesan lembut jika sedang serius membaca seperti ini dan sedang tidak menatap Minseok dengan sengit dan penuh permusuhan.**

**Bulu mata Luhan juga lentik dan panjang. Alisnya tebal. Hidungnya mungil dan mancung. Mata Minseok beralih pada bibir Luhan. Bibir Luhan nampak penuh dan berisi dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja Minseok merasa mulutnya terasa kering dan ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri dengan gugup. Luhan juga memiliki wajah yang dari pada dibilang tampan justru menjurus kepada cantik. Minseok pernah mendengar seseorang berkata jika seorang pria nampak cantik, itu artinya pria itu luar biasa tampan. Jadi Luhan itu luar… binnasssaaaa tampaaaannn. Berbanding terbalik dengan wajah Kris yang tegas dan tajam di beberapa bagian, Luhan memiliki wajah yang memberikan kesan lembut dibeberapa tempat. Dan entah mengapa Minseok tak bosan terus menatap wajah Luhan dari samping seperti saat ini.**

**Luhan sendiri tenggelam dalam sejarah hidup Isaac Newton dan baru mengangkat kepala saat hendak melihat waktu di jam dinding. Ia masih punya waktu sepuluh menit sebelum jam pelajaran berikutnya dimulai. Luhan mengangguk-angguk pelan, dan baru mau kembali membaca saat mendapati dua anak perempuan di depannya seperti terhipnotis sesuatu. Heran, Luhan menoleh ke kanannya dan akhirnya tahu apa yang membuat mereka begitu. **

**Entah bagaimana, Minseok ada di sampingnya, menatapnya lekat sambil tersenyum. Figur cantiknya yang tertimpa cahaya matahari membuatnya berkilau dan nyaris tak bisa diterima akal. Mata **_**hazel**_**-nya pun terlihat begitu jelas hingga terasa membebani siapa pun yang melihatnya. **

"**Hai," sapa Minseok, bisa mendengar getar dalam suaranya sendiri. **

**Luhan tidak menjawab. Bukan karena tidak mau, tetapi lebih karena tidak bisa. Luhan masih mencoba mencerna kehadiran anak itu di sini, di tempat persembunyian anak-anak **_**geek **_**sepertinya, menatapnya manis dengan senyuman itu lagi. Seolah menyerangnya terang-terangan tanpa bisa ditangkis. **

**Tak urung dijawab, senyuman Minseok memudar. Apa Luhan tidak suka melihatnya di sini? **

"**Ngapain kamu di sini?" Itu kalimat pertama yang berhasil meluncur dari mulut Luhan setelah bisa mengendalikan diri. **

**Senyum Minseok kembali merekah. "Nggak ngapa-ngapain. Aku tadi liat kamu masuk, jadi aku ikutan." **

**Walaupun tak paham dengan alasannya, Luhan mengangguk-angguk. Detik berikutnya, ia menyadari sesuatu. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, berusaha memindai perpustakaan itu untuk mencari seseorang. **

"**mereka mana?" tanya Luhan setelah tak menemukan orang yang dimaksud. Minseok hanya menelengkan kepala, jadi Luhan berdeham. "Pangeran kamu yang lebay itu dan dua bodyguard tambahan kamu." **

"**Oh, mereka?" tanya Minseok, membuat dua anak perempuan di depannya memekik tertahan. "Kris nunggu di luar. Alergi debu. Tao dan Sehun di kelas. Tao masih ngambek karena aku cuekin waktu itu" **

**Luhan kembali mengangguk-angguk, sepintas bisa melihat bahu dua anak perempuan di depannya melorot. Yakin tak bisa melanjutkan membaca, Luhan melirik lagi Minseok yang sedang memandang kagum ke luar jendela. Tak tampak satu buku pun di meja anak perempuan itu selain buku tulis.**

"**Ini perpustakaan, tempat orang baca buku," sindir Luhan, membuat Minseok menoleh. "Kamu nggak baca buku?" **

"**Aku nggak bisa baca buku, terutama yang udah lama-lama begitu." Minseok mengedikkan dagu pada buku Isaac Newton yang sudah menguning. "Aku juga alergi debu."**

**Luhan mendengus. Anak perempuan ini memang cantik dan segalanya, tetapi kadang-kadang Luhan melupakan kenyataan bahwa anak itu juga seorang putri dari negeri antah berantah yang memiliki segudang alasan mengapa ia tak sama dengan orang biasa. **

"**Terus kenapa kamu masih di sini?" tanya Luhan lagi, sekarang sudah benar-benar kembali ke akal sehat. **

**Minseok menatap Luhan lama. "Karena kamu masih di sini." **

**Selama beberapa saat Luhan terdiam, tak menyangka jawaban itu yang akan keluar dari mulut Minseok. Tidak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapinya, Luhan membuang muka. Namun, sepertinya itu pun keputusan yang salah karena sekarang ia mendapat tatapan takjub dari dua anak perempuan yang sedari tadi mengikuti perkembangan obrolannya. **

"**Di sini ternyata enak, ya," komentar Minseok, membuat semua orang kembali menatapnya. Minseok menatap Luhan lagi, matanya penuh binar. "Kamu selalu di sini tiap istirahat?" **

"**Begitulah." Luhan memaksakan diri untuk melihat ke arah lain, tetapi tak bisa. **

**Minseok kembali memamerkan dua lesung pipinya yang cantik. "Kalo gitu, mulai sekarang aku juga ke sini, ah." **

**Minseok sama sekali tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Luhan maupun dua anak perempuan di depannya. Yang Minseok tahu, mulai sekarang, setiap jam istirahat ia akan punya kegiatan lain selain menggambar dan bermain iPad di bangku taman. **

**Kegiatan yang jauh lebih menyenangkan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**Sebenernya aku males banget buat lanjutin ni ff dan beberapa ff ku yang lain. Klo yang yaoi karena aku emang udah gak dapet feelnya lagi. klo yg gs ampun dah aku… yg ninggalin jejak seuprit banget. Jadi gak semangat buat ngelanjutinnya. Cocok aku juga mulai kurang berminat ama kpop.**

**Padahal klo reviewnya ok kn yang gak semangat jadi semangat. Ini aku jadi bener-bener males buat ngelanjutinnya. Hedeh.,.mana yg bikin makin kesel itu tu ya... chapter awal yg komen ok.. pas kesini2 pd ngilang gak tau kmn.  
**

**Ya udah deh, yang mau review sok atuh. Yg gak ya udahlah. Udah biasa**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue.**_

_**And the dreams that you dare to dream, **_

_**really do come true. **_

**[Judy Garland—Over The Rainbow] **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**jiejie… pokoknya Tao gak mau tau… jijie gak boleh keperpus lagi…" tegas Tao pada Minseok yang saat itu sedang asik dengan ipadnya**

"**loh, kenapa?" tanya Minseok ala iklan biscuit yang pernah Minseok liat disalah satu TV Negara tetangga, matanya masih menatap layar ipadnya dengan serius. **

"**kok kenapa sih…?!" pekik Tao kesal dan melirik Kris dan Sehun yang seketika mengalihkan tatapan mereka dari Tao yang akan berganti merengek pada mereka untuk membujuk Minseok jika mereka menanggapi rengekan Tao**

**Yah… walaupun Kris juga sebenarnya enggan degan kebiasaan baru Minseok itu. Jika boleh mengutuk dan menyalahkan. Kris akan mengutuk dan menyalahkan Luhan. Si angkuh dan si dingin itulah yang membuat Minseok mereka seperti ini. **

**Minseok lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan Luhan di perpustakaan dari pada dengan mereka yang memang enggan menginjakkan kaki di perpustakaan sekolah. Salahkan saja Kris yang alergi debu, Tao yang tak suka berbagi tempat dengan orang lain, dan Sehun yang selalu mengikuti semua keinginan Tao.**

"**jiejie… kalau jiejie mau baca buku. Kita borong aja buku di toko buku ya… jangan ketempat itu… ayolah jiejie…" setelah sadar bahwa ia tidak akan mendapatkan aliansi dari dua penghianat muka datar yang sekarang berpura-pura sibuk, Tao kembali merengek pada Minseok. Dan berhasil, kepala mungil dengan ikal-ikal bebas berwarna coklat itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Tao yang berbinar. **

"**tapi di sana nggak ada Luhan, Tao…" ngek… mak jleb banget buat Tao yang seketika menganga dan Kris dan Sehun yang tersedak oleh tawa mereka sendiri. Tak menyangka jika Minseok akan menjawab rengekan Tao dengan jawaban ringkas nan polos ala Minseok**

"**oh Tuhan… apa yang terjadi dengan jiejieku yang cantik ini…?! Sadarkan lah iya Tuhan… keluarkan lah iblis aneh yang bersemayam di dalam tubuhnya…" ratap Tao dengan berlebihan. Jangan lupakan gesture mengangkat tangan dan wajah menengadah, menatap langit-langit kamar Minseok dengan wajah dibuat semenyedihkan mungkin yang membuat Kris dan Sehun gagal menahan gelak tawa mereka.**

**Baru kali ini Tao habis kata-kata dan bersikap sekonyol ini. Bahkan delikan ganas Tao sama sekali tak berhasil menghentikan tawa mengelegar dua pria tampan itu. Sedangkan Minseok justru menatap mereka bingung. Dimana lucunya coba?**

"**kalian ini ngetawain apa sih?" wajah polos Minseok seketika membuat Tao mengerang kesal dan lagi-lagi tawa duo iblis dadakan membahana memenuhi kamar Minseok.**

"**aku bisa gila!" sungut Tao gemas dan berederap keluar dari kamar Minseok setelah sebelumnya menendang kaki Kris dan Sehun sembari melangkah keluar dari kamar Minseok**

"**memang aku salah ngomong ya?" dan lagi-lagi hanya tawa yang diperoleh Minseok dari Kris dan Sehun.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Luhan melirik ke samping, tempat Minseok tampak sedang asyik menggambar pada buku sketsanya. Rambutnya yang cokelat dan halus tergerai menutupi wajahnya, membuat Luhan mati-matian menahan keinginan untuk menyelipkan rambut itu ke belakang telinganya. **

**Sudah beberapa hari ini Minseok menepati janji yang ia buat sendiri untuk menghabiskan jam istirahat di perpustakaan. Sebenarnya, Luhan merasa risih setiap kali anak perempuan itu memperhatikannya. Namun, pada saat-saat seperti ini, saat ia sibuk dalam dunianya sendiri, anak perempuan itu selalu terlihat menyenangkan. Luhan jadi bisa gantian memperhatikannya. **

**Kali ini tidak ada Tao yang beberapa hari ini sibuk menempeli Minseok dan selalu menatap ganas Luhan, seolah Luhan itu hal buruk untuk Minseok. Gadis itu juga bahkan pernah membentak Luhan saat ia menadapati Luhan melirik jiejie kesayangannya. Dia bahkan lebih menyebalkan dari Kris dan Luhan harus lebih bersabar lagi menghadapi mahluk Tuhan yang satu itu. Mulutnya lebih pedas dibandingkan cabe rawit satu kilo.**

**Sedangkan Sehun, pawang Tao hanya duduk anteng di samping Tao yang duduk di depan Luhan dan Minseok. Pria itu hanya menatap datar sekitarnya dengan tatapan tak berminat. Jika merasa bosan ia akan tidur, tapi jika sedang tidak mengantuk ia akan menatap Tao yang sedang mengeluh pada Minseok dengan tatapan datar yang Luhan bahkan malas menebak-nebak apa arti tatapan pria itu.**

**Dua anak perempuan yang biasanya duduk di depannya sekarang entah ke mana. Luhan menebak mereka sedang pura-pura berdiskusi soal Biologi di taman depan perpustakaan sambil mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Kris yang mengajak ngobrol burung parkit atau kenari. Mana mungkin mereka melirik Sehun yang selalu bersama Tao dan mereka juga takut Tao akan menerkam mereka kalau mereka berani melirik Sehunnya.**

**Semenjak Minseok ada di sini, Luhan tak pernah lagi bisa berkonsentrasi pada bukunya. Ketika ia sudah mulai bisa mencerna satu paragraf, satu gerakan remeh dari anak perempuan itu membuat fokusnya buyar begitu saja. Belum lagi tatapan menusuk yang diberikan oleh panda jadi-jadian yang sekarang melabelinya perebut jiejie cantiknya. **

**Luhan kesal, itu pasti. Tapi perpustakaan merupakan salah satu tempat yang ia sukai di sekolahnya ini. Kerena disinilah ia bisa membaca buku sampai puas. Jadi, kalau ada yang harus menyingkir dari tempat kesukannya ini. Jelas bukan Luhan orangnya.**

**Sekarang, Luhan sedang mencoba metode baru untuk berkonsentrasi. Ia berusaha menghipnotis dan mensugesti dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia sedang berada di atas rakit di tengah lautan. Tak ada siapapun, hanya ia, dan bukunya, dan laut terbentang. Luhan menarik napas panjang, tetapi alih-alih aroma laut, ia malah mencium aroma sampo Minseok. Yeah… seakan-akan ada rakit saja di lautan luas Lu.**

**Luhan bangkit, tak tahan lagi. Ia harus mencari tempat baru kalau tidak mau berakhir gila. **

"**Mau ke mana?" tanya Minseok bingung. **

"**Nyari buku lain," dusta Luhan. Terakhir kali saat ia hendak mencari tempat baru, Minseok mengikutinya. Jadi sekarang, ia harus berbohong supaya bisa lepas dari anak perempuan itu. **

**Menyangka Luhan akan kembali, Minseok mengangguk dan meneruskan sketsa gaun malamnya. Ia berharap sketsa gaun itu bisa selesai sebelum hari ulang tahun ibunya. Selama ini, Minseok selalu menghadiahi beliau dengan sketsa-sketsa miliknya.**

**Luhan sendiri sudah buru-buru melangkah ke rak paling belakang, menjauhi keramaian—kalau beberapa gelintir orang bisa dibilang ramai. Rak paling belakang adalah buku-buku yang berisi tentang politik dan demokrasi. Tak ada seorang pun mau ke sana walaupun hanya sekedar lewat. **

**Sambil menghela napas lega, Luhan duduk di lantai yang sejuk. Bukannya ia tidak suka berada di samping Minseok, tetapi entah mengapa rasanya berat. Seperti sedang berusaha menentang badai. Seperti melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan. Belum lagi keberadaan dua makhluk absurt yang hari ini hilang dari peredaran.**

**Luhan ada di sekolah ini bukan untuk bermain-main. Ia ada di sini hanya untuk satu tujuan : membuktikan pada mereka semua bahwa orang miskin tidak untuk diremehkan. Luhan tidak akan membiarkan penghalang mana pun muncul di jalannya. **

**Dan, itu termasuk Minseok. Oh… jangan lupakan juga siberisik Tao yang sekarang juga ikut-ikutan mengganggu kehidupan sekolahnya yang tenang.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lagi-lagi Kris harus berurusan dengan Piko, parkit milik sekolah. Kris tidak punya pilihan lain. Sudah beberapa hari ini Minseok memilih untuk menghabisakan waktu istirahatnya di dalam perpustakaan—yang bagi Kris terasa seperti neraka. Jangan lupakan alergi Kris terhadap debu. Kalau saja perpustakaan itu bebas debu ia tidak akan ragu untuk masuk ke dalamnya dan duduk anteng di samping Minseok.**

**Walaupun Kris masih sedikit kesal kepada Luhan, akhir-akhir ini anak laki-laki itu tidak lagi galak. Terlebih lagi ada Tao dan Sehun yang menjaga Minseok di dalam sana. Jadi Kris bisa sedikit tenang dan bernafas lega membiarkan Minseok di dalam perpustakaan. **

**Kris yakin Tao akan mendamprat Luhan jika sedikit saja pria itu melakukan sesatu yang dapat melukai perasan dan tubuh Minseok, walaupun itu hanya sedikit saja. Gadis itu akan selalu di jaga dengan baik, baik itu perasaannya atupun tubuhnya. Tak ada yang boleh menyakitinya. Jika tidak Kim Wobin akan murka.**

**Meskipun ingin, Kris tidak bisa pergi jauh-jauh dari perpustakaan itu. Walaupun ada Tao dan Sehun, tetap saja ia bagian terpenting bagi Minseok. Ia harus selalu berada cukup dekat dengan Minseok. Dan, itu berarti radius sepuluh meter. Atau, dua puluh meter? **

**Kris mulai melakukan hitung-hitungan dalam otaknya. Saat pelajaran olahraga kemarin, ia berhasil menyelesaikan trek seratus meter dalam waktu tiga belas detik saja. Jadi, kalau jaraknya dua puluh meter, berarti ia hanya membutuhkan tiga detik untuk sampai ke samping Minseok? **

**Sama sekali melupakan segala rintangan yang mungkin menghambatnya dalam dua puluh meter itu, Kris seperti mendapat pencerahan. Ia bisa berjarak dua puluh meter dan sampai di samping Minseok dalam waktu beberapa detik saja. **

**Kris lantas menatap kantin yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Ia bisa membeli minuman atau apa pun dan kembali secepat kilat kalau Minseok membutuhkannya. Mantap dengan keputusannya, Kris mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku dan mengetik pesan singkat untuk Minseok. **

_**Minseok, kalau ada masalah, telepon ya. Aku di kantin.**_

**Dan dua pesan lainnya untuk Sehu dan Tao dengan kalimat yang sama, ia lupa jika Tao dan Sehun tidak sedang bersama Minseok saat itu**

_**Kalau ada masalah langsung hubungi aku, aku di kantin**_

**Setelah menekan tombol kirim, Kris melangkah ke kantin, tak sadar beberapa anak perempuan mengikutinya. Selama ini, Kris harus selalu berada di samping Minseok. Bukannya ia tak suka, tetapi ia jadi jarang memiliki waktu untuk dirinya sendiri. Kini, saat Minseok sedang di dalam perpustakaan yang relatif aman, Kris bisa bernapas dengan lega. Terlebih lagi sekarang sudah ada Sehun dan Tao yang juga akan menjaga Minseok sebaik ia menjaga gadis itu. Jadi ia tidak perlu terlalu takut meninggalkan Minseok sendirian.**

**Kris tersenyum kepada SeolHee, ibu penjaga kantin yang sudah lama dikenalnya. Wanita pertengahan empat puluhan itu menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, seolah mencari seseorang.**

"**Seokie mana?" tanyanya, heran melihat Kris tampak santai-santai saja. Biasanya, kalaupun ke kantin sendiri, Kris selalu terlihat terburu-buru, seperti tak ingin meninggalkan Minseok terlalu lama. **

"**Di perpustakaan, Bu. Sama Tao dan Sehun," jawab Kris sopan, membuat SeolHee mengangguk-angguk sembari tersenyum mengingat duo heboh yang baru-baru ini pindah ke sekolah ini dan selalu menempel pada Minseok. Walaupun begitu ia masih bingung mengapa Kris tidak berada di perpustakaan juga bersama mereka. **

**Kris baru mau mengambil air mineral saat menyadari sesuatu. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia segera melompat masuk ke kantin, membuka lemari pendingin dan menatap tegang ke suatu arah. Perutnya terasa seperti dipenuhi es batu. Sementara itu, SeolHee menatapnya bingung dari belakang. **

"**Bu, ada yang buka-buka ini?" Kris menunjuk tumbler berwarna hitam pekat di dalam lemari pendingin yang ia titipkan kepada SeolHee sejak lama. **

**SeolHee tersenyum gugup. "Tadi, ada anak kelas sepuluh yang hampir buka, tapi saya langsung cegah. Sesuai permintaanmu dulu." **

**Kris menarik tumbler itu ke luar, lalu membuka tutupnya tak sabar. Semuanya memang masih ada di sana tanpa kurang suatu apa pun. Namun tetap saja, sangat mengkhawatirkan melihat tumbler itu berpindah tempat. Dulu, Kris meletakannya di rak paling atas, tetapi tadi berpindah di rak dua. **

"**Saya tadi repot melayani anak-anak, jadi saya nggak tahu ada anak yang buka lemari es." SeolHee beralasan. "Maaf ya, Kris." **

**Kris menutup tumbler itu rapat-rapat, berusaha tersenyum walaupun kaku. "Nggak apa-apa kok, Bu." **

**SeolHee mengangguk, lalu kembali sibuk dengan kuitansinya. Kris mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menata isi lemari pendingin. Ia meletakkan tumbler tadi di pojok belakang, lalu menutupinya dengan belasan botol minuman soda. Mendadak, ia merasa beruntung memutuskan untuk ke kantin.**

"**Bu, sudah laku berapa rotinya?" **

**Kris baru menutup lemari pendingin saat mendengar suara anak perempuan. Tatapannya beradu dengan seorang anak perempuan sederhana yang berdiri di depan keranjang roti. Mata anak perempuan itu terbelalak seperti sedang melihat hantu. **

**Terlalu terkejut melihat Kris di dalam kantin, Yixing tak sengaja menyenggol keranjang sehingga rotinya jatuh berhamburan ke lantai. Yixing segera memungut roti-roti tersebut, mengutuk dalam hati karena sudah bersikap norak. **

**Saat sedang mengembalikan roti-roti ke dalam keranjang, Yixing melihat sepasang tangan lain ikut membantunya. Perlahan, Yixing mengangkat kepala, tidak berani berharap. Namun, Kris memang sudah berjongkok di depannya, memungut roti satu-persatu. Sadar Yixing berhenti memungut, Kris ikut mengangkat kepala. Ia lantas menatap Yixing bingung. **

"**Ng-nggak usah repot-repot, Kak." Yixing merebut roti dari tangan Kris, lalu segera bangkit dan meletakkan keranjang roti itu kembali ke meja. Entah mengapa bayangan Kris memegang roti murah terasa aneh di matanya. **

"**tonggos, ngapain ngemper disitu?. Mendadak miskin ya?," suara meremehkan Tao menyentak dua orang itu dan membuat Kris mendelik kesal ke arah Tao. Dan hadirnya dua mahluk Tuhan paling sekseh itu membuat Yixing merasa lebih terintimidasi lagi**

**Kris sendiri seketika kesal mendengar perkataan Tao, jadi ia hanya berdiri dan mengambil air mineralnya tanpa banyak bicara. **

"**baby Zi, jangan panggil dia tonggos. Liat tu, dia udah mau ngamuk," great… Oh Sehun dan sifat yang tak kalah menyebalkannya.**

"**kamu juga ngata-ngatain dia muka datar," jleb, seketika seringai menyebalkan Sehun menghilang dan digantika dengan seringai Kris,"gege kok di sini. Minseok jie mana?," tanya Tao dengan kepala bergerak asal, menelusuri isi kantin dan tetap tidak menemukan sosok jiejienya yang cantik itu.**

"**di-,"**

"**Kamu ini, ceroboh juga ternyata." Tapi suara SeolHee yang sedang terkekeh melihat kelakuan Yixing memutus kalimat Kris dan membuat pria itu kembali menatap Yixing . "Rotinya sudah laku empat puluh tujuh. Lumayan, kan?" **

**Yixing mengangguk sambil tersenyum, lalu iseng melirik Kris yang ternyata masih menatapnya ingin tahu. Belum lagi tatapan tajam Tao yang juga sekarang tertuju padanya. Tatapan gadis cantik itu menelusuri tubuh Yixing dari atas sampai bawah. Menilai Yixing dengan tatapan awas yang entah mengapa membuat Yixing merasa terintimidasi. Padahal Yixing jarang sekali merasa terintimidasi. Mungkin berdekata dengan orang-orang high class ini membuatnya gugup dan tak nyaman. Senyum Yixing langsung lenyap, digantikan oleh seringai kaku pada SeolHee yang tampak bingung. **

**Kris masih terus memerhatikan Yixing dengan penuh minat, mengacuhkan keberadaan Tao dan Sehun yang ada di dekatnya. Entah mengapa, Kris merasa anak perempuan di depannya ini sangat familier. Wajahnya, nada suaranya, kesederhanaannya... begitu mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Sambil menenggak air mineral, ia masih terus memperhatikan Yixing. Mengacuhkan Tao yang masih sibuk menggerutu dan Sehun yang berda di dekatnya. **

"**Yixing!" Seorang anak perempuan berseru dari kejauhan, membuat Yixing menengok. "Kamu dipanggil Pak Chanyeol! (jreng… jreng.. jreng… yeol jadi guru.. muehehehehe),"**

"**Oke!" Yixing balas berseru, lalu kembali menatap SeolHee. "Saya pergi dulu ya, Bu, titip rotinya." **

"**Yixing?" Kris tahu-tahu bergumam, membuat Yixing dan SeolHee menoleh berbarengan padanya— Yixing tampak luar biasa syok. Oh, jangan lupakan juga Tao yang sekarang mendelik tak suka pada Kris dan melotot ganas pada Yixing di detik berikutnya. **

**Cukup Minseok saja yang berdekatan dengan orang miskin, jangan Kris juga. Kurang lebih itulah pemikiran Tao saat ini. Sehun hanya mangangkat salah satu alisnya dengan ekspresi menilai. Tidak menyangka kepindahannya dan Tao akan membuatnya menyaksikan hal yang seperti ini. **

**Tak menyadarinya, Kris malah menatap Yixing lebih lekat, berusaha menyatukan potongan puzzle dalam otaknya. "Kamu... adiknya Luhan?"**

**Yixing mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Dan mendapat kepastian itu, delikan Tao makin ganas dan Sehun mendengus geli. **

'**Kemarin kakaknya, sekarang adiknya. Benar-benar kebetulan yang hebat' iner Sehun tak habis pikir **

"**Kenapa, Kak?" **

**Kris tersenyum simpul. "Mirip sekali." **

"**Masa?" Yixing menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinga, gugup. Walaupun ia sering dibilang mirip dengan Luhan, kenyataan bahwa Kris yang mengatakannya terlalu sulit dipercaya. **

"**oh, pliz, aku mulai muak dengan ini!" rutuk mulut pedas Tao yang membuat Yixing makin gugup dan Kris mengerang pelan. Mulai terganggu dengan mulut tajam Tao yang seenaknya.**

**Tiba-tiba, bel penanda masuk kelas berbunyi nyaring. Membuyarkan atmosfir aneh di antara mereka berempat. Lupakan sejenak SeolHee. Kris segera menutup botol air mineral, harus segera kembali ke perpustakaan untuk menjemput Minseok. Setelah meninggalkan selembar uang, Kris melangkah ke luar kantin. **

"**Nama yang bagus," kata Kris saat melewati Yixing, lalu segera melangkah pergi. Mengacuhkan teriakan Tao dan sumpah serapahnya**

"**kau!, sadar dimana tempatmu girl!" damprat Tao galak dan berderap mengikuti langkah kaki Kris di susul oleh Sehun yang juga menatap Yixing dengan tatapan menilai.**

**Yixing hanya bisa menatap punggung Kris dan teman-temannya yang semakin kecil, lalu menyadari bahwa ia baru saja bicara dengan orang yang selama ini ia kagumi dan juga mendapat dampratan dari orang yang paling ingin ia hindari semenjak kepindahannya. Kris, orang yang selama ini hanya bisa ia impikan, tanpa bisa disentuh. Sekarang, Yixing merasa seperti sedang terbang ke awang-awang dan juga neraka karena berurusan dengan ratu Tao yang jahat dan bermulut pedas. **

"**Yixing." **

**Yixing menengok, lalu menatap SeolHee yang tersenyum simpati. **

"**Kris itu anak yang baik," katanya, membuat Yixing semakin jatuh ke bumi. "Kamu tahu kan..." **

"**Saya tahu, Bu." Yixing memotong kata-kata SeolHee, lalu kembali menatap kantin yang sudah kosong. "Saya tahu." **

**Ia tahu, sampai kapan pun, ia hanya bisa memimpikan Kris. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi nyaring. Semua anak serempak bersorak gembira, melepas penat selama pelajaran Sejarah pada jam terakhir tadi. Minseok sedang meregangkan tangan yang terasa kaku saat seseorang menyenggolnya. Ia menoleh, lalu mendapati Luhan berdiri di sampingnya, sudah memanggul ransel. **

**Senyum Minseok langsung terkembang. "Langsung pulang?" **

**Luhan mengangguk singkat, lalu meneruskan langkah menuju pintu sebelum Minseok sempat bertanya lagi. Minseok hanya menatap punggungnya, tidak mengerti mengapa anak laki-laki itu seperti menghindarinya. Tadi, saat di perpustakaan, Luhan pun menghilang dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. **

"**Ayo, Seokie."**

**Suara Kris menyadarkan Minseok. Minseok mengangguk, lalu meraih tas dan mengikuti Kris ke luar kelas. Seperti biasa, Kris berjalan di depannya, membentuk tameng pertahanan terhadap gelombang anak-anak girang yang baru pulang sekolah. Di belakangnya ada Sehun dan Tao yang menjadi tamengnya. Minseok pun selalu menggenggam kemeja Kris erat supaya tidak terbawa anak-anak yang persis kawanan banteng itu.**

**Mereka baru berhasil keluar koridor kelas dua belas saat Minseok melihat sosok Luhan, berjalan ke luar koridor kantin bersama seorang anak perempuan yang tak pernah dilihatnya. Perasaan aneh menelusup ke dalam hatinya, membuat langkahnya terhenti dan pegangannya terlepas dari kemeja Kris. **

**Kris, yang tidak merasakan pegangan Minseok, ikut berhenti dan membalik badan. Ia mengernyit, lalu menghampiri anak perempuan itu. "Kenapa, Minseokie?" **

**Alih-alih menjawab, Minseok malah menatap kosong ke suatu arah. Kris mengikuti arah pandangnya. Luhan dan Yixing. tampak sedang berjalan ke arah mereka, asyik membahas sesuatu. Luhan membawa keranjang roti Yixing yang sudah kosong. **

**Sehun dan Tao yang baru sadar jika dua orang di depan mereka berhenti berjalah juga mengikuti arah pandangan mereka berdua. Begitu tahu siapa yang mereka lihat, Tao seketika menujukan wajah tak sukanya. Bagi Tao, dua orang itu perusak hubungan jiejie dan gegenya. Perusak harus dibenci. Ya, salahkan saja sikap egosinya.**

**Luhan dan Yixing baru menyadari kehadiran Kris, Minseok, Sehun, dan Tao saat mereka sudah berjarak beberapa meter saja dari satu sama lain. Luhan dan Yixing berhenti melangkah, lalu balas menatap keempatnya dengan bingung. Belum lagi Tao yang menatap mereka seakan mereka pengganggu dan harus dimusnahkan. **

"**Siapa...?" Minseok menanyakannya sambil menatap Yixing yang segera salah tingkah. Karena Yixing tak langsung menjawab, Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Luhan, seperti meminta penjelasan. **

"**ya ampun jiejie… kenapa harus ditanya sih?!" ujar Tao gemas."mau siapanya juga bukan urusan kitakan!" serobot Tao tak sabar dan menatap dua kakak beradik itu dengan tatapan tak bersahabatnya.**

**Luhan sendiri balas menatap Minseok bingung, lalu melirik Kris yang tampak lebih tertarik pada adiknya. Belum lagi pasangan HunTao yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan mengintimidasinya. Sebenarnya, Luhan tak harus menjawab pertanyaan itu. Namun, entah mengapa, mendengar nada suara Minseok membuatnya jadi merasa harus menjawabnya. Rasanya seperti seorang tuan putri sudah bertitah, dan ia sebagai jelata harus menjawabnya. **

"**Adik ku," jawab Luhan akhirnya, membuat mata hazel Minseok melebar. Dan ekspersinya itu membuat Sehun mendengus pelan dan Tao makin kesal saja.**

**Minseok kembali memperhatikan Yixing, tetapi kali ini dengan ekspresi kaget. "Adik?" **

**Yixing buru-buru nyengir gugup, sudut matanya mengawasi Kris yang masih menatapnya. "Aku Yixing. Adiknya Kak Luhan." **

"**Halo," sapa Minseok, terdengar jauh lebih hangat. Ia lantas menatap Luhan. "Kamu nggak pernah cerita kalo punya adik."**

"**Kenapa juga Saya harus cerita...?" gumam Luhan tak habis pikir, tetapi Minseok sudah kembali menatap Yixing. **

"**Namanya bagus sekali." Minseok berkata ceria, membuat Yixing melirik Kris yang tersenyum. "Luhan dan Yixing." **

" **Lu Yixing, biasa aja sebenarnya," ralat Yixing, membuat Minseok semakin kagum. **

"**nah… tu dia tau kalau namanya biasa aja. Jiejie berlebihan" tampik Tao makin tak suka karena lagi-lagi Minseok mengabaikannya. Ia tak suka diabaikan.**

"**Luhan dan Yixing!" Minseok memekik, lalu menatap Kris. "Bagus ya,Kris?" ujarnya semangat. Kembali mengabaikan celotehan jahat Tao**

"**JIEJIE!" Teriak Tao marah, peduli setan menjadi perhatian orang banyak. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa Minseok dan Kris lebih memilih berbasa-basi dengan orang-orang asing yang bahkaan tidak selevel dengan mereka.**

"**Tao, nggak boleh teriak-teriak gitu. Nggak cewek bangetkan" tegur Minseok dan seketika Tao menarik Sehun menjauh dari orang-orang yang tak lagi ia kenal itu. Ia kesal dan marah. Merasa kepindahannya dan Sehun sia-sia saja kerena Minseok lebih peduli dengan Luhan dan adiknya.**

**Kris merasa bersalah dengan Tao. Tapi ia juga tak bisa menghentikan kehebohan Minseok. Jadi ia hanya menyambut kehebohan Minseok dengan baik. Sementara Luhan dan Yixing saling lirik, tidak paham dengan selera dan tingkah anak-anak orang kaya.**

**Apa bagusnya nama Luhan dan Yixing dibanding Minseok dan Kris? Belum lagi sikap Tao yang di nilai kasar oleh keduanya.**

"**Selama ini, aku selalu iri sama orang-orang yang namanya gampang banget buat disebut oleh lidah orang korea." Kris seperti bisa memahami kebingungan Luhan dan Yixing. "Nama ku nggak terdengar enak sama lidah Korea." **

**Luhan segera mengangguk-angguk, dalam hati mencibir. Ternyata, itu alasannya. Nama Kris terlalu bagus untuk disebut lidah-lidah kampungan yang menyebut nama kris dengan Kriseu alih-alih memanggilanya Kris biasa. Sebentar saja, kepala Luhan terasa pening. **

"**Ayo Xing, kita harus pulang," ajak Luhan, tak tahan lagi. **

"**Itu apa?" tanya Minseok, mengurungkan niat Luhan untuk pergi. Gadis ini sama sekali tak sadar sudah membuat Tao marah dan Kris merasa kasihan dengan Tao yang telah pergi meninggalkan ia dan Minseok bersama Luhan dan Yixing. Minseok dan ketidak pekaannya.**

**Minseok menunjuk keranjang yang dibawa Luhan. "Untuk apa?" **

"**Keranjang roti. Setiap hari, kami nitip roti ke Ibu Seolhee." Yixing membantu Luhan menjawab karena sepertinya kakaknya itu tidak tampak berminat. Minseok hanya mengangguk-angguk. **

"**Kayaknya berat," gumam Minseok, matanya masih tertancap pada keranjang itu. Detik berikutnya, ia seperti mendapat pencerahan. Ia menoleh kepada Kris. "Kris! Kita anter mereka pulang aja, gimana?" **

"**Nggak usah!" potong Luhan sebelum Kris sempat menyanggupi. **

**Baik Kris maupun Minseok sekarang menatapnya bingung. **

"**Kenapa?" tanya Minseok. **

**Luhan mengangkat keranjangnya dengan satu tangan. "Nggak berat, oke? Ayo, Xing." **

**Tanpa mengindahkan Minseok yang menatapnya kecewa, Luhan melangkah pergi. Yixing menatap Minseok dan Kris ragu, lalu menangguk minta diri dan mengekor kakaknya.**

**Minseok menatap punggung Luhan dan Yixing hingga mereka menghilang di balik gerbang, lalu menghela napas. Lagi-lagi Luhan seperti menghindarinya. Apa ia sudah melakukan kesalahan?**

**Minseok sama sekali tak mengerti.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**aku benci Korea!" umpatan Tao membuat Sehun yang sedang menyetir mobil mendesah frustasi**

**Mereka sudah meninggalkan sekolah itu sejak setengah jam yang lalu dan Tao masih sibuk mengeluh dan mengumpat. Sehun mengerti jika Tao marah, karena jujur saja Sehun juga merasa kesal dengan Kris dan Minseok yang lebih memilih meladeni dua kakak beradik itu dibandingkan Tao yang merupakan adik mereka.**

"**aku tak mau sekolah lagi Sehun!" kata-kata Tao membuat Sehun tanpa sadar menginjak rem mobilnya dan membuat tubuh mereka terlempar kedepan. Untung saja mereka memakai sabuk pengaman jadi mereka terselamatkan dari benjol di kepala, jidat, atau bagian lainnya.**

"**kau ini kenapa Sehunie!" raung Tao makin kesal dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tajamnya**

"**seharusnya aku yang tanya. Kamu itu kenapa?. Cuma gara-gara itu kamu mau pindah dan berhenti sekolah!." Bentak Sehun tak kalah kesalnya. Ia menuruti kemauan Tao untuk pindah ke Korea dan terlibat dalam kehidupan Kris dan Minseok. Dan sekarang, gadis terpenting setelah ibunya ini tiba-tiba saja mau berhenti sekolah. Yang benar saja.**

"**dengar baby Zi!, aku menurutimu. Tapi bukan berarti kamu bisa seenakmu!. Aku menolak untuk berhenti sekolah"**

"**kau sama menyebalkannya dengan mereka!" Sehun bisa melihat Tao meremat tangannya dengan kesal hingga memutih. Tapi ia tak akan mengalah lagi dengan Tao.**

"**Zi… itu kehidupan mereka. Ok. Kita punya kehidupan kita sendiri. Aku dan kamu. Bukan kamu dan Minseok nunna." Tegas Sehun dengan wajah tak terbantahkan. Seketika Tao terdiam.**

"**cukup sudah aku ngalah. Nggak akan lagi aku biarin kamu merecoki hidup Minseok nunna. Ada aku yang harus kamu perhatiin, bukan Cuma Minseok nunna. Ok!" dengan wajah memerah karena malu dengan ucapan Sehun Tao mengiakan perkataan Sehun. anggukan Tao menjadi akhir obrolan mereka saat itu. Dengan pelan Sehun kembali menjalankan mobil mereka. **

**Untuk kedepannya Tao berjanji akan merubah sikapnya. Sehun memang cuek dan suka mengganggunya. Tapi ketika Sehun mulai mengeluarkan keluhannya Tao akan menuruti semua perkataannya. Sama seperti Sehun yang akan selalu menuruti semua kemauan Tao dalam diam. Dan Tao paling lemah dengan sikap romantis Sehun yang memang gak ada romantis-romantisnya sama sekali. Tapi Sehun selalu tau kapan sikap itu harus ditunjukan. Sikap yang selalu membuat Tao salah tingkah dan bungkam karena perkataan Sehun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Nah.. jangan pada ngangep tao nyebelin ya. Dia itu memang terlalu egosi dan manja. Jadi sikapnya juga jadi ikut nyebelin. Dia gak biasa dicuekin ama kris n minseok, dan minseok ama kris malah nyuekin dia. Jadi gini deh sikapnya. **

**Ya ampun.. aku sebenernya udah angkat tangan ama ni ff. tapi vensky… hadoh… status fbmu itu loh dek… buat aku yg tdnya ogah-ogahan jadi nyengir gaje n ngelanjutin ni ff lagi. belum lagi review yg lainnya minta ni ff untuk lanjut. Jadi aku lanjutin lagi ni ff yg rasanya makin ngaco aja jln ceritanya. buat yg udah review… makasih reviewnya.. **

**Aku tunggu review kalian selanjutnya ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

_**If you walk out on me, **_

_**I'm walking after you. **_

**[Foo Figthers—Walking after You] **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Luhan sedang membaca tentang pemerintahan zaman kerajaan joseon pada buku Sejarahnya saat tahu-tahu kelasnya menjadi heboh. Karena sudah terlalu biasa dengan kehebohan itu—pertanda bahwa Minseok dan Kris datang, sekarang ditambah dengan Tao dan Sehun pastinya—Luhan tetap berkonsentrasi pada bukunya. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana buku ini menjelaskan zaman penuh kekacauan itu. **

**Kehebohan itu biasanya hanya berlangsung satu-dua menit, tetapi kali ini, sudah hampir lima menit anak-anak masih terus berbisik seru. Luhan menekan telinganya yang terasa geli oleh dengung yang disebabkan anak-anak itu. Sedikit heran karena tidak ada suara menyebalkan Tao yang biasanya mengeluh tantang hal-hal tak penting tentang suhu lembap lah, kuteks chanel terbarulah, parfum limited editionlah. Pokoknya semua hal yang menurut luhan tidak penting dan buang-buang waktu.**

**Tepat pada saat itu, Luhan mendapati sepasang sepatu putih yang dikenalnya berada di samping meja. Luhan mengangkat kepala. Minseok sudah berdiri di sampingnya, tampak kesal dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Luhan balas menatapnya bingung. Ada apa dengan anak itu, pagi-pagi begini? Dan ada Kris tak jauh dari Minseok. Sedangkan Tao entah kerasukan setan apa nampak acuh dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan cuek ke arah bangkunya. Tangan cantiknya nampak menggandeng lengan sehun dengan wajah angkuh khas bangsawannya. Sedangkan sehun hanya memasang wajah datar andalannya. Seakan hal itu memang sudah seharusnya terjadi. seolah-olah perdebatannya dengan Tao selama ini hanya angin lalu dan tak pernah terjadi. **

'**aneh' iner Luhan tak habis pikir **

"**Kenapa?" Minseok membuka mulut, bertanya hal yang ingin ia tanyakan. "Kok menghindar terus?" **

**Luhan melongo dan kembali menatap Minseok yang nampak kesal dan terganggu. "Ha?" **

"**Kemarin, waktu di perpus, kamu ninggalin aku. Pulang sekolah, Kamu nggak mau kita anter. Kenapa?" tanya Minseok membuat Luhan kehilangan kata-kata. **

"**Huapa… kalian mau nganter si miskin ini pulang…?!" teriak Tao heboh dan membuat semua tatapan seketika teralih pada Tao yang membeliak ngeri ke pada Minseok dan Kris. Gadis itu seakan baru saja mendengar bahwa gajah bisa terbang, alien makan daun dan hal konyol lainnya.**

**Luhan meneguk ludah, lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Anak-anak sudah menatap mereka tak percaya, sebagian melirik Kris simpati. Luhan sendiri tak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapi keterusterangan Minseok dan mulut pedas Tao yang menyinggungnya.**

"**mereka mulai gila Hunie. Aku gak habis pikir?!" gerutu Tao pada Sehun yang hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum terkulum**

"**mungkin mereka pengen ngerasain gimana semobil dengan orang-orang seperti mereka Zizi" ada seringai merendahkan di bibir tipis pria itu yang dapat Luhan dan anak-anak sekelasnya tangkap oleh mata mereka.**

**Luhan membuka mulut walaupun tak yakin mau berkata apa dengan sikap Minseok dan sikap kurang ajar kedua pasangan aneh di pojok belakang kelas. **

"**Saya..." **

"**Normalnya, kamu senang kan bisa dianter sama mobil mewah?" tanya Minseok. "Kenapa kamu tolak?" **

"**Minseok." Kris segera menegur, tetapi terlambat. Luhan keburu mendengar. **

"**Yeah… ITU BARU JIEJIE KU!" sorak Tao heboh dan menyeringai lebar dan mengerikan ke arah anak-anak kelasnya. Mengacuhkan tatapan menegur Kris dan tetawa puas karenanya., "seharusnya dia bersyukur Minseok jie mau dekat dengannya yang jelas bukan level kita ya Hunie…?!" **

"**bagi mu memang gak ada yang selevel dengan kita baby Zi. Dan jangan komentar tonggos. Yang boleh mengeritik panda ini cuma aku." Sergah Sehun cepat saat melihat Kris ingin ikut berkomentar.**

"**mereka itu bawa bakteri sama kuman Sehun. Yang ada nanti kita malah kena virus miskin mereka lagi. iyuh… kamu aja deh datar. Aku mah ogah" tanggap Tao dengan wajah jijik dan tanpa dosa yang menghasilkan kesiap dari sekitarnya**

"**dasar panda jadi-jadian. Bodoh. Sejak kapan miskin itu ada virusnya?!. Ketara banget sih begoknya" **

"**KAU BILANG APA TADI?!" teriak Tao murka dan seketika kelas kembali ramai dengan adu mulut pasangan yang baru saja akur dan kembali bertengkar itu. Rasanya kiamat sudah dekat jika mereka berdua akur. ckckckck**

**Perhatian Luhan yang tadinya tertuju kembali pada Minseok yang mulai mengetuk-ngetukan sepatunya pada lantai, seolah tak peduli dengan keributan yang dilakukan oleh Tao dan sehun yang kurang lebih disebabkan olehnya juga. Dan gadis itu bersikap seolah Luhan harus segera menjawab pertanyaannya yang memancing keributan itu dan seketika perhatian Luhan kembali pada gadis itu. Luhan benar-benar kagum dengan bakat Minseok. Anak perempuan itu bisa dengan mudah membawa perasaannya naik ke awang-awang, dan dengan mudah pula membuat darahnya naik ke kepala. Selain itu dia juga dengan gampangnya mengacuhkan sekitarnya, tidak sadar jika ia kembali mebuat kehebohan dan membuat Luhan lagi-lagi terpojok dengan kata-katanya. **

**Luhan menatap Minseok hingga matanya panas. Anak perempuan itu masih bersikeras terlihat kesal. Apa haknya terlihat kesal? **

"**kamu bener-bener, ya...," gumam Luhan geram. **

**Tangan Minseok sekarang sudah turun, tatapannya melunak. "Aku kan... cuma mau pulang bareng Kamu. Kenapa nggak boleh?" **

**Semua orang yang mendengar Minseok segera melongo, terutama Luhan dan Kris. Jangan lupakan tao yang seketika menghentikan kegiatan menarik rambut Sehunnya. Tak bisa mencerna semua ini, Luhan menoleh kepada Kris, meminta penjelasan. Alih-alih tampak keberatan atau marah, Kris hanya balas menatap Luhan bingung. **

"**Oh Tuhan… ku rasa kiamat udah deket. Sehun.,. lakuin sesuatu!." Raung Tao murka, tak menyangka jika Jiejie cantiknya benar-benar sudah takluk pada pria rendahan yang menurut tao tak ada bagus-bagusnya jika dibandingkan dengan gegenya.**

"**aku harus apa Zi..? mereka yang sudah gila" dengus Sehun muak dan tak habis pikir. Apa bagusnya pria miskin itu dibandingkan Kris yang sudah mendampingi Minseok sejak Minseok dilahirkan.**

"**tonggos, kenapa diem aja. Dia mau ngerebut Minseok jie tau… pokoknya aku nggak rela!" mata tajam Tao menatap Luhan dengan tatapan merendahkan dan menghina yang terang-terangan ia tunjukan pada Luhan yang seketika tersentak dan merasa luar biasa marah dan terhina**

**Sedangkan sang biang masalah malah justru menatap mereka dengan raut wajah bingung dan tanpa dosa.**

"**Zi… kamu ngomong apa sih?" **

"**boleh aku bilang dia idiot?" sentak Tao pada Kris dan Sehun yang menatap Tao tak percaya dan Minseok yang menganga menatap Tao dengan wajah terluka.**

"**Hei ada apa ini? Ayo, duduk! Nggak dengar bel?" **

**Myungsoo muncul dari pintu, heran melihat anak-anak yang masih berdiri dan menatap ke suatu titik di tengah kelas sambil berkasak-kusuk. Walaupun bisa menebak siapa yang menjadi pusat perhatian, tetap saja ia tak habis pikir dengan reaksi anak-anak lain yang lebih heboh dari biasanya. **

**Minseok masih menolak untuk melepas tatapannya dari Tao dan beralih pada Luhan, mengacuhkan tao untuk sejenak sebelum mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan dari Luhan. Luhan sendiri tampak serbasalah, tak tahu harus menjawab apa dan harus bersikap seperti apa karena menyeabkan keributan. **

"**Minseok? Ada masalah apa?" Myungsoo akhirnya turun tangan, tak ingin jam pelajarannya berubah jadi drama. **

**Bisa melihat Myungsoo yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka, Luhan kembali melirik Minseok yang masih bersikeras cemberut dengan mata memancarkan kesedihan yang Luhan tau disebabkan oleh kata-kata jahat Tao tadi. **

"**Ya, udah," gumam Luhan akhirnya, malas kalau harus menjelaskan duduk permasalahannya pada gurunya itu. **

**Minseok memicing. "Iya udah apa?" **

**Luhan balas menatapnya sebal selama beberapa saat, lantas mendecak. "Iya, pulang bareng." **

**Wajah Minseok berubah sedikit cerah segera setelah mendengar jawaban Luhan. Saat Myungsoo sampai ke sampingnya, ia sudah berbalik dan duduk manis di bangku. Myungsoo menatap heran Minseok yang tersenyum-senyum, lalu beralih kepada Luhan yang sebaliknya, berwajah masam. Belum lagi Tao yang seakaan-akan akan meledak di tempatnya. Sementara itu, semua anak mulai duduk di bangku masing-masing walaupun masih berbisik seru. **

**Myungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan murid-muridnya itu, lalu kembali ke depan kelas sambil menyesali keputusannya. Harusnya, ia tidak menyatukan dua anak itu dalam kelompok Biologi. **

**Dua anak itu terlalu berbeda untuk disatukan. Belum lagi sikap bermusuhan Tao yang tidak repot-repot ia tutupi pada Luhan. Sikap menghina juga jelas ditunjukan oleh Tao pada Luhan. Tapi Myungsoo tidak dapat melakukan apapun karena mereka adalah anak-anak donatur terbesar sekolah tempatnya mengajar. Dengan helaan nafas berat Myungsoo memulai pelajaran hari itu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Yixing!" **

**Minseok melambaikan tangan begitu melihat Yixing keluar dari koridor kantin bersama Luhan yang membawa keranjang roti. Tak ada tao dan Sehun disekitar mereka. Sepertinya Tao sudah muak dengan sikap Minseok yang menurutnya tak masuk akal dan terasa mengerikan bagi nona muda itu.**

**Yixing tampak senang melihat Minseok dan Kris, tetapi Luhan sebaliknya. Setelah kejadian di kelas tadi pagi, ia jadi bulan-bulanan anak-anak satu sekolah. Semua orang membicarakannya, termasuk anak-anak di perpustakaan yang biasanya tidak pernah ter-update gosip. **

"**Ayo, kita pulang bareng, naik mobil Kris," ajak Minseok. **

**Yixing melirik Kris yang sedang menatapnya, lalu segera mengalihkan pandangan. "Nggak apa-apa nih, Kak?" **

"**Nggak apa-apa," jawab Minseok dan Kris serempak sementara Luhan menatap mereka tak suka. Yixing sendiri hanya nyengir kaku—pertanyaan tadi dimaksudkan untuk kakaknya sendiri. **

**Yixing melirik Luhan. "Kak?" **

"**Aku mau beli buku dulu." Luhan menjawab. "Kalian pulang duluan aja." **

"**Beli buku?" ulang Minseok. "Di mana? Bareng aja." **

"**Berlawanan arah," tandas Luhan. "Mending kalian duluan aja." **

**Luhan menyerahkan keranjang roti kepada Yixing, lalu mulai melangkah pergi. Minseok segera menatap Kris. **

"**Kris, aku ikut Luhan beli buku ya!" seru Minseok membuat langkah Luhan terhenti. "Kamu anter Yixing pulang. Ya? Ya?" **

**Tanpa pikir panjang, Kris segera menggeleng. "Nggak bisa, Seokie." **

"**Naik taksi, kok!" seru Minseok, tampak keras kepala. "Nggak lama-lama!"**

**Kris lantas menatap Luhan dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, seolah menilai. Detik berikutnya Kris kembali menggeleng. **

"**Nggak bisa." **

"**Kris, please..." Minseok memohon. "Sekali ini aja." **

**Kris menghela napas, otak dan hatinya berperang habis-habisan. Minseok sepertinya sangat ingin pergi bersama Luhan. Namun, Luhan sepertinya tidak bisa menjaga Minseok. Anak laki-laki itu terlalu cuek untuk melakukannya. **

"**Anu... boleh nggak, saya diikutin dalam pembicaraan ini?" Luhan tahu-tahu membuka mulut, membuat semua orang menatapnya. "Kenapa harus kalian yang ambil keputusan? Saya mau beli buku sendiri." **

**Minseok segera cemberut. "Kamu kan, bilang mau pulang bareng." **

"**Ya, itu..." Luhan langsung mati kutu. "Kan, pulang. Ini kan, beli buku." **

"**Abis itu pulang, kan?" desak Minseok, lalu kembali menatap Kris memohon. "Ya, Kris? Nanti kamu tunggu aku di rumahnya Luhan. Ya? Kalo ada apa-apa, aku langsung telepon." **

**Luhan mendengus, lagi-lagi merasa harus menuruti titah tuan putri. Sementara itu, sang pangeran masih terus menatapnya dengan penuh penilaian. **

"**Oke." Kris akhirnya menyanggupi, tetapi segera memberi Luhan tatapan tajam. "Kamu harus benar-benar jaga Minseok. Setelah beli buku langsung pulang."**

**Luhan memutar bola mata begitu Minseok bersorak girang. Terlalu malas untuk menanggapi, Luhan membalik badan dan mulai melangkah. Minseok melambai kepada Kris dan Yixing, lalu segera mengekor Luhan. **

**Kris menatap khawatir punggung Luhan dan Minseok. Entah apa yang membuatnya menyanggupi permintaan Minseok yang penuh risiko itu. Luhan adalah orang baru, dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjaga Minseok. Namun, membiarkan Minseok stress karena permintaannya tidak dituruti juga bukan pilihan. Terakhir kali itu terjadi, Minseok jatuh sakit selama berminggu-minggu. Jadi sekarang, Kris hanya harus memercayai Luhan. **

**Kris menghela napas, lalu mendadak menyadari kalau Yixing ada di sampingnya, menatapnya bingung. Kris buru-buru meraih keranjang di tangan Yixing. **

"**Yuk?" ajaknya, lalu mulai melangkah menuju gerbang sekolah dengan kepala penuh kekhawatiran kepada Minseok. **

**Sementara itu, Yixing mengikutinya dalam diam, sama-sama sibuk berpikir. Jika Kris terlihat begitu berat melepaskan Minseok untuk bersama Luhan, mengapa ia melakukannya?**

**Namun, Yixing berusaha tidak memikirkannya lebih lanjut. Apa pun masalahnya, itu bukan urusannya. Yang ia harus lakukan sekarang adalah, berusaha ada dalam satu mobil dengan Kris tanpa membiarkan dirinya sendiri lepas kendali. **

**Pangeran itu tidak boleh tahu perasaannya. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Ini... toko bukunya?" **

**Minseok turun dari taksi dan mengikuti Luhan dengan penuh ketakjuban. Saat Luhan mengatakan hendak membeli buku, Minseok berpikir tentang sebuah toko buku di tengah kota yang luas dan bertingkat, bukannya lapak-lapak becek di dekat gang-gang seperti ini. **

"**Ini namanya pasar buku Loak. Buku-buku yang dijual adalah buku bekas," jelas Luhan sambil melangkah masuk ke salah satu lapak, mengamati buku-buku yang terpajang. **

**Minseok mengangguk-angguk sambil menatap tumpukan komik bekas yang menggunung. Kalau Kris ikut ke sini, mungkin ia bisa bersin-bersin sampai dua hari. Takut akan kemungkinan itu, Minseok mundur teratur dan memperhatikan Luhan dari luar lapak. **

**Luhan sendiri sudah tidak peduli lagi kepada Minseok dan tenggelam di dalam lautan buku, mencari buku yang dimaksud. Ia penasaran pada sejarah jeoseon, jadi ia mencari buku-buku terbitan lama mengenai pemerintahan tersebut. Ia ingin tahu perbedaan cerita dulu dengan sekarang. **

**Selama hampir lima belas menit, Minseok menunggu Luhan di luar lapak sambil memperhatikan sekitar. Ia sibuk mengamati para pedagang buku, penjual tas dan penjual makanan bekerja keras. Jadi, rupanya seperti ini orang-orang miskin berusaha? **

**Ingatan Minseok melayang pada seseorang yang meninggalkannya belasan tahun lalu. Tidak bisakah orang itu bekerja seperti ini demi dirinya? Mengapa orang itu meninggalkannya dengan alasan kemiskinan? **

**Seorang ibu yang tampak lusuh mendekati Minseok sambil menggendong bayi. Minseok memperhatikan mereka, matanya mendadak panas. **

"**Agashi, minta sedekahnya...," gumam ibu itu lirih. (aku gak tau pengemis dikorea kayak di INA gak makanya aku gak ubah) **

**Minseok menatap bayi dalam gendongan ibu itu nanar. "Ini... anak Ibu?"**

**Ibu itu mengernyit, seperti tersinggung. Nada suaranya berubah normal. "Iya. Memang anak siapa lagi?" **

"**Ibu... nggak ninggalin dia walaupun ibu miskin?" tanya Minseok lagi, membuat tangan ibu itu turun, mulutnya ternganga. **

"**Kalau nggak mau ngasih ya udah,! Nggak usah pake ngejek!" seru Ibu itu mengagetkan Minseok , lalu berderap pergi. "Dasar orang kaya!" **

**Minseok terpaku, tak bisa berkata-kata. Luhan muncul dari lautan buku, mendengar semua percakapan tadi. Minseok masih bergeming walaupun semua orang sekarang sudah menatapnya sinis. Walaupun ingin, Luhan tak tahu bagaimana harus menghibur Minseok karena begitulah karakter anak itu. Ia begitu berterus terang hingga kadang terasa tidak sopan. Tak pernah berpikir sebelum bicara. Mungkin memang seharusnya ada orang yang menegurnya dengan keras, dan orang yang berhak adalah ibu tadi. **

**Walaupun demikian, Luhan tetap tidak tega melihat Minseok berdiri dalam diam dengan tatapan kosong, seperti nyaris menangis. Jadi, Luhan menunjukkan buku lusuh yang ditemukannya pada si penjual. **

"**Sepuluh won," katanya dengan logat Busan. (woy… woy… 10 won itu berape sih? Maksut aku sih harganya ceban gitu kalo di Negara kita)**

**Luhan segera merogoh kantungnya dan mengeluarkan selembar uang sepuluh won, sudah tidak berniat menawar lagi. Setelah itu, Luhan melangkah ke luar toko dan menarik tangan Minseok pergi dari situ. **

**Minseok patuh mengikuti Luhan menuju jalan besar. Terik matahari menyengat kulitnya hingga kepalanya terasa sedikit pening. Kris pasti akan memarahinya.**

"**Udah beli bukunya? Ayo, panggil taksi," ajak Minseok sambil menyetop sebuah taksi yang lewat. **

**Walaupun enggan, Luhan mengikuti Minseok masuk ke taksi yang sejuk. Seumur hidup, Luhan hanya pernah naik taksi dua kali. Sekali saat ia dan Minseok tadi ke sini, sekali lagi terjadi tiga tahun lalu, saat ia dan Yixing harus ke rumah sakit bagitu mendengar kabar kedua orangtua mereka mengalami kecelakaan. **

**Taksi ini membawanya kepada kenangan yang tidak ingin diingatnya. Ia masih ingat dengan bagaimana perasaannya saat itu : setengah mati berharap kedua orangtuanya setidaknya masih hidup, namun di sisi lain, entah bagaimana tahu kalau mereka sudah tiada. Saat itu, tak satupun dari Luhan dan Yixing yang membuka mulut, dan itu adalah tiga puluh menit terpanjang dalam hidup mereka. **

**Luhan memejamkan mata, berusaha mengusir kenangan itu dari benaknya. Karena setelah itu, kenangan lain yang lebih pahit akan muncul, saat ia bertemu dengan si penabrak, yang menawarkan sejumlah uang untuk menebus dosanya. Orang yang sampai kapan pun tak akan bisa Luhan lupakan, yang membuat Luhan membenci mereka yang berpikir uang bisa membeli segalanya. **

**Tanpa sadar, geraham Luhan sudah merapat, tangannya pun terkepal keras. Naik taksi ini mengingatkannya pada banyak hal. Seharusnya, ia tidak menuruti Minseok dan naik angkutan umum seperti biasa. Sebagai laki-laki, harusnya ia punya pendirian. **

"**Kamu kenapa?" **

**Suara Minseok yang lembut membuyarkan lamunan. Luhan menoleh, lalu mendapati mata bulat Minseok hanya berjarak tiga puluh senti dari matanya. Luhan segera mengalihkan pandangan, dan tepat pada saat itulah, ia melihat angka pada argo taksi. **

"**Hm?" gumam Luhan sambil mencondongkan badan ke depan, takut salah lihat. Namun, argo itu memang menunjukkan angka yang tidak masuk akal. Luhan lantas mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan terperangah. **

"**Kita di mana, nih?" **

**Mereka memang sedang berada di daerah yang tidak dikenal Luhan. Luhan segera menoleh kepada Minseok, tetapi anak perempuan itu mengedikkan bahu, sepertinya tidak tahu-menahu. Luhan mendecak, lalu menghela napas. Sopir taksi ini rupanya sedang menipu dengan membawa mereka berkeliling. **

**Luhan menepuk pundak sang sopir. "Pak, berhenti di sini." **

**Minseok melotot, lalu menatap sekeliling. "Di sini?" **

**Walaupun tampak enggan, sang sopir akhirnya menghentikan taksi di sisi Danau yang Luhan bahkan tak tahu danau apa. Luhan membayarnya dan segera keluar diikuti Minseok yang masih tampak bingung. **

"**Luhan, ini di mana?" tanya Minseok sambil menatap danau yang keruh. "Rumahmu di dekat sini?" **

"**Masih jauh." Luhan menjawab tak acuh sambil memperhatikan kendaraan yang lewat, berusaha membuat rute perjalanan dalam otaknya. **

**Minseok mengalihkan pandangan dari danau yang berwarna cokelat untuk menatap Luhan. "Masih jauh? Terus kenapa kita berhenti di sini?" **

**Luhan terdiam sebentar, lalu menarik Minseok menuju halte dan menunggu sabuah bus. "aku nggak suka naik taksi." **

"**Tapi...," Minseok menggigit bibir, teringat janjinya kepada Kris. Namun, Luhan sudah menatapnya tajam dari samping bus. **

"**Kamu mau naik, nggak?" tanyanya. **

**Minseok menatap ragu Bus yang sudah berhenti itu, lalu akhirnya mengangguk pelan dan masuk ke bus yang sudah berisi lumayan banyak penumpang.**

**Semuanya segera menatapnya takjub, terpesona oleh segala fitur yang dimilikinya. **

**Luhan duduk di depan Minseok, otaknya sibuk memikirkan bus apa yang harus diambil setelah ini. ia jarang ke daerah ini, jadi ia harus sedikit kreatif. Luhan masih terus berpikir saat tak sengaja mendapati Minseok sedang asyik memperhatikan orang-orang di dalam angkot dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. **

**Mungkin ia sedang takjub melihat orang-orang, tanpa menyadari kalau perbuatannya itu tidak sopan. Salah-salah, Minseok bisa dianggap sedang merendahkan mereka. **

**Luhan memandang sekitar dan melihat empat laki-laki dengan umur berbeda-beda sedang balas menatap Minseok, tampak sama sekali tidak keberatan. Salah satu di antaranya, yang juga mengenakan seragam Senior High School, malah sedang menggeser duduknya mendekati Minseok yang memang duduk dibangku paling belakang. Luhan mengira Minseok akan menggeser duduknya menjauh, tetapi anak itu tidak bergerak sesenti pun dan malah menatap anak laki-laki tadi balik. **

**Sebelum anak laki-laki tadi sempat menempel kepada Minseok, Luhan bangkit dan pindah ke samping Minseok, menyelip di antara mereka. Minseok menatap Luhan bingung, sementara Luhan sebisa mungkin menatap ke arah lain. Dalam hati, ia merasa sedikit bersalah membiarkan seorang tuan putri naik kendaraan seperti ini. **

**Sepanjang sisa perjalanan, Luhan dapat dengan bebas memperhatikan Minseok yang tampak tertarik pada apa pun yang ia lihat. Sebenarnya, Luhan ingin menjawab pedas setiap pertanyaan bodoh yang diajukan anak perempuan itu, tetapi harum sampo yang masuk ke paru-paru dan sepasang mata hazel yang membius itu selalu mencegahnya dan malah membuatnya mabuk kepayang. **

**Sekarang, Luhan sudah menyetop Bus dan melompat ke luar. Ia menghirup udara segar banyak-banyak, berusaha melepaskan diri dari pengaruh wewangian tadi. Minseok sendiri sedang menunduk untuk keluar bus. Tangannya refleks terulur, meminta untuk dipegang. Sekilas, Luhan melihat titik menghitam pada punggung tangan itu. Mungkin, tadi anak perempuan itu terantuk sesuatu. **

**Luhan menatap Minseok datar. "Perlu gelar karpet merah juga?" **

**Walau demikian, Luhan tetap menyambut jemari kurus milik Minseok dan membawanya turun. Saat melakukannya, Luhan menyadari bahwa tangan anak perempuan itu terasa rapuh. Rambutnya yang halus pun sudah mulai basah oleh keringat. Mendadak, Luhan teringat kepada Kris. Anak laki-laki itu mungkin akan histeris kalau melihat Minseok seperti ini. **

**Tiba-tiba, Minseok mengangkat kepala, senyum tersungging di bibirnya. "Rumah kamu yang mana?" **

**Luhan segera tersadar dan melepas pegangannya. "Masih jauh," jawabnya, lalu mulai melangkah menuju sebuah gang tak jauh dari jalan utama.**

**Selama beberapa saat, Luhan menyangka Minseok masih ada tepat di belakangnya. Saat tak mendegar apa pun, Luhan menoleh, dan melongo begitu mendapati Minseok berada lima meter di belakangnya, tampak kepayahan. **

"**Yang bener aja...," gumam Luhan, tak habis pikir. Ini baru setengah perjalanan ke rumahnya, anak perempuan itu sudah tampak kelelahan? **

**Sambil menghela napas, Luhan menghampiri Minseok. Anak perempuan itu tampak sudah kacau. Wajahnya semerah udang rebus dan keringat sudah membanjiri wajahnya. Mau tidak mau, Luhan merasa kasihan. Tetapi, bukan berarti ia harus menggendong Minseok, kan? **

**Saat baru memikirkan kemungkinan itu, Luhan melirik pedagang buah yang lewat dan menggeleng pelan. Ia tak akan menggendong anak perempuan itu karena terlalu memalukan. **

"**Sori," kata Minseok, napasnya terengah-engah. "Jalannya boleh pelan-pelan?" **

**Mata Luhan menyipit. "Kamu nggak biasa jalan?" **

**Minseok menggeleng. "Nggak sejauh ini." **

**Sebenarnya, Luhan tergoda untuk mengatakan bahwa perjalanan ini belum seberapa, tetapi ia memilih diam. **

**Anak perempuan itu tampak benar-benar kelelahan juga kepanasan. Luhan menghela napas, lalu membuka ransel dan mengeluarkan jaket. Setelah menatap ragu selama beberapa saat, Luhan memakaikan jaket itu di atas kepala Minseok. **

**Sejenak, Minseok terpaku. Ia tak menyangka Luhan akan meminjamkan jaket untuk melindunginya dari terik matahari. **

"**Kenapa? Kamu nggak suka dipinjemin jaket orang miskin?" tanya Luhan menyadarkan Minseok. **

**Minseok segera menggeleng. "Nggak. Suka, kok." **

**Kaget dengan jawaban Minseok, Luhan membuang muka. "Yah, Kamu jalan duluan aja. Saya di belakang." **

"**Nggak apa-apa? Aku jalannya lambat." **

"**Nggak apa-apa. Selambat apa pun Kamu jalan, saya ikutin," kata Luhan, lebih karena tidak ingin menggendongnya. **

**Alih-alih mulai berjalan, Minseok malah menatap Luhan lekat, seperti ingin menangis. Luhan balas menatapnya bingung, dan saat ia baru mau bertanya, Minseok membalik badan dan mulai berjalan lagi. Dari belakang, Luhan hanya bisa memperhatikan jalannya yan setara kecepatan kura-kura. Luhan harus menunggunya dua meter untuk mulai melangkah. **

**Benar-benar seorang tuan putri. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kris menatap cemas jam tangannya. Ia sudah sampai ke rumah Luhana semenjak satu jam lalu, tetapi Minseok dan Luhan belum juga terlihat. Kris mengeluarkan ponsel dan menekan tombol satu. Telepon tersambung ke ponsel Minseok, tetapi hanya terdengar nada dering, telepon tidak diangkat. **

**Kris kembali menatap ke luar pintu. Matahari sedang bersinar terik-teriknya. Tadi, ia tidak membekali Minseok payung. Apa anak perempuan itu baik-baik saja? Apa Luhan menjaganya? Kris merasa menyesal sudah membiarkan Minseok pergi bersama Luhan.**

"**Kalau segitu khawatirnya, kenapa tadi dibiarin?" **

**Suara Yixing menyadarkan Kris. Anak perempuan itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan secangkir minuman yang mengepul. **

"**Kenapa Kakak biarin Kak Minseok pergi sama Kak Luhan?" Yixing mengulang pertanyaannya. **

"**Minseok bisa stres kalau permintaannya nggak diturutin." Kris kembali menatap ke luar pintu. "Aku nggak mau itu terjadi." **

**Yixing menatap Kris, lalu mengangguk-angguk pelan walaupun sebenarnya tidak begitu mengerti. Ia meletakkan cangkir yang dibawanya ke meja depan Kris.**

"**Ini, diminum. Jahe hangat. Bisa membuat perasaan Kakak lebih rileks," kata Yixing, berhasil membuat Kris mengalihkan pandangan dari pintu. **

"**Jahe?" ulang Kris, tak yakin mau meminumnya. Namun, aroma harum yang menguar dari uap minuman itu menggugah seleranya. Kris mengangkat cangkir itu, menghirup aromanya, lalu menyeruput isinya. Diam-diam, Kris mengagumi rasa enak yang menyesap masuk dari mulutnya. **

"**Gimana?" tanya Yixing, penasaran. Minuman itu adalah minuman favorit almarhum ayahnya. Hampir setiap sore, ibunya membuatkan minuman itu. Katanya, baik untuk menghilangkan stres pada tubuh. **

"**Enak sekali," komentar Kris, sekali lagi menyeruput jahe itu. Seperti kata Yixing, perasaannya menjadi sedikit lebih tenang. Perutnya pun terasa hangat. **

**Untuk pertama kalinya, Kris menyadari, bahwa saat ini ia sedang berada di dalam rumah sederhana milik Luhan dan Yixing, duduk di atas sofa yang kulitnya sudah mulai mengelupas. Kris pun menatap sekeliling. Rumah ini mungil, tetapi terawat. Namun, sedari tadi Kris merasa seperti ada yang kurang. Saat melihat sebuah figura yang terpajang di lemari, Kris pun paham. **

"**Orangtua kalian ke mana? Kerja?" tanya Kris, membuat Yixing tersenyum. **

"**Sudah nggak ada," jawab Yixing. "Meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas, tiga tahun lalu." **

**Kris mengerjap. "Oh. Sori, aku... nggak tahu." **

"**Nggak apa-apa." Yixing menggeleng, lalu bangkit. "Aku ke dapur dulu, ya, Kak. Mau masak untuk makan malam." **

"**Masak?" Kris menggumam, tetapi Yixing sudah keburu menghilang di balik lemari. Penasaran, Kris pun bangkit dan melangkah semakin jauh ke dalam rumah. Di belakang lemari panjang, terdapat sebuah dapur kecil. Di sana, Yixing tampak sedang sibuk. **

**Dalam diam, Kris memperhatikan Yixing yang sedang mengeluarkan sayur mayur dari lemari es yang sudah berkarat. Anak perempuan itu lalu mencucinya di bak cuci. **

"**Kamu bisa masak?" tanya Kris, membuat kol yang sedang dicuci Yixing terlempar. **

**Yixing menoleh, kaget setengah mati melihat Kris bersandar di dinding dapur sambil manatapnya. Tadi Yixing memutuskan untuk masuk karena tak ingin berlama-lama mengobrol dengan anak laki-laki itu. Kenapa ia malah mengikutinya ke sini?**

"**Bisa," jawab Yixing sambil memungut kol yang sudah menggelinding di lantai dan kembali mencucinya, berusaha tidak memedulikan keberadaan makhluk terindah yang pernah menempel di tembok rumahnya. **

**Kris sendiri mengangguk-angguk takjub, tak menyangka. Ibunya sendiri tak pernah memasak. Kris malah tak ingat pernah melihat beliau di dapur. Itulah sebabnya, melihat punggung wanita yang benar-benar memasak seperti ini adalah pengalaman baru baginya. Rasanya, entah mengapa menyenangkan. **

**Kris masih asyik memperhatikan punggung Yixing saat anak perempuan itu meraih pisau panjang dari rak piring. Mata Kris segera melebar saat melihat Yixing menggunakannya untuk memotong kol. **

"**Kamu... bisa masak sendiri?" tanya Kris.**

"**Iya." Yixing mengambil jeda sejenak. "Semenjak ibu nggak ada, aku yang masak. Lumayan untuk menghemat biaya makan." **

"**Kamu nggak takut?" tanya Kris lagi, membuat Yixing berhenti memotong untuk menatapnya bingung. "Kamu nggak takut kena pisau?" **

**Yixing tertawa renyah. "Mau gimana lagi. Untuk masak kan harus pakai pisau." **

**Kris mengangguk-angguk, tetapi matanya masih tertancap pada pisau yang berkilat tajam. Selama ini, ia tidak pernah melihat anak perempuan seusia Yixing yang sudah memasak. Jadi, pemandangan ini terasa menarik sekaligus membuat ngilu. **

**Walaupun Yixing memotong kol itu dengan cekatan, perasaan asing menelusup ke hati Kris. Untuk yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Kris merasakan dorongan kuat untuk melindungi perempuan lain selain Minseok. **

"**Kalo aku jadi Luhan, aku nggak akan ngebiarin kamu masak," seloroh Kris, lagi-lagi membuat Yixing berhenti memotong. "Aku akan ngelakuin apa pun supaya kamu gak megang alat berbahaya kayak gitu." **

**Selama beberapa saat, Yixing menatap Kris nanar. Saat pertama kali melihatnya di sekolah, Yixing memang segera mengagumi sosok Kris yang tampan dan berkharisma. Ia pun cukup senang hanya dengan memandangnya dari jauh. **

**Harusnya, ia merasa senang karena Kris sekarang ada di sini, di rumahnya yang mungil. Tetapi, kata-kata Kris barusan membuatnya menyadari sesuatu. Seperti pangeran dalam dongeng, Kris terlalu indah untuk menjadi kenyataan. Dan, walaupun Kris nyata, rasanya justru menyakitkan karena ia terlalu tinggi untuk digapai. **

**Kris dan Yixing masih saling tatap saat terdengar suara-suara dari depan. Otak Kris langsung mengirim sinyal bahwa itu adalah Minseok, jadi ia segera berderap ke ruang tamu. Namun, anak perempuan itu tak tampak di mana pun. **

"**Minseok mana?" tanya Kris kepada Luhan yang baru melepas ransel. **

**Luhan menatap Kris tak suka, lalu mengedikkan dagu ke luar. **

"**Lama banget jalannya, persis putri." **

**Mata Kris melebar, tak percaya. "Jalan...?" **

**Luhan baru mau mengangguk saat Kris berderap ke arah pintu, menabraknya, lalu berlari ke luar. Begitu melihat Minseok tertatih di pekarangan, jantung Kris terasa mencelos. **

"**Minseok!" Kris berlari ke arah Minseok yang sudah banjir keringat. "Kamu nggak apa-apa?" **

**Minseok segera menggeleng, senyum tersungging di bibir mungilnya. "Kris, tadi seru banget. Di bus ada anak keci—" **

"**BUS?" seru Kris, memotong kata-kata Minseok. Detik berikutnya, ia melemparkan pandangan ganas kepada Luhan yang menonton mereka dari pintu. **

"**Kita disasarin sopir taksi. Daripada buang dui—" **

"**Aku nggak akan pernah biarin kamu pergi bareng Minseok lagi," potong Kris geram. "Kamu nggak bisa pegang janji. Kamu bukan laki-laki." **

**Luhan balas menatap Kris tajam. "Cuma karena saya sayang buat bayar taksi penipu, kamu bilang saya bukan laki-laki?" **

"**Kamu pikir masalahnya itu?" Kris menyahut. "Kalau Minseok kenapa-napa, kamu bisa tanggung tawab?" **

"**Baru kali ini Saya liat orang kaya yang lebaynya kebangetan kayak kalian berdua." Luhan menggeleng tak habis pikir. "Kenapa sih, dia harus dijaga kayak putri raja gitu?" **

"**Apa harus ada alasan untuk menjaga perempuan?" Pertanyaan balik dari Kris membuat Luhan terdiam. **

**Jika saat ini Minseok tidak tampak benar-benar kelelahan, Kris mau saja meneruskan debat dengan Luhan. Namun, prioritas Kris kali ini adalah Minseok. Ia harus membawa Minseok pergi dari situ. Kris melangkah masuk ke rumah—memastikan ia kembali menabrak Luhan—dan menyambar ransel beserta kunci mobil. Sekilas, pandangannya bertemu dengan Yixing yang tampak bingung. **

"**Ayo, Seokie, kita pulang." Kris segera merangkul Minseok. "Kamu bisa jalan?" **

**Masih tidak terbiasa dengan segala perlakuan Kris kepada Minseok, Luhan segera memutar bola mata. Kris memadu Minseok ke mobil, lalu membukakan pintu untuknya. Sebelum masuk, Minseok menoleh kepada Luhan. Tanpa sadar, Luhan menegakkan punggung, seolah dengan demikian ia bisa melihat ekspresi Minseok lebih jelas, melewati pagar tumbuhan yang hanya sebatas lutut. **

"**Makasih ya untuk hari ini." Minseok tersenyum senang. "Sampai ketemu besok." **

**Sambil melambai, Minseok masuk ke mobil. Luhan sendiri hanya termangu, tidak tahu bagian mana yang membuat Minseok merasa harus berterima kasih kepadanya. Di belakangnya, Yixing menatap ke satu arah. Kris sekarang sudah masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa sekali pun menoleh lagi. **

**Saat mobil putih itu menghilang, Luhan membalik badan dan menatap Yixing yang masih terpaku. **

"**Kenapa?" tanya Luhan bingung sementara Yixing segera menggeleng dan kembali ke dapur. **

**Berusaha untuk menghilangkan bayangan Kris yang panik saat melihat Minseok, Yixing meraih pisau untuk lanjut memasak. Alih-alih melupakan, sekarang Yixing justru kembali teringat kata-kata Kris tadi. **

"**Mau masak apaan?" Luhan mengintip dari balik bahu Yixing, menatap kol di atas talenan. **

"**Sup," jawab Yixing tanpa semangat. **

**Luhan mengangguk-angguk, lalu melangkah ke kamar, bermaksud untuk mengganti baju. **

"**Kak." Yixing tiba-tiba memanggil, membuat langkah Luhan terhenti. Yixing menatap kakak laki-lakinya itu. "Hari yang aneh, ya." **

**Luhan balas menatap Yixing, lalu mengangguk dan masuk ke kamar. Hari ini, memang benar-benar aneh. Tak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya, ia bermimpi untuk melihat seorang Minseok di dalam bus dan berjalan di lingkungan rumahnya yang kumuh. **

**Mau tidak mau, Luhan juga mengingat Kris yang tadi memarahinya karena membiarkan Minseok melakukan semua itu. Tidak seperti Yixing, Minseok memang tampak rapuh. Namun, apa perlu Kris melindunginya sampai seperti itu? **

**Luhan menjatuhkan diri pada kasur kapuk, lalu mengeluarkan buku yang tadi ia beli, memutuskan untuk tidak mau tahu lagi pada dua anak orang kaya itu. Mereka bisa berpikir semau mereka. Luhan tidak punya waktu untuk membuat mereka sadar bahwa ada kehidupan lain di luar sana yang mereka tidak tahu. Saat ini, Luhan hanya harus fokus pada pendidikannya, membuktikan diri dengan prestasi, bukan omongan. **

**Dan, ia serius.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Minseok menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berkilauan seperti bintang di langit. Benaknya masih bermain-main di kenangan tadi siang, saat ia pulang bersama Luhan. Selama tujuh belas tahun hidupnya, baru kali itu ia berjalan di tepi danau, naik angkutan umum, dan melihat anak kecil bersuara indah yang menjadi pengamen. Sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah menyadari itu semua. Selama ini ia hanya sibuk bermain **_**game **_**atau tidur di perjalanan pulang dan pergi sekolah, tanpa menyadari apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Kejadian tadi siang sudah membuka matanya. **

"_**Selambat apa pun kamu jalan, aku ikutin." **_

**Senyum Minseok mengembang saat mengingat kata-kata Luhan. Bagi orang lain, mungkin kata-kataitu tidak ada artinya. Namun bagi Minseok, kata-kata itu sangat berarti. Begitu berarti hingga ia nyaris menangis saat mendengarnya tadi. **

**Saking asyiknya melamun, Minseok sama sekali tidak merasakan dinginnya kantong es yang menusuk kedua lututnya. Ia pun tidak sadar Kris ada di sampingnya, menatapnya cemas, dalam hati mengumpat dirinya sendiri yang membiarkan Minseok pulang bersama Luhan. **

**Dari kejadian hari ini, Kris jadi tahu, Luhan tidak bisa dipercaya. Anak laki-laki itu membiarkan Minseok naik angkutan umum yang sering ugal-ugalan, belum lagi membiarkan Minseok bejalan jauh di bawah sengatan matahari. **

**Tangan Kris terkepal keras. Selama tujuh belas tahun hidupnya, ini adalah kesalahan paling fatal yang pernah ia lakukan. Walaupun Woobin tidak di sini untuk memarahinya—ia sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis ke Bali—tetap saja Kris merasa menyesal. Mendengar nada kecewa dari suara pria itu jauh lebih membuatnya sakit hati daripada mendapat tamparan langsung di pipi. **

"**Kris." **

**Kris tersadar saat mendengar suara Minseok. Anak perempuan itu masih menatap langit-langit yang berkerlip indah dalam keremangan kamar. Woobin menyewa desainer interior khusus untuk membuat langit-langit tersebut, lengkap dengan segala konstelasi yang ada. **

"**Jatuh cinta itu... seperti ini?" **

**Mata Kris melebar saat mendengar pertanyaan Minseok. Bahkan, dalam keremangan seperti ini, Kris bisa melihat rona di pipinya.**

**Minseok menoleh karena Kris tak kunjung menjawab. "Jatuh cinta yang mereka bilang di film-film itu, Kris. Apakah seperti ini? Hanya dengan mengingatnya aja bisa bikin deg-degan?" **

**Kris menatap Minseok nanar. "Aku... nggak tau, Minseok."**

**Kris tidak berbohong—ia memang tidak tahu. Di film-film remaja Disney yang sering mereka tonton, tokohnya sering merasakan jatuh cinta. Kris dan Minseok bahkan pernah mendiskusikan ini sebelumnya. Saat jatuh cinta, seseorang akan berdebar-debar, pipinya merona, dan tidak bisa melihat siapa pun selain orang yang ia sukai. Walaupun tahu gejalanya, mereka sama sekali tak pernah mengalaminya, sampai saat ini. **

"_**It feels so good." **_**Minseok kembali menatap konstelasi Cassiopeia, mengingat saat Luhan meminjamkan jaket untuk melindunginya dari matahari. "Rasanya seperti... seperti kamu nggak butuh apa-apa lagi. seperti, kamu mememukan obat untuk segalanya. Dan... kamu berusaha untuk kelihatan normal di depannya." **

**Selama beberapa saat, Kris tidak mengedip. Ia menatap Minseok lama, mencerna segala kata-katanya. Apa yang ia dan Woobin khawatirkan saat Minseok meminta masuk sekolah formal sekarang terbukti. Minseok jatuh cinta. **

**Sebenarnya, tidak ada yang salah dengan hal itu. Kata Woobin, jatuh cinta adalah hal yang normal. Manusiawi. Namun, semenjak Minseok dan Kris bertemu tujuh belas tahun lalu, mereka sudah terikat oleh sesuatu yang membuat mereka harus selalu bersama. Dan, itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa mereka tentukan sendiri. **

**Sekarang, setelah Minseok jatuh cinta pada orang lain selain dirinya, Kris tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Daripada cemburu, Kris lebih merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Ia membiarkan orang lain menerobos masuk ke gelembung aman yang selama ini ia ciptakan untuk melindungi Minseok.**

**Itu kesalahannya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Dan kyanya aku stuck di chap ini deh… soalnya amp skrg aku belum edit chap selanjutnya n mau buat Tao makin murka ama Minseok yg gak bisa lepas dr luhan n kris yg lempeng gak ngelakuin apa2 buat misahin minseok dr luhan. **

**Sebenernya aku juga pengen sih buat satu chapter tentang Sehun n tao gitu disini. Tp pada ok gak sih?. Kya permintaannya salah satu dr kalian itu… aduh… aku lupa nama akun mu cinta… jd maaf ya gak nyebutin nama akun cs aku tipe2 yg update aja n gak terlalu buka2 lg kolom lainnya cs aku paling suka bukanya via henpon aja sih. Huks… pemalesnya aku ini…**

**Meh… penge rasanya buat ff yg jauh dr karakter nulis aku selama ini yg bahasanya masih sedikit sopan. Pengen buat ff kya bahasanya si rendi yg beuh… kasar n juruknya minta ampun tp lucu itu... Tp pas aku sadar yg baca ff rata2 masih anak sekolahan aku mikir2 ulang deh ah. Apa lg aku angin2n klo udah masalah ff. huks… makin gak mungkin lg deh**

**untuk typo... maafkan aku... aku ini pemales... saking malesnya untuk cek ulang aja males. jd maafkn aku klo ada typos ya. yg penting kalian negrti typonya dimana ya... n tau maksut dr yg typo itu apa, hehehehe**

**Ok deh… sekarang aku minta komen ku ya,,, **


	7. Chapter 7

_Why do stars fall down from the sky _

_every time you walk by? _

_Just like me, they long to be close to you. _

**[The Carpenters—Close to You]**

Bel masuk sekolah belum berdering, tetapi seperti biasa, Luhan sudah sibuk dengan bukunya. Semalam, ia berhasil menamatkan buku tentang pemerintahan Jeoseon yang dibelinya tempo hari, dan sekarang ia sibuk membaca ulang buku tentang sejarah lainnya yang nanti akan dikembalikan ke perpustakaan. Karena tak mau membuang uang dengan menyalin buku, ia menyalinnya ke dalam otak. Otak manusia terdiri dari seratus miliar neuron, jadi harusnya bukan masalah untuk memindahkan segala data itu ke dalam otaknya.

Luhan masih dalam mode menyalin buku saat terdengar kasak-kusuk di sana-sini. Yakin itu pasangan Kris dan Minseok, kenapa Luhan bisa seyakin itu?. Karena kalau itu Sehun dan Tao, pasti kelas itu akan berisik dengan celetukan jahat Tao tentang hal-hal yang bersifat jelata di luar sana. Ya, Tao akan mengeluh dengan keadaan sekolah mereka yang menurut Tao banyak orang-orang jelatanya dan menyebarkan aura-aura jelata di sekitar dirinya yang mewah. Tao merasa terganggu tapi juga tak bisa pergi karena di sana ada Minseok dan Kris. Luhan tak mau repot-repot melihat. Anak-anak kelasnya itu mungkin senang melihat Minseok lagi karena ia sempat izin selama satu hari dan membuat Tao heboh hanya karena Minseok izin sehari.

Saat bisikan itu tak kunjung berhenti, Luhan mendongak. Itu memang Minseok dan Kris, jadi Luhan kembali membaca buku. Namun, detik berikutnya, Luhan kembali mengangkat kepala. Ia menatap Minseok yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya, lalu menganga, tak percaya. Sekarang, ia tahu apa yang membuat kelas ini sedikit lebih heboh dari biasanya.

Minseok tersenyum padanya. "Selamat pagi."

"Kenapa..." Luhan memilih tidak membalas sapaan itu. Matanya tertancap pada apa yang dikenakan Minseok. "Kenapa kamu pake itu?"

Semua orang sekarang menatap Luhan dan Minseok, bersemangat akan kemungkinan drama lain. Kris mengawasi mereka dari bangkunya, tahu bahwa sesuatu akan terjadi begitu melihat Minseok keluar kamar tadi pagi.

Minseok menatap jaket longgar yang dikenakannya, lalu menatap Luhan seolah tak ada yang terjadi. "Emang kenapa? Nggak boleh?"

Sebelumnya, Luhan tidak pernah menganggap jaket itu jelek. Namun sekarang, saat Minseok mengenakannya, jaket itu mendadak terlihat sangat kotor dan tak pantas. Tak pernah Luhan merasa semalu ini selama memilikinya.

"Lepasin," gumam Luhan, membuat mata Minseok melebar.

"Kenapa?"

"Jaket itu kotor," jawab Luhan, risih dengan pandangan anak-anak lain. "Lepasin."

"Nggak kotor, kok." Minseok menggeleng, lalu memeluk lengannya sendiri. "aku suka aromanya."

Luhan melongo. "Ha...?"

Anak-anak semakin ramai berbisik sementara Minseok duduk tenang di bangkunya. Luhan sendiri masih belum bisa bernapas normal—kata-kata Minseok barusan membuatnya seperti tersengat listrik jutaan volt. Ia tidak pernah tahu ia punya aroma. Sekarang, ia menyesal setengah mati meminjamkan jaket itu kepada Minseok. Setelah ini, ia bersumpah untuk mencuci jaketnya setiap habis pakai.

Luhan masih mengawasi Minseok dalam balutan jaketnya saat Tao dan Sehun masuk ke kelas mereka.

"mama kemaren bawain aku tas harmes baru dari Milan. Tapi aku nggak suka.. iyuh… warnanya itu loh hunie… ijo lumut gitu. Itukan warna jelata banget. Kaya barang-barang butut yang udah lama gitu." Gerutuan Tao mulai terdengar dan membuat suasana kelas yang canggung mendadak terusik dengan suara angkuhnya

"untung-untung udah dibeliin panda" tanggap sehun cuek, hell yeah… apa pedulinya dengan tas perempuan dan merek-mereknya. Dia cukup nyaman dengan pakaian armaninya. Ya, dia memang penggila Armani. Tidak seperti Kris, Tao, dan Minseok yang memakai semua mereka terkenal. Dia cukup setia dengan Armani dan hanya memakai merek lain jika itu diberikan oleh ketiga temannya itu.

"tapi itukan jelata banget Hunie.. mau aku kasih kepembantu aku aja itu tas. Aku takut jelata. Itu… warnanya sama kayak jaket yang dipakai Minseok Jie. Jelata banget kan. Kucel dekil gitu" rutuk Tao sambil lalu tapi mampu membuat semua isi kelas menahan nafas, menanti pekikan heboh Tao tentang jelata dan segala kehinaannya.

"yayayaya… itu memang warna jelata banget setelah aku liat jaket Kudel Minseok" ujar Sehun dengan ekspresi terganggu dan mata terpancang lekat ke arah Minseok yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan polosnya, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Kris yang membeku ditempat melihat tatapan menghakimi Sehun. Kris Tahu, sehun mulai terganggu dengan sikap aneh Minseok belakangan ini

"OH my Fucking God!, sialan!. itu memang barang jelatakan!" yeah… selamat datang di dunia jelata Tao. Itu memang jaket mahluk jelata rendahan bernama Luhan yang setengah mati kamu benci karena kamu anggap merebut jiejiemu dari gegemu. Dan Luhan hanya dapat menggeram kesal ke arah Tao dengan tangan mengepal Kesal.

"yeah… begitulah kira-kira. Jauh-jauh dari mereka berdua kalau kamu nggak mau ketuleran jelata baby Zi" selamat datang dineraka mu Kris, Sehun mulai sama menyebalkannya dengan Tao, yah.. karena itulah mereka cocokkan.

"Jiejie, apa-apan itu? Dari mana jiejie dapet jaket kudel beraura jelata itu?" teriak Tao jijik dan berderap ke arah Minseok tapi berakhir dengan jarak dua bangku dari minseok, takut aura jelata dari jaket yang dikenakan oleh Minseok mengkontaminasi tubuhnya yang meneriakan kata mewah.

"ini jaket Luhan Tao. Dan dia nggak jelata" jawab Minseok dengan santainya, jelas tidak sadar dengan aura tegang yang menggantung di udara.

"apa kataku. Menjauh darinya Tao. Dia jelas sudah sama jelatanya dengan si pemilik jaket." Hina Sehun tanpa berfikir akan menyinggung perasaan Minseok

"Sehun!" bentak Kris tak kalah kerasnya, ia tak mau Minseok sakit hati dan drop lagi karena kata-kata dua orang sahabat mereka itu

"yeah,,, sesama orang yang mendekati jelata, Shut Fucking Up" ok, ini jelas makin kasar dan menyebalkan. Kris tau ini juga salahnya, tapi ia tidak mungkin melarang Minseok dengan segala tingkahnya. Itu hak Minseok, tapi Tao dan Sehun jelas tidak menolelir perubahan yang mendadak itu.

"Jiejie… lepas barang menjijikan itu sekarang juga, Ok." Bujuk Tao dengan lebih lembut. Ia sedikit terusik dengan perkataan Sehun tadi. Walaupun tao juga merasa terganggu, tapi entah mengapa ia juga tak bisa dan tak tega melihat wajah terluka jiejienya. Matanya menatap Luhan dengan pelototan menghakimi dan menyalahkan. Luhan membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan muak dan sakit hati. Entah mengapa lagi-lagi ia merasa terusik. Mungkin ia dan Sehun memang sudah keterlaluan.

"nggak mau. Memangnya kenapa sih dengan jaket ini? Ini bersih kok" terdengar erangan putus asa dari bibir mungil Tao dan dengusan jijik dari arah Sehun

"kau dengarkan nona Kim yang terhormat. Jaket ku itu jelata dan menjijikan. Jadi tolong lepas jaket itu" Luhan akhirnya buka suara. Ia tak tahan dengan tatapan merendahkan dari sehun dan tatapan menyalahkan dari Tao.

"aku nggak mau. Kalian ini kenapa sih. Tao, duduk ke bangkumu ya. Sehunie, aku anggep kamu nggak ngomong jahat sama aku tadi karena kamu adik aku. Dan Luhan, kenapa masih maksa ngelepas jaket ini sih." Minseok kembali membuka suara dan membuat Tao dan Sehun tersentak pelan

Baru saja Tao mau menanggapi perkataan Minseok, Youngmin, guru Fisika mereka, masuk kelas. Tanpa harus mengucapkan apa pun, Youngmin berhasil membuat semua anak duduk di bangku masing-masing. Aura Youngmin yang suram memang membuat semua anak segan padanya, malas mencari gara-gara.

"Baiklah. Saya mau membagikan hasil ulangan kemarin." Youngmin memulai pelajaran tanpa mengucapkan selamat pagi. "Setengah dari kelas ini harus ikut ramedial."

Ia menucapkannya dengan begitu datar, membuat semua anak hanya bisa saling pandang cemas. Youngmin lantas membagikan hasil ulangan itu dengan memanggil satu per satu nama semua anak.

"Kim Minseok."

Minseok bangkit saat namanya disebut, lalu melangkah ke arah gurunya itu. Youngmin menyerahkan hasil ulangan Minseok dengan wajah sedikit garang dari biasanya, tetapi Minseok membalasnya berani.

"Kamu harus belajar lebih giat lagi," kata Youngmin, membuat Minseok mengerjap. Youngmin tak pernah berkomentar pada siapa pun sebelumnya.

Penasaran, Minseok membalik hasil ulangannya. Tiga puluh enam dari seratus. Tak heran, Youngmin memberinya petuah khusus. Sambil menggigit bibir, Minseok melangkah kembali ke bangkunya diiringi tatapan bingung dan penasaran teman-teman sekelasnya. Saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Luhan, Minseok buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan dan duduk, malu.

"Luhan." Youngmin menyebut nama pada kertas terakhir. "Nilai sempurna."

Luhan baru bangkit dari bangku saat Youngmin mengumumkan informasi tambahan yang menghebohkan itu. Sehun mendengus tak suka mendengar perkataan gurunya itu. Membuat Tao mengusap punggung tangannya dengan gesture menenangkan. Sedangkan Teman-teman mereka segera berdecak kagum, tak habis pikir pada kemampuan Luhan mengalahkan soal yang dibuat Youngmin di dalam gua selama tiga hari tiga malam—istilah anak-anak untuk soalnya yang sulit setengah mati.

Luhan menerima hasil ulangan dari Youngmin yang memandangnya dengan tatapan rumit. Seolah bangga, tetapi sekaligus tak rela soal yang dibuatnya dengan susah-payah ternyata masih bisa ditaklukan. Tak ingin berlama-lama di depan kelas, Luhan segera berjalan kembali ke bangkunya. Ia bisa menangkap tatapan kagum Minseok, tetapi berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Apa lagi ia merasakan tatapan tajam penuh permusuhan dari pjok belakang kelas. Tak perlu menengok untuk memastikan tatapan siapa itu, tapi Luhan salah. Tao tak lagi menatapnya dengan tatapan permusuhan, Sehunlah yang sekarang menatapnya dengan aura membunuh yang pekat. Dan begitu Luhan duduk, Minseok memutar tubuhnya.

"kamu pinter banget," puji Minseok.

Luhan bisa merasakan kupingnya memerah, jadi ia melengos. "Biasa aja."

Minseok baru berhenti menatap Luhan saat Youngmin berdeham.

.

.

.

Minseok mendorong pintu perpustakaan dengan sekuat tenaga, lalu mengintip ke dalam. Setelah tadi memohon-mohon kepada Kris, akhirnya ia bisa kembali ke sini. Kris memang tampak sangat tidak setuju, terlebih lagi sekarang Sehun juga sudah mulai menunjukan sikap defensive dan tidak sukanya. tetapi Minseok bisa meluluhkan hatinya dengan berjanji akan segera menelepon bagitu terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Kris sebenarnya takut akan membuat Sehun dan Tao menjauhi mereka. Bagaimanapun juga Sehun dan Tao itu sahabat mereka. Mereka juga yang akan selalu ada di depan mereka dan membantu mereka dengan suka rela jika mereka sedang kesusahan. Mereka juga yang selama ini selalu ada di samping Minseok ketika Minseok kembali drop. Tao yang manja akan menjadi dewasa untuk Minseok. Menghibur Minseok dengan celetukan-celetukan manja dan sarkasnya. Sehun juga akan membawakan semua barang-barang kesukaan minseok ketika Minseok drop agar nunnanya itu tidak bosan dan tertekan yang justru akan memperparah keadaannya. Mungkin Kris harus berbicara kepada Minseok. Karena minseok jelas tidak peka dengan keadaan sekitarnya dan tidak sadar telah membuat dua orang kesayangannya merasa terganggu dengan tingkahnya yang sekarang.

Minseok melangkah masuk ke perpustakaan sembari mengedarkan tatapannya ke sekitar perpustakaan. Luhan tidak tampak di manapun. Semenjak Minseok ke sini, anak laki-laki itu sering tak kelihatan. Minseok pernah menghabiskan jam istirahat hanya untuk mencarinya di antara rak perpustakaan.

Perpustakaan hari ini begitu lengang. Hanya ada dua anak duduk di meja, sibuk dengan buku yang dibaca. Tak seorang pun menyadari kehadiran Minseok yang masih sibuk menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, mencari sosok Luhan. Wajar saja mereka tidak sadar karena selama ini minseok selalu diekori oleh Tao dan Sehun yang kali ini mulai menjaga jarak dari Minseok. Bukan… buaknnya Tao ingin menjauhi Minseok, Tapi Sehunlah yang sekarang dikhawatirkan oleh Tao. Dia tidak mau Minseok sakit hati oleh Sehun. Sehun yang pendiam jelas lebih mengerikan jika marah dan ia jelas tidak peduli dengan perasaan seseorang jika sedang marah. Dan Tao rasa menjauhkan Minseok dan Kris dari sehun jelas cara yang terbaik untuk saat ini.

Dalam diam, Minseok melangkah ke rak buku-buku fiksi, mengintip lorong di kiri dan kanannya yang sepi .

Perputakaan ini persis labirin. Luhan pernah menjelaskan, koleksi perpustakaan ini sebagian besar berasal dari para alumni yang merangkap sebagai donatur.

Tanpa sengaja, Minseok menemukan sosok Luhan yang sedang berjalan dari balik rak buku antropologi. Sambil mengendap, Minseok mengikutinya. Anak laki-laki itu berbelok di rak buku astronomi, mengamati buku-buku, menarik satu dan duduk di lantai. Minseok mengamatinya yang tampak asyik membaca. Cahaya matahari yang menelusup dari dedaunan di jendela membuat pemandangan itu semakin terasa indah baginya.

Sudut bibir Minseok perlahan terangkat. Luhan yang tenggelam dengan bukunya selalu menarik untuk dilihat. Sikapnya yang tidak peduli pun seperti memikatnya. Selama ini, Minseok selalu dilindungi. Selalu dijaga dari hal-hal yang mungkin berbahaya. Ayahnya, Kris, Sehun, dan tao akan menjaganya dengan protektif.

Namun, tidak saat ia bersama Luhan. Luhan membuatnya merasa... normal.

Luhan sedang memijat lehernya yang pegal saat menyadari kehadiran Minseok. Anak perempuan itu ada di balik rak, berdiri diam sambil menerawang. Luhan segera mengelus dada, hampir saja salah mengira anak berkulit pucat itu sebangsa makhluk halus.

"Kamu ngapain sih, berdiri di situ? Bikin kaget aja," gerutu Luhan, jangtungnya masih berdebar kencang.

Minseok melangkah keluar tempat persembunyiannya, lalu menghampiri Luhan. "Lagi baca apa?"

"_Big Bang Theory." _Luhan menunjukkan sampul buku yang sedang dibacanya, lalu menatap Minseok heran. "Kamu kenapa ke sini lagi? Nggak dilarang sama pangeran Kamu? Nggak dilarang sama dua orang kelas atas itu?" ada nada sinis dan tak suka dalam suara Luhan. Sudah sewajarnyakan. Dia juga punya hati dan perasaan. Dia sudah muak dengan penghinaan yang diberikan kedua sahabat minseok itu.

Minseok menggeleng, lalu duduk di samping Luhan. Tak memedulikan tampang bingung Luhan, Minseok memperhatikan buku yang dipegang laki-laki itu.

"Tentang apa?" tanyanya, membuat Luhan menghela napas.

"Kamu tahu _big bang , _kan?" tanya Luhan, tetapi Minseok menelengkan kepala. "Ledakan besar? Salah satu teori dari alam semesta?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Minseok malah mengerjap, sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sedang Luhan bicarakan. Luhan sendiri menggeleng-geleng tak habis pikir, mendadak ingat saat pembagian hasil ulangan Fisika tadi pagi.

"Kamu nggak pernah belajar apa gimana, sih?" tanya Luhan akhirnya.

"Pernah." Minseok menjawab. "Tapi nggak ingat."

Luhan memicing. "Kenapa?"

"Dari kecil, aku nggak boleh mikir banyak-banyak. Jadi, aku belajar sebisa ku aja."

Ucapan Minseok sukses membuat Luhan melongo. Menurutnya, orang-orang kaya ini semakin lama dikenal, semakin tidak masuk akal. Setelah tidak biasa berjalan kaki, sekarang ia tidak biasa belajar? Apa lagi, apa dia juga tidak biasa mandi sendiri?

"Tapi, aku tertarik dengan bintang." Mata Minseok mendadak berbinar. "Saking sukanya, Ayah bikin langit-langit kamar ku berbintang."

"Kenapa?" Luhan tiba-tiba ingin tahu.

"Ayah pernah bilang kalau aku salah satu dari bintang-bintang itu," kata Minseok. "Katanya, aku adalah bintang yang paling terang di antara seluruh bintang di atas sana."

Luhan menatap Minseok lama. "Kamu tau, ada berapa bintang di atas sana?"

"Satu juta?" tebak Minseok, membuat Luhan mendengus.

"Ada ilmuwan yang membuat pernyataan bahwa bintang di angkasa raya jumlahnya sepuluh kali lipat butiran pasir di bumi," jelas Luhan, membuat Minseok menganga. "Kamu bisa hitung berapa butir pasir yang ada di bumi?"

Minseok segera menggeleng.

Luhan berusaha untuk tidak terlihat geli melihat tampang takjub Minseok. "Jumlahnya bintang ada dua puluh juta pangkat dua puluh dua."

"Sebanyak itu?" Minseok terpekik, tak percaya. "Berapa nolnya?"

Luhan mendengus melihat Minseok yang coba menghitung dengan jari. "Seharusnya, kamu jangan mau disebut bintang paling terang."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Minseok sedikit tersinggung sementara Luhan terkekeh.

"Bintang paling terang itu paling cepat mati."

Jantung Minseok terasa mencelos saat mendengar kata-kata Luhan. Jari-jarinya berhenti menghitung. Ada senyum getir di bibir mungil semerah darah itu. Luhan sendiri tampaknya tidak sadar.

"Bintang paling terang adalah yang suhunya paling tinggi. Karena dia terbakar dengan cepat, bahan bakarnya pasti cepat habis. Kalau massanya sudah habis, dia akan meledak."

Kepala Minseok tertunduk. Ia sama sekali tak tahu kalau kata-kata yang selama ini membuatnya bahagia ternyata mengandung arti yang sama sekali berbeda.

"Dan, kamu tahu bintang yang meledak bisa jadi apa?" Luhan menoleh kepada Minseok, bermaksud menggoda. "_Black hole. _Lubang hitam. Miris sekali, kan?"

Begitu melihat mata Minseok berkaca-kaca, Luhan segera menutup mulut, tahu bahwa gurauannya sudah berlebihan.

"Mungkin ayah kamu gak tahu apa-apa soal ini." Luhan coba menghibur Minseok. "Mungkin... dia nggak melihatnya dari sisi Fisika."

"Fisika... menyebalkan, ya." Minseok bergumam pelan.

Seperti kata Luhan, ayahnya pasti tidak tahu menahu mengenai fakta di balik bintang paling terang itu. Minseok tidak akan menyalahkannya. Luhan juga tidak bersalah karena mengatakan itu semua. Anak laki-laki itu tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya.

Dan, harusnya memang tidak perlu tahu.

.

.

.

Semenjak Minseok memutuskan untuk ke perpustakaan setiap jam istirahat, Kris jadi seperti kehilangan pekerjaan. Kris merasa bosan saat ini, Belum lagi Piko sedang dibawa ke dokter hewan karena mengalami gangguan kesehatan. Sepintas, Kris mendengar burung malang itu terlalu banyak diberi makan. Kris sama sekali tak tahu bahwa semenjak ia menjalin hubungan dengan burung itu, anak-anak perempuan pun ingin melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

Kris menatap kosong sangkar Piko, lalu menghela napas. Sebenarnya, Kris tidak ingin mengizinkan Minseok kembali berada dekat dengan Luhan. Anak laki-laki itu bisa saja menyakitinya lagi. Setelah tragedi Senin itu, Kris sudah mencoba untuk melarangnya, tetapi Minseok bersikeras. Jika Minseok sudah punya kemauan dan tidak dipenuhi, ia akan terus memikirkannya hingga tubuhnya demam. Apa lagi semenjak Sehun dan Tao mulai menjauh dari mereka. Sepertinya ia mamang harus berbicara dengan Minseok dan pasangan itu. Tapi jelas dengan waktu yang berbeda. Ia harus berbicara dengan hati-hati jika menyangkut Minseok dan harus berkepala dingin jika berbicara dengan Sehun dan Tao. Walaupun Kris merasa sikap Tao belakangan ini mulai melunak dan tidak mengusik Luhan dan Minseok lagi.

Pusing dengan pikirannya sendiri, Kris melangkah ke arah kantin, bermaksud untuk membeli minuman. Kantin itu tampak ramai oleh anak-anak dari berbagai kelas yang sibuk berceloteh. Kris tidak mendapati keberadaan dua sahabatnya di sana. Menghindari keramaian, Kris segera melipir ke arah Jaehee. Saat melihat keranjang roti yang masih terisi setengah, ia teringat kepada Yixing.

"Bu, Yixing nggak ke sini?" tanya Kris kepada Jaehee yang sedang sibuk menghitung uang.

"Enggak, dia lagi latihan. Mau ada lomba katanya."

Kris mengernyit. "Lomba? Latihan apa?"

Jaehee mengangkat kepala dari kumpulan kuitansi, lalu tersenyum. "Lihat aja sendiri di lapangan belakang."

Kris mengangguk-angguk. Entah mengapa, ia jadi penasaran pada kata-kata Jaehee. Setelah membeli air mineral, ia melangkahkan kaki menuju lapangan belakang sekolah yang tak pernah diinjaknya lagi semenjak ospek hampir tiga tahun yang lalu. Lapangan itu adalah sebuah lapangan rumput tempat anak-anak ekskul bola dan _baseball _sering berlatih. Yixing tidak tampak seperti anak yang atletis, jadi Kris tidak yakin ingin melihat anak perempuan itu dalam _jersey _dan berlari-lari mengejar bola.

Langkah Kris mendadak terhenti saat ia melihat seseorang di tengah lapangan. Tidak, ia tidak sedang melihat _jersey _maupun bola. Ia sedang melihat seorang anak perempuan yan berdiri anggun di tengah lapangan, terfokus pada sebuah bantalan target puluhan meter di depannya. Dengan konsentrasi penuh, anak itu menarik busur yang dipegangnya, membidik dan melepaskan anak panah yang segera melesat ke arah bantalan.

Melihat anak panah itu melesat di depan matanya dengan kecepatan puluhan kilometer per jam, Kris seolah sedang menonton adegan dalam film.

Yixing menurunkan busurnya, lalu menatap puas anak panah yang menancap di lingkaran kuning bagian luar. Sedikit lagi berlatih, ia yakin bisa memanah lingkaran terdalam bantalan itu. Yixing baru hendak mengambil anak panah kedua dari kantong panahnya saat menyadari kehadiran Kris.

"Kak Kris?" teriak Yixing dari tengah lapangan, terkejut setengah mati. "Lagi apa?"

Kris segera menguasai diri. "Eh, nggak. Tadi aku lagi iseng aja jalan ke belakang. Kamu lagi latihan?"

"Iya, aku lagi latihan untuk lomba," jawab Yixing sambil menghampiri Kris, lengkap dengan peralatan panahan yang menempel di tubuhnya.

Kris mengamati busur yang masih dipegang Yixing dan lengan yang dilindungi _arm protector. _"Kamu ini apa, Legolas versi cewek?"

Yixing terkekeh, lalu menatap ke belakang Kris. "Kakak nggak sama Kak Minseok?"

"Minseok di perpus," jawab Kris, matanya masih mengamati sosok Yixing. "_Seriously. What kind of girl are you?" _

Sebelumnya, Kris tidak pernah melihat anak perempuan semandiri Yixing. Ia hidup di lingkungan yang menghormati wanita, menganggap wanita adalah kaum yang harus dilindungi. Sekarang, saat melihat Yixing, ia jadi berpikir, bagaimana cara melindungi wanita ini? Sebagai laki-laki, Kris mendadak merasa kecil.

"Kak, aku harus latihan lagi," kata Yixing, menyadarkan Kris.

"Kenapa kamu ikut olahraga berbahaya kayak gini?" Pandangan Kris naik ke mata Yixing yang mengerjap. "Kamu nggak ikut mading aja atau... paduan suara gitu?"

Yixing balas menatap Kris, lalu tersenyum. "Aku bukan Kak Minseok dan kak Tao."

Kata-kata Yixing membuat Kris terdiam. Yixing benar, anak perempuan itu, Minseok, dan Tao sangat berbeda. Dengan busur dan anak panah seperti ini, Yixing seperti tak memerlukan perlindungan macam apa pun dari siapa pun.

Berusaha untuk tidak memedulikan Kris yang masih menonton, Yixing kembali ke tengan lapangan dan mencoba fokus pada bantalan target empat puluh meter di depannya. Lomba minggu depan adalah kesempatan bagus untuk membuktikan diri. Selain ia akan mendapat piagam untuk portofolio, hadiahnya pun cukup besar. Yixing tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan perasaannya bagaimanapun juga tak akan pernah bersambut.

Setelah menghela napas mantap, Yixing mengambil sikap, mengangkat busur, mengangkatnya, lalu melepas anak panah yang melesat tanpa basa basi menuju bantalan. Anak panah itu berhasil menancap di lingkaran berangka sepuluh.

"_Whoa." _Kris tak yakin tahu berapa nilai yang didapat Yixing barusan, tetapi ia tahu kalau anak panah menacap di tengah-tengah target, itu berarti bagus.

Kris kembali menatap kagum Yixing yang sekarang berjalan menuju bantalan target untuk mencabut anak-anak panah yang sudah menancap. Kris buru-buru menghampirinya, lalu mencabut anak-anak panah itu sebelum Yixing melakukannya. Yixing menatap Kris bingung.

"Aku bantuin." Kris memasukkan anak-anak panah itu ke kantong di punggung Yixing. "Kamu di sana aja."

Sedapat mungkin, Yixing menahan debaran di dadanya. Lagi-lagi, Yixing seperti sedang bermimpi di siang bolong. Orang yang selama ini ia kagumi sekarang ada di dekatnya, menonton dan membantunya latihan. Semuanya terasa tidak nyata, seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Kok, bengong?"

Yixing buru-buru menggeleng. "Emangnya nggak apa-apa? Kak Minseok gimana?"

"Nggak apa-apa. Selama Minseok di perpus, dia aman." Kris mengelus bantalan target yang sudah berlubang di sana-sini.

"Jadi, selama istirahat, aku bakal nonton kamu latihan. Lebih asyik daripada ngajak ngobrol Piko."

Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kris akan ke sini setiap hari?

"Nggak apa-apa, kan, kalo aku tonton?" Kris menoleh kepada Yixing. "Atau kamu keberatan?"

Yixing tak langsung menjawab. Ia sama sekali tak keberatan, tetapi di sisi lain, ia takut. Ia takut jika anak laki-laki itu terus bersikap baik padanya, ia akan benar-benar jatuh cinta.

"Xing?"

Suara Kris menyadarkan Yixing. Yixing menggeleng pelan, tak tahu apa sudah membuat keputusan yang benar. Dan tampa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan tak suka dan terganggu dari ujung koridor.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Waw,,, udah berapa bulan aku nggak update? Maaf ya… aku bener-bener nggak sempet n males banget buat edit ff ini kemaren-kemaren. Merasa nggak bertanggung jawab banget deh…

Tapi aku mau egois dulu, aku mau kalian ninggalin jejak di ni ff dan ngeliat berapa banyak yang komen untuk chapter ini. Kalo komennnya muasin bakal aku usahain lanjutnya cepet. Tp kalo Cuma pada numpang baca, maaf aja. Aku males banget ngelanjutinnya. Jahat banget ya aku. Tapi kalian yg jadi sider juga jahat kok ama aku, jadi aku juga mau jahat. Terus komennya jangan Cuma lanjut aja ya.. ada cuap-cuapnya dikit gitu. Kritik juga gak papa kok.. asal jangan kritik gak masuk akal n flame gaje yg jelas bakal Cuma aku ketawain aja.

Aku orgnya masa bodo sih, jd kalopun kalian beci ama aku ya monggo… bilangin aku banyak nuntut ini itu ya silahkan. Aku dak peduli kalian nak ngomongi aku apo. Yakyak.. bahasa kerajaan ku keluar.

Klo ada yg mau add watty aku, frozendeer ya.. tapi gak ada apa-apa loh di watty aku. Hehehehe. cus ke fb aku juga boleh, tapi ya nggak ada apa-apa juga di sana. Cuma ft2 aku yg belakangan jd rada narsis

Ya ampun… ngoceh apa sih aku ini. Ya udah aku minta komen ku ya ^^


End file.
